Medic Ninja and a Puppeter
by Sebastian The Devil Himself
Summary: UPDATED chapter 42!finaly!: Sakura live in kanoha,passed more then year since she fight with sasori,some how 5 akatsuki members are back to live,and she will join akatsuki to know how they are back ,sakura will face them and sasori...
1. Mission begins

so enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Mission begins<p>

* * *

><p>„Sakura..." said voice in darkness.<p>

"Who's there?" Said sakura to him. She didn't see any people around, but familiar voice who called her stopped, and she see dark figure in front of her. She looked at figure in dark and then heard inner sakura.

**What the shit is happening in here! Let's see his face and then show him what we can do! **

_Shut up inner! We __do not even know__ who he is! Let's see him and then think what to do! Said sakura to inner._

**Think!think! There is noting to think! He is damn pervert! KILL HIM ! KILL ! KILL !**

_SHUT UP ! Then inner gone and sakura look at dark figure then he said._

"My dear Sakura do you really don't remember?" Then the dark figure step to her but didn't show his face. Sakura looked at him and see akatsuki coat then he step again and she see his face , familiar red hair, brown eyes, young face. She suddenly remembered and frightened Scream.

"SASORI !" Then she tried to get kunai , but suddenly she fell paralyze and she couldn't move her body. Sasori smile evil at her and taked step to her . She fell his chakra strings on her body. Then she looked at him and now he was standing in front of her.

"Sasori what do you want ?"she was looking at him with evil mine on her face. He move his fingers and pulled sakura to him with chakra strings, then put left hand on her waist and right hand on her cheek.

''I want ...YOU...SAKURA.''..' Then she close her eyes and heard.

Buzzbuzzbuzz

"What!" She opened eyes and sat. Then looked around and breathed with relief.

_It was just a dream...said sakura in her mind._

**More like nightmare !**** He was with goal to rape you in a dream! I don't think that I will say thanks to alarm clock! You save me and dumb ass from being raped by that dead akatsuki guy!**

_Don't call me dumb ass! But Il agree with you for __least once! You are right I don't know what he was going to do me if the alarm clock didn't rang at time...said to inner sakura still sitting on the bed._

**Yeah,yeah! Hey didn't you have today go to Tsunade with Naruto and Say to get information about the mission?**

"Omg! I'm late".then she jumped from the bed and run to bathroom,and began brush her teeth, comb hair. Then she ran to bedroom dressed for a mission,put some kunai and shuriken to her backpack. Then put on her shoes and run to the hokage tower. She run pas shizune and shizune said.

"Hi sakura can you please come to me after tsunade? I need to talk to you ok?" Said shizune looking at running sakura.

„OK!Shizune sensei!" Said sakura still running to tsunade. When she came she breathed depths in order to regain breath and then opened the see sitting tsunade, naruto and say.

"Sorry for being late tsunade -sama !" Said sakura looking at her feet. Tsunade looked at her and said.

"Ok. Now we began I have a mission for you Sakura and only for you." Said tsunade standing from her chair and looking at the window.

"That's not fair! I want to go on a mission grandma tsunade!" Said naruto with dissatisfaction in his face.

"Don't call me that and that mission is only for sakura you can't do that what she will!" said tsunade looking angry at naruto.

"Why! What will she do that I can't do?" said naruto looking at her. Tsunade looked at Sakura and said.

"She will join akatsuki!" said tsunade looking at Sakura. Naruto face became white and looked at sakura she wasn't happy.

"But she can't join akatsuki! They will kill her!" said naruto looking more and more angry at tsunade. Tsunade looked at him and then said.

"She will join akatsuki to get information how 5 akatsuki members come back to life!" said tsunade looking at papers. Sakura was in shock at thinking that sasori is alive and she will join akatsuki and he will get good chance to kill her!

**No ! no! no! I can't go to akatsuki there is sasori and he will kill me! I don 't want die! Said inner sakura.**

_I agree with you inner he will totally kill me! Said sakura to inner. And then listen tsunade._ Tsunade looked at scary sakura's face and give her some papers.

"You will join akatsuki and give us information how did they back, in these papers are all information about akatsuki members, we know that akatsuki will never believe that you just left, we will have to pretend that you kill some medic ninjas and take they knowledge to become stronger and you will hate all of us and want to kill us ok?" said tsunade looking away.

"Sakura you are only kind of ninja they don't have and I think that they will let you to join."said tsunade looking at the window. Say and naruto was still standing like frozeed when sakura said.

"Medic ninja.." said sakura with sorrow in her voice. Tsunade looked at her and said.

"Yes.. now you tree will go on a B rank mission in the land of grass, you will take some papers to them , some akatsuki members 1 day ago was in land of rain, they will see us speaking about your betrayal and they will believe. But don't forget that you have to pretend and naruto you will have to say that "sakura you are traitor and I want to kill you for that but because you was my friend I will let you go.." said tsunade looking at all tree of them.

"Say you will lead that mission and later sakura will go..."said tsunade looking at sakura then she hug sakura and said.

"Be careful sakura!"said tsunade hugging sakura.

"I will..." said sakura hugging tsunade back, then she let go and go home prepare yourself.

* * *

><p><em>Please please please I DON'T WANT TO DIE! But tsunade right they will need me because Im medic ninja!<em>

**Yeah yeah and they all will like you and sasori don't kill you because fall in love! Think like normal people they will hate you but you have to do this to get information... I don't like this but if it will help naruto and others let's do this! Said inner sakura.**

_FALL IN LOVE! ARE YOU Crazy! He __will kill me not love me! Said sakura to inner._

**But when we where ****fighting he was looking not bad... said inner to sakura.**

_What! He is 35 years old hag! He may look like 16 years boy but still, and what are I m talking! About guy who probably kill me and I talking with myself how sexy he is!_

**Yes, and don't forget that you have to read all about akatsuki members and after 2 hours naruto and say will wait near gate!Said inner.**

_Yes! I forgot! Thank inner! Said sakura to inner and then run home with papers in hands. She opened the door put papers on her bed run to kitchen to make some tea and noodles. Then ran to bedroom take some papers and sat in the kitchen and started readingabout akatsuki members._

_She read first paper._

Name_:_** Itachi Uchiha**

Age: 21

Affiliation: Konohagakure(land of fire)

Blood type:AB

Height: 180cm

Weight: 58kg

Kekkei Genkai: sharingan,mangekyo sharingan.

Classification: S-rank,missing-ninja.

Nature type: fire release,water release.

History: he become chunin at age 10, anbu leader, killed his clan at one night. For test his power. Later he joined akatsuki and now is partner is Kisame hoshigaki.

She read and drink her tea, then she put in a bowl some noodles. When she was waiting to noodles become cold she read other paper.

Name_:_** deidara**

Age: 19

Affiliation: iwagakure(land of earth)

Blood type:AB

Height: 166cm

Weight: 51kg

Kekkei Genkai: Explosion release .

Classification: S-rank,missing-ninja.

Nature type: earth release,explosion release.

History: he was student of Third tsuchikage. Despite Deidara often annoying his sensei, Ōnoki was still proud of him. He learned Explosion release and all his art explodes. His partner is sasori.

Explosion art? Ouu yes I remember him,some crazy guy…said sakura to herself. Then she eat some noodles and take other paper.

Name_:_** hidan**

Age: 22

Affiliation: Yugakure(land of hot water)

Blood type:B

Height: 177cm

Weight: 56.8kg

Classification: S-rank,missing-ninja.

Nature type: no release.

History: was a shinobi from yugakure who defected and joined the akatsuki. There he was partnered with Kakuzu, despite having mutual dislike for each other, and was the second newest member of Akatsuki. His only jutsu is Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood.

I remember him that fucking guy kill asuma!said sakura in her mind. She end her food and go to bedroom to read more papers but some papers fall under her bed and she can't take them out.(she can use her super strength of course ,but she don't want break her bed ) so she take the papers who left there was konan,kakuzu,sasoris. She lie down on bed and started reading.

Name_:_** konan**

Age: deceased

Affiliation: Amegakure(land of rain)

Blood type:O

Height: 169cm

Weight: 45kg

Classification: S-rank,missing-ninja.

Nature type: no release.

History: is the only kunoichi in Akatsuki, and the partner of pain.

_I didn't now that in akatsuki is a girl i think that she may fell nasty whan around only crazzy guys! Said sakura puting down paper and reading other._

Name_:_** kakuzu**

Age: 91

Affiliation: Takigakure(land of waterfall)

Blood type:A

Height: 185cm

Weight: 63kg

Classification: S-rank,missing-ninja.

Nature type: earth release,wind release, water release, fire release, lightning release.

History: is a member of Akatsuki and the partner of Hidan. Despite their mutual dislike of each other, their teamwork was almost flawless, because they complemented each other's abilities extremely well. Hi has 5 hearts and for to kill him need destroiy all 5.

So information i didin't even knew .it seems that in akatsuki is freaks from all ninja world!said sakura in her mind. Then she put paper and started reading last one about sasori.

Name_:_** sasori**

Age: 36

Affiliation: Sunagakure(land of wind)

Height: 164cm

Weight: 47kg

Blood type:AB

Classification: S-rank,missing-ninja.

Nature type: no release.

History:chunin at age 8,at young age 5 his grandmother chiyo teach him the art of making puppets. He was very successful at making puppets and at third shinobi war the puppets were used very at age 15 sasori left the suna and later joined akatsuki.

_8 years old he became chunin? wow...he have to be very smart...said sakura in her mind._

**what did i hear that you said he is very smart? said inner.**

_yes?..and what? remember how fast he figure out our with chiyo secret _attack!said sakura to inner when she was puting all papers on the bed and go get ready for mission.

**you can not say but he is enough smart to kill you in one attack! so be careful i don't want to die yet... said inner.**

_don't worry inner I don't let him kill me never once I killed him so I can do it twice! said sakura and put some poison and antidote to her backpack..._


	2. Kanoha ninjas greatest lie

sakura575:did you like 1 chapter? review please...

inner sakura: please please please what the hell are you saying? just write more and people will read! stupid girl..

sakura575:SHUT UP INNER SAKURA! AND LET PEOPLE READ STORY! SO ENJOY! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Kanoha ninjas greatest lie<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura was running on the street and stopped when see flower shop then she came in.<p>

"Hi sakura!"said Ino whit smile on her face. Sakura looked at her and remember that she have to tell her that she is going on a s-rank mission and Ino will have to hate sakura because she will join akatsuki and all her friend will smiled and looked at her.

"Hi Ino! I came her to talk a little before mission.."said sakura still smiling at her. Ino feel some bad new and came to sakura and they boht set on a bench, sakura was looking at her feet and thinking what to tell.

"So what's the problem?"said Ino still looking at her. Sakura looked at her take deep breath and said.

"Ino i'm going on a s-rank missions and I will join akatsuki to get information and you will have to hate me because if you don't hate me like traitor they don't believe... "said sakura looking deep in Ino's eyes. Ino was in shock akatsuki,join,hate what? then she looked at sakura and said.

"Ok I will, and what will you do in akatsuki?"said ino looking at looked at her feet and said.

"I will join to get information how 5 akatsuki members are back."said sakura ino looked at the window and thinking said.

"5,itachi,hidan,kakuzu and others I don't remember..."said Ino still looking at the window. Sakura looked at red rouse and said.

"sasori and deidara"said sakura. Ino remember that red hair guy puppeter,and blond hair guy who can blow up everything! she looked back at sakura and remembered that sakura killed sasori and he will want revenge. If she will go to akatsuki he will get good chance to kill her.

"Sakura but sasori want to kill you and if you join akatsuki he will get good chace,but your are right only you can handel this mission because you are stronges medic ninja which was trained by tsunade-sama"said ino to sakura and stood of the bench. sakura looked at Ino than remember time stood and hug her.

"Ino i will be okay..." said sakura when she was going out of yhe shop.

''Bye INO!'' said sakura.

''Bye sakura be carefull!'' said ino to sakura and come back to her work.

* * *

><p>At the gate she see naruto and say she wave to came to her naruto and Say asked.<p>

"Sakura do you have all things you need? this s-rank mission is very serious" said say to her.

"Yes say now let's go to land of grass and give these papers"said sakura and looked at naruto and she go through the gate. Then turnet to them and said with smile.

"Naruto what's happen? you always go first what happen? I will back naruto I don't joi akatsuki forever." said sakura looking at naruto he came closer and said.

"Sakura do you really want to do this?" said naruto looking at sakura with sad face.

''Yes naruto, if it will help all kanoha and others innocent people and it can help you naruto, I will do this now lets go I don't want to akatsuki don't see our show.'' said sakura turning around and going away. naruto and say go after her they don't talk in trip.

when they end this mission they was going to kanoha and say sense some strong chakra. It was akatsuki, 4 members was traveling from land of rain. Then naruto and sakura hear other's friend , they was satisfied that akatsuki will hear the "show".

* * *

><p>"Ei master sasori do you sense this chakra it's kyuubi's and he's not alone with him many friend's!'' said deidara looking at sasori. Sasori concentrated and fell familiar chakra and then remember it was sakuras chakra.<p>

"There is sakura."Said sasori to deidara thinking about what she did she killed him. and he want to revenge.

"That girl who killed you? I think that you like to revenge, you will poison her and after 3 days with moans she will die."said deidara and then stopped seeing that sasori stop runing. Then appears itachi and kisame.

"There is kyuubi and he's with friend we can come and take them down..."said kisame smiling at deidara and sasori. itachi looked at them and said.

"No there to many of them and sasori is injured and we have to take him to hideout. So now we don't fight with kyuubi now." said itachi and turned to kisame.

"I and kisame have to go to pain to tell about kyuubi and sasori with deidara will go to hideout. see you later" said itachi and go with kisame in land of rain.

"Okey see later "said kisame and go. Sasori looked at them and hear kyuubis shouting and lisen.

"Hei sasori did you heard that?lest lisen what's happening! said deidara looking at sasori. Sasori looked and nodded to him deidara run to listen.

"What the fuck? sakura what did you do?" said naruto screaming to her. Sasori came closer and listen because he was interested what sakura did.

* * *

><p>"Sakura haruno you are traitor and you no more longer ninja of kanoha now you are criminal!" said shizune to sakura. At her looked all her friend they all knew that they have to was looking like she don't care and smiling evil (she pretend of course).<p>

'Ou really I think that tsunade is very angry at me if she send you to catch me!" said sakura smiling evil at shizune. Shizune looked at her and said.

"Sakura we will catch you and you will go to jail! catch her!" She ordered to sakuras friend they ready to suddenly naruto stopped them and said.

"Get out of here! you were my friend so I will let you run but only this time! now get out!said naruto with angry tears on his face and she looked at him and said.

"Bye bye stupid friend's!" said sakura with smile and run to forest.

* * *

><p><em>What the fuck ? sakura is a traitor? no it can be but all they listed her.<em> _Hmm if now she isn't with kyuubi it will be easier to revenge and kill her. But now I'm not in that state to fight. so I will find her later_. _said sasori in his mind_.

"Sasori do you think she will join akatsuki?" said deidara and sasori looked at him.

"Why did you think that?" said sasori at deidara.

"Because in akatsuki is only 1 girl and she is leader girlfriend and if in akatsuki will be other girl where will be some funny games...yeah"said deidara looking at sky.

"SHUT UP BAKA! and let's go in to hideout! now!" said sasori looking at deidara with evil look. scared deidara jumped from the tree and run into land of earth( there was they hideout).when they was running they sense sakuras chakra and run faster that she didn't sense our see them.

* * *

><p><em>how rude did I said some like that to my friend...was crying in her mind.<em>

**DON'T BE BABY! NOW WE NEED FIND AKATSUKI MEMBERS AND BETTER PRAY FOR THAT THERE WASN'T SASORI! NOW SHUT UP AND MOVE YOUR ASS! said inner sakura.**

sakura was running and didn't noticed that she will hit in some one. She started fall from the tree and somebodies hand caught her and help her stay on the tree. she didn't look at his face because was hard breathing and was looking at her feet.

"thanks very much!" said sakura still didn't seeing his face.

"You're welcome" said familiar voice. she raise her head and see red hair,brown eyes,and familiar smile.

"SASORI!"said sakura and when she tried to run and turn over she hit in some one below her. he embrace her and she can't run of.

"Let me go!" said sakura looking at deidara. sasori take a step to her and said.

"I didn't think that my revenge will be so easy, dear sakura now you will die"said sasori looking at was terrified and didn't look at him them she smell blood and see that sasori is injured really bad in his stomach. She looked at injury and said.

"You not in state to kill me now sasori, your stomach is really bad injured and now you need see a medic ninja" said sakura looking at sasori. Sasori looked at his injury and said.

"You just want to avoid the death."said sasori not looking at sakura. He now that she said true and he will not have enough power to kill her now.

"Hei sasori our maybe we can offer her join akatsuki?" ask deidara looking at sasori and at sakura. Sakura looked at deidara and asked.

" You really want that I join akatsuki?" said sakura looking at deidara. sasori looked at her and feel pain in his stomach. deidara looked at her and said.

"We heard what said your friends" said deidara with smile looking at her. Sakura looked and said.

"Ou these... they aren't my friend ,not anymore. I left them because I have tired from working on hokage and killing people who do nothing to me. And now I will live like I want."said sakura looking at her feet with angry and evil face. Sasori looked at her and said.

"Let her go deidara we have to go"said sasori didn't looking at her. deidara let her go and looked at sasori. Sasori want to go to the hideout when he feel much of pain in his stomach and started fall from tree deidara got him and put on the tree. Sakura see that sasori will not can handle himself and she was only who can help him.

_what to do! If he will die now I will not have to die in future but If I save him I will be Proving that I'm really for akatsuki and a bad girl.. said sakura in her mind and looking at dying sasori._

**Save him stupid! and you will can se his body... said inner**

_YOU INNER YOU ARE DAMN PERVERT! I don't care about his body! said sakura to inner and jumped to sasori._

All what sasori last see was sakura standing and looking at him, he fall asleep because of pain.

"Sakura please help him I don't want him to die!" said with tears on face deidara. Sakura came to sasori and remove from him the Akatsuki coat and see his injury on his stomach.

"His injury is very deep and I will have to sew it and he will need some blood, deidara how far is your hideou?" said sakura looking and healing his injury. Deidara looked at dying partner and then make one of his 'art' and said.

"We will be there in 2 hours if we fly, will sasori live?" asked deidara with fear in his eyes sakura looked at him and said.

"If we will in 2,3 hours he will have a chance to survive." said sakura and looked at sasori.

"Deidara take him on a bird and by the time we will fly I will do my best" said sakura and deidara brought sasori on the bird and sakuro jumped on the art.

"please sakura chan save him.." said deidara and bird started to fly in land of earth. sakura started cure sasori and think.

_Now I'm healing person who want to kill me and Im flying to akatsuki hideou. What will do sasori if know that I healed him...said sakur ain her mind_

**''I don't think that he will be happy but if we save him they will really think that we no more for kanoha and will let us join! and you now sasori looks very..''inner was cut by other sakura.**

_NO! DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT THAT HE IS DYING AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DISCUSS HOW SEXY HE IS! NOW PLEASE LET ME HEAL HIM. said sakura to inner and inner said and gone._

**you can't hide this feeling** **forever you like him and he is so hot and sexy. said inner and gone.**

_I don't love him he's beautiful but i don't love him! now I will save him and akatsuki will don't kill me... maybe.. said sakura and did some hand sing and her chakra changed to red color and when was healing sasori hear his moans of pain._

* * *

><p><em>rewiew please if you like it ok?<br>_


	3. akatsuki hideou

Chapter 3: Akatsuki hideou

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile<em>

_sakura I wonder how are you,maybe akatsuki guys do something_ _to you._said naruto in his mind and looked at Say.

''naruto don't worry sakura will be fine she is most surprising, but the hardest girl I now''. said kakashi sensei looking at naruto.

''I now but still if they didn't believe her, our if she mate that puppeter who wanna kill her?'' said naruto with concerned face.

'' Now you can't do anything to help her you don't now was happen between akatsuki and sakura if they didn't believe she will go home to kanoha.'' said kakashi and looked at naruto.

''I now but..''naruto was cut of.

''Naruto we don't have time lets go! baka! said kiba looking at naruto and riding on akamaru.

''Naruto-kun are you okey?''asked hinata looking at naruto naruto smile at her and said with smile.

''I'm okay hinata let's go I don't want to make you wait.'' said naruto and jumped to kiba and hinata.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours healing sasori sakura was very tired and was very sleepy. She looked at sleeping sasori and heard.<p>

**hes so cute... like a angel! said inner so sakura.**

_more like demon! inner he is our enemy and please don't say anything fucking because I'm really tired and some minutes later fall asleep...said sakura to inner._

**okey okey but don't fall asleep now cure sasori and then...said inner. **

_for who's side are you mines or theirs? and you are other my...sasori will leave if he after 20 minutes will have blood transfusion..._

'' sakura we will be there soon'' said deidara looking at sasori.

_''_deidara..I..now..will..fall..asleep_.._sasori..will..leave..h..e..need..blood...transf..usi..on...''said sakura and fall asleep near sasori.

''Sakura! blood transfusion_?''_she was asleep and deidara said to his art to lend on earth and from hideou came out konan she looked at sasori and was running with sasori and konan asked.

'' deidara what's happen? why sasori is bleeding?'' asked konan looking at running deidara.

''sasori was injured he need's blood transfusionnow!'' said deidara running to hideou and going to injured room. konan run after deidara and start blood transfusion.

* * *

><p>after some time later<p>

sakura opened her eyes and see that she is lie on the sat and look around room was very big and beautiful, there was blue rouses wallpapers,big bed for two and big window. She stand up and go to see through window she see beautiful garden and then somebody came in.

''hi sakura did you sleep well? deidara told me everything,and I wonna sai thanks sakura for that you halped sasori,and I asked pain about you joing he will think but I wonna to you join, will be one more girl in akatsuki and i will not have to heard only ass head speak.'' said konan with smile looking at smiled and asked.

'' I wonna see how sasori takes?'' said sakura. konan looked at window and said going out.

''yes, come with me.''said konan and sakura go after her.

* * *

><p>deidara was siting near sasori who still was sleeping. then entered sakura and looked at deidara and at sasori.<p>

''I will look at him ok?'' said sakura and go to look at sasori deidara stand and let her sat near sasori .She put her hand on his stomach and started looking. His body has blood he was needing and injury didn't was so dangerous.

''He will be okay.'' said sakura still siting near sasori and looking at him. Sasori started to move and opened his eyes he looked around and see sakura siting near him. He tried to sat but fell pain in his stomach. He looked at sakura with angry face and said.

''What she doing here?'' said sasori trayng to sit. Suddenly door opened and akatsuki members ender to the room there was itachi,kisame,tobi,hidan,kakuzu. They looked at sasori and deidara said.

'' Sasori danna she save your life!''said deidara looking at sakura. Sakura see on sasori's face that he was feeling pain and tried put her hands on his body but he hit in to her hand and said.

'' Don't touch me brat!'' said sasori looking angry at sakura. Sakura looked at him and stand up and said.

''In my life I have even more stubborn patients, when I will need to check I will come and check!'' said sakura nad was goig to konan. Akatsuki looked at sasori and go in other rooms. Deidara go to sasori to ask how do he feel. itachi came to konan and said something in her ear. konan looked at sakura and said.

''sakura come with me now leader wonna talk with you.'' said konan looking at sakura. Sakura looked at konan and at sasori and said.

''I will check you later sasori, let's go konan.'' said sakura and gone with konan. In room left only sasori and deidara. Sasori looked at deidara and asked.

'' whats hapen when I fall asleep?'' asked sasori deidara. deidara sat near him and said.

'' I asked sakura to help you and see did all she can,she was healing you in hour with no stopping and later she fall asleep and said that you need blood transfusion, later I and konan help you and Its all'' said deidara and looked at sasori. sasori asked.

''She help me? She really heal me?'' said sasori looking at his injury. deidara looked at injury and said.

'' If she didn't help you I think that you may already be dead. I think that she in akatsuki will be very good idea!'' said deidara smiling at sasori sasori looked at him with avil mine on his face and said.

'' I want to be alone now deidara so go away baka.'' said sasori and turned back to deidara. Deidara stand up and gone. sasori left alone.

_Why would she help me, she really did that to akatsuki believe her..But my injury is very cured and why she still want to help me... she has a plan.. I don't think that ninja like her will be a traitor...but all her friend and that kyuubi boy said her to go away...Hmm...I will think about her later..._

* * *

><p>sakura enter to room where was siting akatsuki leader. She looked at his eyes and see that they aren't normal.<p>

_so this is they leader with rinnegan_,_he looks scary, okey now I need to calmly and don't nerve... _

**relax stupid you will be okay you save life sasori and they will believe that you are traitor...but why sasori didn't said thank you?...I miss him already hes so beautiful...**

_shut up inner I have to talk with they leader not with stupid you! said sakura to inner_

**okey okey calm down baka! I just said what I think...said inner**

_you now you are very annoying! You are part of my you have to think like me you can't think on your own! you are part of me! said sakura to inner but then hear leader saying_

'' haruno sakura can you come hear and sit?'' said leader looking at sakura

'' yes leader-sama'' said sakura and quickly come and sit near leader and konan. konan was very beautiful girl with blue hair and orange eyes, leader have orange hair style like naruto and purple eyes with ring around. leader looked at sakura and said.

'' what is your abilities sakura?'' said leader. sakura looked at him and said.

'' I'm a medic ninja,I have super strength in 3 kind of chakra color, and I'm exper of antidote and poison, I now more that 15 medic jutsu.'' said sakura to leader. leader looked at her and said.

'' why do you wanna join akatsuki?'' asked leader. sakura looked at him and said.

'' I hate my village, friend and hokage! I wonna revenge.'' said sakura leader looked and said.

'' you was a student of hokage? tsunade?'' asked leader.

'' yes'' said sakura.

'' so you are student of the best medic ninja in world?'' asked leader and satnd up.

''yes but I think that now I'm the best medic ninja in world!'' said sakura to leader.

''You think that you already are better ninja that she?'' asked leader looking at window.

'' I already now much more jutsu and I created a lot of medic and other jutsu.'' said sakura looking at leader.

'' okay, I let you join but I not trust you yet, you will live in new room kona will show you.'' said leader and looked at sakura.

'' okay leader-sama'' asked sakura and looked at leader.

'' just call me pain okay sakura?'' said leader and was going to the door. Sakura looked at him standend up and said.

''okey pain-sama'' said sakura and turned to konan.

'' lets go to yours room sakura'' said konan with smile.

''okay konan.'' said sakura and go after konan. they was going in the hall way and sakura see that on the doors was numbers 1,2,3,4.. sakura turnet to ask konan.

'' konan why on the doors are numbers?'' ask sakura. konan didn't turn but said.

'' all akatsuki members have they numbers and they room has they numbers. You number will have later.'' said konan and stopped near the door.

'' there is your room.'' said konan and opened door and room has pink with sakuras pictures wallpapers and big bed,wardrobe and other door maybe to bathroom.

''wow'' said sakura and enter to the room. konan came and said.

'' I put some shampoo and your akatsuki coat is in your wardrobe and there I put some other clothes because you are bloody and grimy, now I have to go see you later If you need some ask me our others members.'' said konan turning around but sakura asked.

'' but do they all now that I'm'' sakura was cut of by konan.

'' Don't worry they all now and if they will hurt you just say me and I will teach those dumb asses! okey so bye!'' said konan and close the door. Sakura open the wardrobe and take some new clothes,black shorts and a T-shirt. then go to bathroom and wash up her body.

_so they don't truts me...yet...but what I can do to win they trust?...think sakura in her mind_

**you can fall in love with some member in akatsuki and they will believe...said inner**

_are you in your mind! and with who I can fall in love they all are freaks! said sakura to inner_

**not all deidara is nice but stupid,sasori is sexy and hot but he wonna to kill us,itachi is beautiful but to serious, hidan looks like 85 years old,zetsu is a plan,kisame to tall,kakuzu think only about money, tobi is funny but not for us... said inner**

_what!__ how can you say that! I will never like akatsuki and please do one think__..said sakura to inner_

**what? If you wonna please me to go date with leader I refuse to do that! said inner**

_no! I wonna you to get out of my head for some time our leave me alone... I have to think how get that information... I can't just ask (''ei akatsuki how did you come back?'')_

**you so rude to my why? I said that you have to fall in love with one of akatsuki and he will say all you what! said inner sakura**

_we will talk about that later now I'm going to sleep__.. said sakura and lie on the bed later she close her eyes and fall asleep..._**  
><strong>


	4. horrible day

please review..enjoy

* * *

><p>chapter 4: horrible day<p>

* * *

><p>sakura was sleeping on her bed then heard.<p>

'' shut up kakuzu I have to do that for jashin!'' said hidan. sakura wake up from that noise and sat in her bed she sleep well and still was thinkig how to get information. she remember sasori's injury and that she have to check it. she stand up from bed and get dress up. Then konan opened door and said.

''after 10 minutes will be breakfast so come in kitchen.'' said konan and gone. sakura didn't now were is kitchen so she just go into hallway and hit in some one she said.

'' I'm very sorry'' said sakura and raice her head to see into who she hit. she see two red eyes and dark hair it was itachi. he looked at her and gave her his hand. she take his hand and stand up.

'' I'm okay sakura'' said itachi and started to go into hallway. then sakura remember that she don't now where is kitchen she asked.

''itachi where is kitchen I don't now'' said sakura. itachi stopped then turned to her and said.

''go into there(he pointed into other hallway) there you will hear hidan,deidara,and others they are in kitchen.'' and he gone in hallway. sakura go to that hallway and heard someone talking it was hidan he was talking with kakuzu. Sakura opened the door and all akatsuki looked at her.

''hi sakura chan'' said tobi jumping around sakura and huging her.

''hi sakura!'' said deidara. sakura looked but didn't see sasori thre was all akatsuki member only sasori and itachi didn't was there. she sat down near deidara and asked before eating.

'' deidara how do fell sasori? and where is he?'' asked sakura still looking at her food. deidara looked at her and then remembered sasoris injury.

''he didn't fell well,I think that he now is in his room playing with puppets!'' said deidara and started to eat. sakura think than she have to check sasoris injury and asked.

''which numer is sasoris?'' asked sakura remember what konan said. deidara didn't look at her and said with all mouth.

''h..e..num..b..er...is...9..'' said deidara. sakura finished her food and go to hallway. she look at the doors and see 5,6,7,8,9. she stopped and knock to door.

''come in'' said sasori in there. sakura opened the door and sasori looked at her with serious face and said.

'' ou its you, what you what brat?'' said sasori not looking at sakura. sakura looked at him and said.

'' I will check your injury so take off your T-shirt and come to me.'' said sakura and tried not to let inner sai someting. sasori didn't look at her and said.

'' no you don't now get out of here!'' said sasori still working with his puppets. Sakura looked around and said.

'' sasori I said you before I will check your injury and do all what will need to see your injury.'' said sakura looking at sasori.

''now take off your T-shirt!'' said sakura. sasori turned with smile on his face and said.

''force me brat'' said sasori and turned to work. sakura now that she has to look at his injury and she step to sasori and think.

_force him..how..._

**just bind him to the bed and the do what you want! but what to do if he will tried to control you with chakra strings? said inner**

_ok I will listen you for once... so what to do with his chakra stings? said sakura to inner_

**I know**** that he will use chakra strings and only way to get of his fingers is to...said inner**

_what say me? please?.. said sakura to inner_

**It's so simple you just need to..broke his fingers! said inner**

_what? no no I don't wonna hurt his fingers he later will kill me totally! said sakura to inner_

**later but it will be so much fun ,he will can not do to you ,and you will can do everything what you want! said inner**

_you! you are damn pervert! inner so just help me now do that ok? asked sakura inner_

**hmm... okay because it will be funny!lets go said inner and sakura started.**

sakura take sasori's one andbroke his fingers,sasori didn't scream but sakura hear a little moan he looked at her and asked.

'' are you crazy? fucked bitch you broke my fingers! I will kill you!'' said sasori and tried to created chakra string but sakura grab his hand and broke other fingers and then she put sasori on bed and now she was on top on him. sasori looked at his uncomfortable position and moved from sakura's touch. she take off his t-shirt and looked at his injury. It still was very bad then she touched injury and sasori moved she looked at him and asked.

'' did it hurt?'' asked sakura sasori looked at her and said.

'' brat you broke all my fingers and touch my injury which is in pain all time! of course its hurts!'' said sasori looking at her she said.

'' you say to force you so I did'' said sakura and looked at injury then do some hand sigs and put her hands on injury. sasori relax a little because pain didn't was that big and then someone opened the door. it was deidara he looked at them and asked. with red face

'' ou did I disturb you I will leave because I see you are busy danna''said deidara and looked at sasori sasori looked at him with red face.

'' deidara save be from that bitch!'' said sasori but deidara run into hallway and didn't hear. sasori looked at sakura she didn't look at him she was still healing and then she looked at him and when tried to get of she fall and was lieng an him, they were very close that they noses were touching. sasori was very nervous and sakura didn't fell right about this position.

**yeah yeah closer and kiss him it will be so sexy! hes eyes are so beautiful...**

_shut up inner! I don't like him!_

**really so why you are still lieng on top on him?**

sakura quickly stand up and realise sasori he sat on bed and didn't look at sakura. hes face was still red of shame and he was embarrassing from that position. sakura sat near him and started to heal his fingers. he didn't look at her but said.

'' you know that when I will can use my hand you will be death?'' said sasori. sakura raise her head and said with smile.

'' sorry sasori but that was you said to me force you so I did, but in tomorrow I think that I will not need do some like that'' said sakura and do some hand sing then her hand was with red chakra and she put that chakra to sasori's fingers he feel how fast his fingers healing and sakura stand up and gone to the hallway but hear.

'' I still will kill you and no one in akatsuki will protect you!'' said sasori with smile on his face and his injury pain was gone, but still he don't like when she heal him like that.

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

deidara run to the living room and said.

'' sasori was perverting sakura! he tried to have sex with her!'' said deidara and konan come to him.

'' did he really tried to do that to sakura?'' asked konan with angry akatsuki looked at deidara and he said.

''yeah I see he was controling her to have that!'' said and sat on the chair. konan looked to other akatsuki and think.

_If that old pervert will do some like that to my sakura I will kill him! but wait If deidara see that... sakura uo now!_

'' hi everyone!'' said sakura entering to the run to her and deidara asked.

'' did he do?'' said deidara. konan was very angry but sakura said.

'' do what?'' asked sakura konan looked at her and asked.

''he wonna to have sex with you right?''asked konan with very very angry face. sakura looked at her and smile.

'' no he didn't I was just healing him'' said sakura but konan said.

'' he is blackmailing you right! don't worry I will kill that bastard!'' said konan when enter pain.

'' what is happening in here?'' said pain and looked at angry konan.

'' sasori try to have sex with sakura!'' said konan and looked at sakura. sakura didn't understand whats happening.

'' he what?'' said pain with shock in his voice. then enter itachi,kisame,hidan.

''what with who tried to have sex?'' asked hidan looking at konan and looked at sakura and said.

''sasori tried to rape sakura!'' said pain. hidan looked at her and said.

'' why didn't he call me to came...'' said hidan but pain looked at him and he said.

''I mean why did he what to do so perverting think like that!'' said hidan to pain and sat down. sakura looked to konan and asked.

'' who tell you think like that?'' said sakura and looked at konan.

''deidara tell us that he see how sasori was raping you!'' said konan looking at deidara. sakura looked at deidara and said.

'' you did what he..'' she was cut of by some one who enter to the room.

'' hi! did you see sakura I what to..ou you are here so I will not need to search you any more'' said sasori and when looked around all akatsuki looked at him.

'' no you will not dare touch her damn pervert!'' said konan and hide sakura behind her. pain and deidara come to sasori and asked.

'' sasori did really you try rape sakura?'' asked pain.

'' I tried what? who tell you that?'' he looked at deidara and said.

'' deidara! I will kill you what did you say!'' said sasori looking evil at deidara. sakura looked at sasori. konan said somethink to pain in ear and pain said.

'' sasori don't you dare touch sakura again okey now get out off there!'' said pain. sasori looked at her and said.

'' why you all are for her?'' asked sasori and gone in hallway. then sakura sat down and later she forget that, she talk with deidara,tobi,hidan,kisame they all like her and later she go to her room but konan order itachi to go with her.

* * *

><p>sakura go with itachi no talking and when she was near her room itachi said.<p>

'' I will go now so bye'' said itachi and turned over to the hallway.

''bye itachi'' said sakura and opened door in room was very dark and she close the door and turn on the light. she go to the bathroom and turn on the light and some one was behind her she wonna to scream but he put his hand on her mouth and around her waist (if she triend to run). and said in to her ear.

'' please don't scream sakura I came here not to kill you.'' said sasori and let her go, she turned and asked.

'' sasori why did you came here?'' asked sakura he looked at her and said.

'' deidara said somethink so please can you told konan not to believe in to that.'' said sasori and then heard someting bumbing in to the door and there was all akatsuki with they pijamas.

'' SASORI I SAID YOU TO NOT TOUCH SAKURA! DAMN PERVERT!'' said konan with crazy and angry look on her face. sasori let sakura go and said.

'' I didn't do anything to her! why all of you think that!'' said sasori ,and konan hit him and he fall down.

'' get out of here damn pervert!'' said konan and hug sakura.

'' what did he do in this time?'' asked pain. tobi come closer and said.

'' sasori danna is a bad boy! tobi is a good boy!'' said tobi looking at sakura. sakura looked at him and asked.

'' why do you think that?'' asked sakura tobi said.

''because he want to see your beautiful think you hide!'' said tobi.

'' what thinks? asked sakura tobi.

'' all thinks that beautiful girls have, deidara sempai said that you have tooo..'' said tobi and looked at deidara which was with red face.

'' okey we will talk about that tomorrow okey now all go to sleep.'' said konan and hug sakura and said in to her ear.

'' I put around all sasoris room paper boobs so if he tired to go to 'see' you he will be roast like chicken!'' said konan and went to hallway. sakuro lie to the bed and fall asleep.


	5. dad?

REVIEW PLEASE! ENJOY...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : akatsuki members<p>

* * *

><p>sakura hear door opening and open her eyes. she looked at door and see konan entering in to the room. she sat in the bed and looked at konan.<p>

'' good morning sakura!'' said konan and looked at the window. sakura looked at her and said.

'' good morning konan!'' said sakura and go to the bathroom. she go to shower and later dress up. go to bedroom and looked at konan. konan was looking at open window.

'' konan did you blow up sasori?'' asked sakura looking at konan.

'' no he didn't tried to 'see' you, now I will go to kitchen do breakfast you will go with itachi he will protect you from sasori.'' said konan and turned to hunders papers and flow in to window.

'' bye konan'' said sakura amd feel like papers fly around her and hear.

'' bye sakura'' said konan voice. in sakuras ear. sakura open the door and see itachi waiting for her. she looked at itachi and said.

'' hi itachi! did you sleep well?'' asked sakura and smile at itachi. itachi looked at her and said.

'' hi sakura, yes, let's go'' said itachi and turned to hallway and started to go. sakura go after him. she hear deidara speaking to tobi to don't eat cookies before breakfast. she open door and said to akatsuki member the was hidan,kakuzu,deidara,tobi,konan,pein,kisame. only sasori didn't was there.

'' hi guys!'' said sakura.

'' hi sakura'' said deidara.

'' hei sakura'' said hidan

'' hello sakura chan'' said tobi.

'' hi'' said all other members. sakura sat down and started to eat then opened the door and came in to kitchen sasori he looked at sakura and sat down. he was a few metres from her and all akatsuki members was looking at him.

'' sasori danna is a bad boy! tobi is a good boy!'' said tobi and sat near sakura. sakura looked at sasori and looked at his stomach and think.

_I need to look at his injury..._ _but why all akatsuki think that he tried to rape me.. but It is very good protection from him killing me..._

**yeah we will go and break his finger again! said inner**

_no we don't! I think that he will let see his injury...but how I will can see if all akatsuki don't let me be closer that 10 metres!_

**its easy just ask konan to hold him and they will let you see his injury..**

_no I will not I will go and see his injury alone!_

then sasori stand up and go to his room sakura stand up and deidara asked.

**'' **sakura will you go to see sasori's injury today?'' asked deidara and konan looked at sakura.

'' yes I will'' said sakura and gone to the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>in sasori's room<em>

sasori was siting and working with his puppets. when some one knock in the door.

'' come in'' said sasori and look at sakura entering to the room. sasori fast turn over and continued to work. sakura looked at him and said.

'' hi sasori I came here to look at your injury.'' said sakura. sasori didn't look at her.

'' okay '' said sasori and was still siting and working. sakura looked at his pupets and think.

_I think that do some art like that is very not easy.._

**hmm.. sakura how you think will he let force him and today?**

_no we will not force him today I think that he will let see his injury__..._

**you think so... but he is still siting and don't listening you...**

'' sasori so how long will I have to wait you'' asked sakura and take a steep to sasori. sasori looked at her then stand up and take off his T-shirt. then sat on the bed because he was feeling pain. sakura came to him and sat near looked at his injury and sasori asked.

''so will you heal me ,our will look at my body?'' said sasori with angry in his voice sakura looked at him and said.

''lie down'' said sakura and sasori lie on the bed. sakura came to him closer and put her hands on his injury. he looked at her and asked.

''where is your body guards?'' asked sasori. sakura didn't look at him but said.

'' I don't have body guards.'' said sakura.

'' really so why they all so protect you from me?'' asked sasori.

'' I don't know, they all think some think else...'' said sakura.

'' so why you didn't tell them that I didn't rape you our some other thinks!'' asked sasori.

'' I tried but...'' said sakura.

'' but you know that I hate you and you what to have protect from me?'' said sasori.

'' no its not true! Im not afraid of you sasori! I kill you once so I can do it twice!'' said sakura.

'' really but why you are so good to me and really care about me ?'' said sasori with smile and looked at sakura.

'' no Im not, Im medic ninja and I can't let people die!'' said sakura and didn't look at sasoris smile.

'' yeah and you will save life to your biggest enemy?'' asked saori.

''I..'' she was cut of by open the door and looked at them.

'' konan I found sakura!'' said deidara. sakura tried to stand but she fell on sasori's top. she looked at him ,and her and his face became red. then konan enter to room and see sakura and sasori lying on the bed.

'' Sasori what are you doing to sakura! damn pervert!'' said konan and grabbed sakura and pushed sasori. then konan and sakura gone to the hallway because konan was holding sakura. they enter to sakura's room and sakura sat on her bed.

'' sakura what did he do in this time?'' asked konan.

'' he did noting! I was healing him!'' said sakura.

'' really so why when I enter I find you lying on him? our you like him?'' asked konan.

'' no I don't ! I just was healing him!'' said sakura.

'' In that position?'' asked konan with smile. sakura blushes on her face and konan asked.

'' If you really like him be together! but if you don't and he is raping you he will get!'' said konan.

'' I don't know...'' said sakuro and lie down. konan stand and go near door.

'' I will be in garden bye sakura.'' said konan and close door.

_do I like sasori...no he want to kill me..._

**but he is so sexy... and hot I think that like him... and you**

_what I?_

**stupid do you love him?**

_I? no I don't love him! he is is..._

**beautiful,sexy,hot,good,evil,smart...**

_no! no I will never like him he want to kill me!_

**but he is so...**

_no! inner no lets go and look at the garden konan said._

**okay...but still what do you think about sasori?**

_I don't know yet..._

* * *

><p><em>in sasori's room<em>

_hmm.. she didn't say true to konan and konan will be in psicho mode. that's bad. some one open door and said._

_'' _sasori let's go I need you to help in garden, anyway you aren't doing somethink importan'' said konan and go to the hallway sasori go after her.

* * *

><p>'' konan chan tobi is here and will help you, tobi is a good boy!'' said tobi jumping. In garden was sasori,konan,tobi,hidan.<p>

'' so what will we do konan?'' asked hidan. konan pick up shovel and said.

'' all you will do garden works!'' said konan with smile. hidan looked at her and said.

'' no I will not do fucking shit like this!'' said hidan, konan looked at him and asked in deathy voice.

'' you will do garden works!'' said konan. hidan scared an said.

'' okay okay konan...'' said hidan and started to work. sasori was watering flowers, hidan and tobi was rooting out weeds. konan was walking and watch how they work. she have a metal rod and she hit if they don't work.

* * *

><p>sakura was walking in the hallway and some one hit into her. she fall down and said.<p>

'' uh.. Im very sorry!'' she raise her head and see pain. he looked at her and said.

'' sakura Im sorry its my fault, but I want to talk to you about sasori?'' said pain and help her to stand.

'' about sasori?'' asked sakura. and looked at pain he looked at her and said.

'' yes, did he really tried to rape you? you now I aren't that man who will stand and do nothink. I with konan are close friends but I can stand that what he tried to do!'' said pain. sakura looked at him and said with smile.

'' pain don't worry about me,I will be okay, I didn't think that akatsuki leader is so care and good, you are very nice to me pain, like dad!'' said sakura.

**what did you say that pain is your dad!**

_I need that they trust me, pain like me and he isn't that bad! if he will believe me maybe I will get much more information then I expect!_

**really pain is nice! but he is not my father! but for the mission I will do all its need. okay lets see pain-dad, konan-mam, kakuzu and kisame-uncles,itachi-cousin, and sasori,hidan,deidara,zetsu,tobi are other family members!**

_wow... I like my new famili tree..._

**really?**

_of course! I love akatsuki who wonna to kill my friend!_

**okay okay now lets pretend for our new 'dad'**

'' dad?''said pain with shock on his face and looked at sakura. sakura smile and said.

'' yes you are very kind and good!'' said sakura.

'' sakura I like you like my daughter, and konan just love you because she didn't have a girl to talk in akatsuki,and now we will test you on a mission!'' said pain and open door to garden. in garden was konan,itachi,kisame,hidan,tobi,sasori. they all looked at pain and he said.

'' meeting will begin after 10 minutes!'' said pain and gone in the hallway. sakura go to konan and they sat on the bench. konan start to talk about how ather akatsuki guys are bad. she was talking but sakura didn't listen to her she was deep thinking.

_my first akatsuki mission... I wish that I don't have to kill people.._

**mission...what will we do..hm.. maybe we will need to do some evil thinks?**

_yeah...stupid inner we will do evil thinks..._

'' sakura do you listen to me?'' said konan with angry face. sakura looked at her and said.

'' yes konan of course!'' said sakura with smile and stand up. she go to the door and konan asked.

'' sakura where are you going?'' asked konan. sakura looked at her and said.

'' I'm going to the meeting, I think that pein is waiting.'' said sakura. konan stand up and do some hand sign and she turned to hunders papers and fly. sakura open the door and gone in the hallway. she was going to the meeting room.

_mission but if I will meet naruto or others..._

**you know the ansver we didn't get that information so we can't go back to kanoha!**

_i know but I so miss them.. but I think that i forget somethink..._

**maybe heal sasori?**

_yeah! he can't go on a mission for a week! i have to tell that to pain_

**sakura you will be late for a meeting!**

_yeah you right inner so bye!_

**hm..bye**

said inner and gone. sakura run in the hallway and find meeting room she open the door and sat near itachi and kisame._  
><em>


	6. demon mode

sorry bad english...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: demon mode<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at konan,pain and other akatsuki members and pain stand up and said.<p>

'' all are here so I say, I have 2 mission and on first will go itachi and sakura they will have to transport papers to Village Hidden in Valleys. village is in lands of rivers. other mission will do hidan and kakuzu, they will have to meet akatsuki helper in the land of wind. . sakura,itachi,kakuzu,hidan you leave tomorrow. all other member don't have now mission'' said pain and gave itachi and kakuzu some scroll about mission.

_they don't trust me...interesting_ _what an a helper in land of wind..._

said sakura in her mind. she stand up when all akatsuki members was gone and go to sasori to check his injury.

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile in kitchen<br>_

''pain it will be her first mission,what do you think about sakura, can she really be a traitor?'' said konan to pain.

'' I don't trust her yet but she is very nice girl ,but I trust sasori if he see that she betray her friends I believe.'' said pain and drink some tea. konan looked at him and pain said.

'' konan do you like her?'' asked pain. konan looked at him and said.

'' yes, she is like daughter to me and I fell like I have to protect her from that bastard!'' said konan.

'' you mean sasori? you know sakura said to me that no need to worry about them, but I really interest in that what is happening between them..'' said pain. konan stand up and go to the door.

'' Im going to talk to sasori and sakura, I don't like this..'' said konan and open the door.

'' do whatever you whant konan.'' said pain and drink some tea. konan close the door and go to the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>in sasori's room<em>

_sakura have her first mission..she will not be in hideou for a few days and I can relax...and other will not be angry at me..._

knock konck

''come in'' said sasori and looked at the door. sakura came in and open her mouth to said some thing but sasori stand up, takes off his t-shirt and lie on the bed. sakura was surprised and sat near him and looked at his injury. he didn't look at her.

'' sasori I will go on a mission so be careful with your injury, okay?'' said sakura to him.

'' okay..'' said sasori. and fell her hand on his skin. he fell her medic ninjutsu and pain gone. she looked at him and asked.

'' sasori I didn't asked you early but why did you let kill you?'' asked sakura. sasori was a little shock at this question but said.

'' I didn't let kill myself!'' said sasori to sakura.

'' but your grandmother said that you can easily dodge her last attack so why did you let kill yourself?'' asked sakura.

'' non of your businees!'' said sasori.

'' sorry but I don't get it.. why you let kill yourself...'' said sakura and looked at his injury. sasori looked at her and take a deep breath.

''yes I let you to kill me..'' said sasori. sakura looked at him and asked.

'' why?'' asked sakura.

'' I don't know maybe I was tired of live! our maybe I was just very angry that a little girl defeated my!'' said sasori.

'' Im not a little girl!'' said sakura to him.

'' why are you mad? you are only 16.'' said sasori.

'' and you are..'' said sakura.

'' don't forget I just look like 16,17 years old but really Im 36.'' said sasori with smile. sakura turned to his injury and quietly said.

'' old hag..'' sasori hear that and said.

'' what did you call me?'' said sasori.

'' ahh..I...''said sakura to him and tried to stand up. but sasori grab her hand and put his hand around her waist. that she can't run.

'' what did you call me?'' said sasori to her.

'' I...I...'' said sakura with red face and tired to run but sasori was holding her.

'' sasori you are hurting me let me go!'' said sakura and tried to push him.

'' okay if you say what did you call me.'' said sasori.

''okay, I call you...old hag..''' said sakura and looked at sasori. his face turned dark and evil and he said.

''old hag...do I look like old hag?'' said sasori to her. sakura escaped from his hands and run tu the door.

'' I will kill you!'' said sasori and sakura run to the hallway and said to him.

'' first you have to catch me!'' said sakura with smile. then she hit in some one and fast stand up and run. konan looked at running sakura and see sasori running after her and fast go after them.

* * *

><p><em>meanwhille<em>

_sakura how are you...are you okay with akatsuki... what will they do to you if they will know..._

'' NARUTO! get you stupid ass here and help my!'' said ino to naruto and naruto fast run to her and help bring medic book to the hospital.

''ino how do you think sakura is living?'' asked naruto with sad face. ino looked at him and said.

'' if we talk about sakura, I think that she is living okay!'' said ino with smile.

'' why do you think that she is okay?'' asked naruto.

'' because if she wasn't okay she was here! right naruto?'' said ino.

'' right, if some think happen she will get back!'' said naruto and fell strange. like his chakra is going out of him.

'' naruto are you all right?'' asked looked at her and said with smile.

'' yes ino, I will be fine!'' said naruto.

_this felling.. no.. sakura..._

* * *

><p>sakura jumped of the tree and run to the rouse garden.<p>

'' you can't run forever!'' said sasori with smile and some of his puppets attack sakura.(now you think what the shit is happening I will tell you sakura run to the garden and now she is 'fighting' sakura vs sasori but they are just playing) sakura dodget all attacks and said.

'' I think that in year you get stronger but is seems that no!'' said sakura and smile. sasori move his fingers and puppets attack her and she started to fall she looked behind and see big puppet in which she will fall and she can't get out. she fast do some sign and behind her appear clone. clone push sakura and clone fall to the puppet. sakura jumped to the ground and concentrated her chakra in hands and destroyed puppets which attack her.

'' are you two crazy! what are you doing? you destroyed my garden!'' said konan with angry voice.

'' are they really fighting?'' asked deidara.

'' I don't think, so they are just playing.'' said pain.

'' PLAYING? THEY DESTROYED MY ALL GARDEN! scream konan to pain with angry face and voice.

'' tobi don't like this if sakura-chan will get hurt?'' said tobi.

sasori stoped attacking sakura and sakura stop running and said to sasori.

'' ah.. hei sasori can you attack me with all puppets in same time?'' asked sakura.

'' yes sakura.'' said sasori.

'' are you crazy he will kill you sakura!'' said konan but sakura said.

'' I will use my new technique! don't worry konan.'' said sakura and started do some hand signs. sasori move his fingers and all his hundred puppets started to attack sakura in one time. sakura stopped doing hand signs and whan the all puppets where very close she just open her eyes and on her was red chakra just like naruto when he gets angry. all puppets fly back and sakuras chakra started to have a form one tail,two,three.. and then was nine stopped all akatsuki was looking at her with shock on they face put then pain asked.

'' sakura what is this?'' said pain.

'' its my new technique! I call it demon mode!'' said sakura and all akatsuki members was staring in to her chakra tails.

'' but this chakra it is kyuubi's!'' said sasori looking at her chakra.

'' sakura how did you get kyuubi's chakra?'' asked pain. sakura do some hand sign and her chakra turn to normal.

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile in kanoha<em>

''what did you say? demon mode?'' said tsunade to naruto.

'' yes, when sakura use that technique I fell like my fox chakra is geting out!'' said naruto.

'' and what did you think about all that?'' said tsunade.

'' I think that she maybe be in danger!'' said naruto.

'' I don't now..naruto sakura now all details of mission,if she will get information she have to come back when she will be on a mission,in other situaition they don't let her go!'' said tsunade.

'' but I have to go and find her! I wonna to see if she okay!'' said naruto and some one knock the door.

'' come in'' said tsunade.

'' tsunade-sama you don't believe who is back to kanoha!'' said shizune with smile.

'' really who?'' asked tsunade and dark figure came in to room.

'' sa..sa..'' said naruto still in shock. he run and hug dark figure screaming.

''SASUKE!'' said naruto and started to cry. sasuke looked at him and said.

'' you idiot let me go!'' said sasuke with angry face. then all others came.(ino,shikamaru,choji,hinata,ten ten,neji,lee..and others)

'' sasuke is back!'' said ino jumping and runing to sasuke ,but naruto don't let sasuke go and ino said.

'' hei naruto other to wonna hug sasuke!'' said ino.

'' all right'' said naruto with smile and tears was still felling on his face.

'' I didn't think that sasuke will back so suddenly..'' said shikamaru in lazy tone.

'' naruto-kun is very happy'' said hinata. then into room came kakashi. sasuke was looking at all them but then said.

'' where is sakura?'' asked sasuke looking at naruto. naruto stopped cry and said.

'' she is on a mission!'' said naruto and all see that he will cry again.

'' on what misson?'' asked sasuke.

'' she is in akatsuki now.'' said naruto with sad face and looked at tsunade.

'' she is pretending joing akatsuki to get information.'' said tsunade and shizune give her some papers.

'' really? she? she is so silly and weak why did you send her?'' asked sasuke.

'' she isn't weak! she is strongest and the best medic ninja in kanoha!'' said naruto and tsunade and shizune looked at him.

'' ah.. and you shizune and grandma tsunade are the best..he he..'' said naruto with smile.

'' but what information she have to get?'' asked sasuke. tsunade looked at him and said.

'' how did 5 akatsuki members come back to live!'' said tsunade and sasuke face turned dark.

'' he is back?'' asked sasuke. tsunade know about sasuke is talking and said.

'' yes sasuke itachi is alive!'' said tsunade and suddenly naruto jumped to sasuke and hug him and said.

'' now Im not weak and I will not let you leave again!'' said naruto to sasuke.

'' you stupid..baka..'' said sasuke and turned to go.

'' I will go to my house, Im tired of... naruto..'' said sasuke naruto stand up and said going after sasuke.

'' hei wait sasuke you didn't tell me all what did you do in these 5 years!'' said naruto and run to the hallway after sasuke. tsunade was angry at naruto because they didn't completed they talk.

'' hei naruto come back!..'' said tsunade but she know that now naruto will not let sasuke alone. she sat down and take some papers and said.

'' good that you are here I have some mission to you.'' said tsunade and all them turned to her.

'' I have a B rank mission for team 8 (hinata,kiba..). and for other now I don't have mission so you get go and talk with sasuke like naruto.'' said tsunade with smile and gave shino papers about mission. all gone and only hinata,kiba,shino left.

'' hmm.. help safely to princess fuku go from the land of rivers to her home.'' said shino reading the mission.

'' princess fuku..ou I remember when Ino had to pretend her!'' said kiba.

'' lady tsunade when we leave?'' asked hinata.

'' tomorrow and now go and get all its need you know that in land of rivers is a lot of bandits!'' said tsunade and they leave.

_ou sakura.. are you all right..think tsunade and said to shizune._

'' its already late shizune lets go home'' said tsunade and shizune said.

'' okay tsunade-sama'' said with smile shizune and put all papers to the drawer.


	7. new technique

_**please review!**_ enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: New technique!<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at pain and said.<p>

'' when I was fighting vs orichimaru on the bridge earth and heaven I was injured by naruto when he was in Nine-Tails grasp. And like poison his demons chakra some how went to my chakra. later when naruto again was angry and kyuubis chakra was going out I fell like mines chakra is growing and aroud my appear that chakra later I understand how it works and now I can use,but I don't have the reall power I have just a little of his chakra.'' said sakura to akatsuki. then she fell very weak and sarted to fell when some one grab her and it was puppet. then all akatsuki came to her but konan was walking aroud and looking at her garden.

'' thats very impressive technique sakura'' said pain. sakura smile at him and hear konan.

'' I will kill you all! what did you do to my garden!'' said konan with angry face.

'' sorry konan.'' said sakura to her and fell deep pain in her legs there was a little demons chakra left so she did some hand sign and pain disappeared. kona was still walking aroud and saing.

'' my garden.. my beautiful..garden..'' said konan to herself. then pain asked.

'' sakura are you okay? if you aren't you can't go on a mission.'' said pain.

''no Im fine.. I just need a little rest.'' said sakura and tried to stand but her legs didn't listen to her. pain see that sakura can't walk and said.

'' itachi can you take sakura to her room, we will help konan to clean the garden.'' said pain. itachi came to sakura and take her in his hand bridal style. sakura was a little red face of this but itachi didn't look at her and he didn't see her red face. he open the door and put sakura on her bed she looked at him and asked.

'' hei itachi when do we leave tomorow?'' asked stopped and said.

''after breakfast'' said he and sakura said.

''okay bye itachi.'' said sakura.

'' bye sakura'' said itachi and close the door. sakura was very tired and wonna to sleep. she close her eyes and hear.

''tobi put those rock there! no not there!'' said deidara and tobi said.

'' okay sempai!'' said tobi and sakura hear.

''AAAAAHHHH! my foot tobi I will kill you!'' said deidara and sakura hear.

'' no no sempai tobi is sorry tobi didn't wonna to hurt sempais foot with rocks!'' said tobi.

BOOB!

''hei you two stop fighting and help use!'' said konan with angry voice.

'' okay konan-sama, tobi is a good boy!'' said tobi and run.

sakura didn't hear more because she fall asleep and think how to get information but then she hear.

**you stupid baka! why did you tell then about demon mode?**

_ah..i don't know..._

**just great! our greatest technique now know all akatsuki members!**

_but now they really can trust me right? inner?_

**I think so...**

_okay inner now lets just sleep okay?_

**okay bye..**

_bye.._

* * *

><p><em>morning in kanoha<em>

''baka I set leave me alone for 5 minutes!'' said sasuke to naruto.

''no! now I will never let you go!'' said naruto and was still holding into sasukes leg.

'' naruto if you dodn't let me go I will use my techniques!'' said sasuke to him.

'' really that will be grade! I wonna to see do you learn more techniques!'' said naruto with smile. sasuke was very angry at him and said.

'' wonna see? okay!'' he do some hand sign and naruto fell him chakra, sasuke said.

''_ Chidori Current!''(chidori all around his body) _naruto fast jump back at sasuke and sasuke said_._

'' thanks god sake that you let me go.. I didn't think that I will work on you naruto..'' said sasuke with smile and go to the training grounds. naruto run after him.

* * *

><p>in akatsuki hideou<p>

'' sakura wake up'' said voice to sakura. she slowly open her eyes and see konan standing near the window and looking at the garden.

'' uh..konan good morning konan!'' said sakura and sat in her bed. konan didn't look at her but said.

'' good morning sakura, our garden is almost rebuild! said konan. sakura stand up and go to the window and see that almost all flowers are back and ground is clean.

''wow when did you have time to do all this?'' asked sakura konan.

'' I didn't do it, It do deidara,tobi,hidan!'' said konan with smile and sakura said.

''they do it all night?'' asked sakura.

'' yes'' said konan and go near the door.

'' sakura after 15 minutes will be breakfast, and you rip yours tools holder(where is a kunai's) and go to sasori he will give you new for the mission,but if he will tried to do somethink else just say..'' said konan and close the doors. sakura go to the bathroom shower her and dress up. she go to the kitchen and sat near tobi and deidara. deidara was looking like zombie because he didn't get normal sleep.

'' deidara are you all right?'' asked sakura and konan put her food near her.

'' yeah sakura..Im...ju..s.t..very..sl.e...'' said deidara and was just geting to sleep when tobi jump to him and said.

'' hei deidara-sempai! will you eat your breakfast?'' asked tobi and deidara jumped from the noise and hit tobi to the head.

''aaa! tobi didn't want to wake up deidara-sempai, tobi is a good boy!'' said tobi crying.

'' no tobi you are bad boy and now go to yours room!'' said deidara to him. sakura said to tobi.

'' tobi don't cry you are good boy, come to me I will see your head.'' said sakura and tobi came to her. she looked and pat him.

'' tobi you will be all right and don't listen that bad boy deidara.'' said sakura with smile. tobi was juming aroud her like dog. sakura eat her breakfast and go to the sasori's room.

* * *

><p>sakura open the door and come in to sasori's room.<p>

''sasori?'' said sakura. she see on his table some tools holders and go to see. and she hear the bathroom opening and turned.

'' sakura?'' said sasori looking at her. he was wearing only a towel around his waist. sakura looked at him and said with red face.

'' I.. came here to taka tools holder!'' said sakura and fast look at sasori to the ground. he came to her and looked at tools holder and give one her.

'' this is the best for you you in there can have kunai's,poisons,antidotes.'' said sasori and looked at sakura. she was still with red face and looking at the ground. she take the tool holder and said.

'' and I wonna to take a look at yours injury'' said sakura and sasori looked at her.

'' okay'' said sasori. he go and sat on his bed. sakura looked at him and he said.

'' so will you look at injury our not?'' asked sasori. sakura turned more red and said.

'' can you first dress up because I will not work with man who is wearing only a towel!'' said sakura.

'' okay.. but I don't see why I have to dress up..'' said sasori and go to the bathroom to drees up.

'' because if your towel accidentally slip...I don't wonna think..'' said sakura.

sakura sat on his bed and looked at his poisons there were so many of them. she looked at medicine herbs and think.

_how can he know so many poisons?_

then bathroom door open and sasori came in wearing shorts. he lie down near sakura and sakura looked at his injury and said.

'' you know yours injury is healing more faster that in others peoples.''said sakura.

''yeah I know. didn't my grandmother told you?'' asked sasori.

'' what she had to told me?'' asked sakura.

'' before fight. didn't she told you that Im a medicine ninja to?''asked sasori.

''no..'' said sakura.

'' hm...'' said sasori. sakura looked at him and asked.

'' sasori?'' said sakura.

'' yes?'' said sasori.

'' can I take some poisons and antidotes of ours?'' asked sakura.

'' hm..okay but but later made them and give me back'' said sasori.

'' okay..'' said sakura and stopped healing sasori. she stand up and go to see some poisons. sasori stand up and go to his thinks and gave sakura some kunais.

'' these are with poison which paralyze, these with my poison.'' said sasori sakura looked at kunais and asked.

'' your poison?'' asked sakura.

'' yes I created that poison which I use on fight with you.'' said sasori. sakura careful put all kunais,poisons,antidotes to tool holder. and go to the sasori he turned to her and she hug him.

'' thanks'' said sakura. sasori was very nervous about that but he fell well. sakura remember that he don't like be touched and said.

'' ou sorry sasori! you don't like be touched?'' said sakura.

''I..'' he was cut off by door and there was itachi.

'' sakura we have to go.'' said itachi. sakura looked at him and said going to him.

'' okay itachi,bye sasori!'' said sakura with smile.

'' bye...'' said sasori and go back to his work.

* * *

><p>''CHIDORI!''<p>

''RASENGAN!''

BOOOOOOOOB!

''what is happening in there?'' said tsunade to the kakahi and other. she looked at the training ground and see that two guys are fighting. all training ground was destroyet.

'' kakahi what is happening?'' asked tsunade.

'' naruto don't leave sasuke so they bet, if naruto win he will can be with sasuke allways,if sasuke win naruto will let him go.'' said kakahi to tsunade.

'' so how stop them?'' asked tsunade.

'' only sakura can stop them now.'' said kakahi.

''But we don't have sakura!'' said tsunade and jumped at rock which fly in to her.

'' what to do now?'' asked shizune.

'' I don't know..if sakura was here..'' said tsunade.

'' but she isn't here...'' said kakahi.

'' naruto-kun please stop!'' said hinata.

'' hei naruto you will destroy all kanoha if you don't stop.'' said kiba.

''naruto it's not funny and don't you dare attack sasuke!'' said ino.

''he..he.. sasuke now I will never let you go!'' said naruto and do clone jutsu.

'' NARUTO YOU BAKA YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!'' said sasuke and destroy clones with chidori.

''STOP YOU TWO!'' and sakura run to the battle arena. sasuke and naruto stopped and run to sakura.

''sakura-chan!'' said naruto.

''sakura!'' said sasuke.

suddenly sakura disapiered and there was tsunade she grab sasuke and naruto and said.

'' NOW YOU TWO WILL GET!'' said she with angry face and voice.

''where did sakura-chan go?'' asked naruto tsunade.

'' you baka it was just a joke!'' said sasuke to him.

''NO!SAKURA-CHAN!'' said naruto and started to cry. tsunade hold them and give sasuke to kakahi and said.

'' If you will fight like that again I will beat yours ass!'' said tsunade and go to hokage tower.

''okay grandma tsunade but still I was winning so I win!'' said naruto.

'' no I was winning! said sasuke.

'' just like old years,but sakura isn't here..'' said kakahi.

''yeah..I so miss her..'' said naruto.

'' so do I..'' said sasuke.

* * *

><p>please review!<p> 


	8. forest

please review! enjoy..

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: forest<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura was jumping from tree to tree near itachi. they didn't talk. but then he asked.<p>

'' why did you join akatsuki?'' asked itachi. sakura was surprised and didn't know about what he is talking.

'' I said before because..'' she was cut of by itachi.

'' No. I know that you are spy from kanoha.'' said itachi and sakuras mind just blow up.

**what! he know that! Im died...moomy I don't wonna die yet...**

_shut up inner I don't know how did he know that but now if somethink will go bad I will return to kanoha if I run from him.._

**hey don't forget..vs sharingan 1 run,2 go to the back.! and you are one!**

_I don't know now lets just talk with him okay..before died..._

'' so how did you know that?'' asked sakura.

''It is very easy because kunoichi like you will never be a traitor..'' said itachi.

'' what? you don't know me!'' said sakura.

''sakura I know you, you don't know me..'' said itachi and looked at the sky.

'' I read about you, you kill your clan,for tes...'' she was cut of.

''no..I didn't kill then for test my power...'' said itachi.

'' but then why?'' asked sakura.

'' you are tsunade's helper so why didn't you read about me?'' asked itachi.

'' I can't go to archive and do what I want!'' said sakura.

''hm... you are really in love with my brother?'' asked itachi. sakura's face turned red and itachi said.

'' you don't know me but I can sai one think that Im just like you'' said itachi.

'' you mean you love sasuke?'' asked sakura. itachi turned to her with serious face and said.

'' no Im a spy just like you'' said Itachi.

'' but you are reall traitor!'' said sakura.

'' Im pretending...'' said itachi and stopped. suddenly some one was near them.

* * *

><p>kiba,hinata,shino was running in the forest to land of rivers and suddenly kiba stopped.<p>

'' kiba-kun what is it?'' asked hinata.

_that smell...I know that smell it is very familiar just like..._

''sakura!'' said kiba and run to the forest after the smell.

''kiba-kun do you sense sakura?'' asked hinata.

''yes and she is close, but with her is somebody...'' said kiba.

''don't forget kiba that we have to 'hate' sakura we can't talk with her...'' said shino.

'' I know shino but I wonna to sai her that sasuke is back!'' said smell sakura and other human, others smell was familiar.

''hm.. I was seeing that other smell..just don't remember its smells very like...

* * *

><p>''Itachi! what will we do?'' asked sakura. itachi just stanted and close his eyes when he open he was with sharingan.<p>

''no need to worry...'' said itachi to sakura.

''why?'' asked sakura. itachi turned to her and said.

'' they are yours friends!'' said itachi and sat down near tree and started to read papers.

'' what are you doing?'' said sakura. he looked at her and said.

''don't you wonna to talk with friends?'' asked itachi.

''sure I wonna but...'' said sakura.

''I don't sai anythink to leader.'' said itachi. And sakura jump to him and hug him.

'' thanks!'' said sakura. then she stand up and go to the friends.

* * *

><p>kiba stopped when fell that sakura's smell is going to them and after a few minutes she was near them.<p>

''kiba,hinata,shino!'' said sakura and run to them. kiba with akamaru run to her and hug run to sakura and asked.

''sakura they didn't do anythink to you?'' asked hinata.

''no hinata they didn't!'' said sakura. kiba looked besides sakura and asked.

''where is other?'' said kiba.

''itachi is there siting he will not sai anythink to leader.'' said sakura.

''hei sakura we didn't tell you yet!'' said kiba.

'' tell me what?'' said sakura.

'' that sasuke is back to kanoha! and he said that he miss you!'' said kiba.

_he is back..and he miss me..ou I so wonna to see him and naruto.._

'' sakura naruto said that you use your demon mode technique?'' asked hinata.

'' yes hinata when I was just training!'' said sakura and looked at itachi he still was readying.

''sakura do you know that sasuke tell us all about itachi!'' said kiba. sakura looked at him and kiba said.

''that he allways love sasuke and kill his clan to stop the war!'' said kiba.

''really?'' asked sakura and she fell like some one is looking at her she turn over and see itachi he pointed to her that time to move and she said to friends.

'' so sai naruto and sasuke that Im allright and now I have a mission so bye!'' said sakura and jump to ,hinata,shino jumped to other forest.

* * *

><p>'' so do you now know more about me?'' asked itachi and sakura looked at him.<p>

'' you really kill your clan to not let war happen?'' asked sakura.

'' yes..because my clan wonet to kill hokage and rule kanoha..'' said itachi.

'' thats horrible!'' said sakura.

''yeah and later will we war..'' said itachi.

'' you know itachi sasuke is back to kanoha!'' said sakura.

'' really?'' he looked at her and sakura fell nervous. he smile and said.

'' thats great!'' said itachi and jumped to the other tree. sakura jump after him.

* * *

><p>in akatsuki hideou<p>

'' tobi didn't do that sempai! why you don't believe tobi!'' said tobi running of deidara.

'' then who clean blood with my towel?'' said deidara and her hidan.

'' I did!'' said hidan.

''why did you do that! and why you aren't with kakuzu?'' said deidara.

'' bacause he said that will do alone and pain let him go alone, and because in my room was just horrible mess and konan said that I have to clean it! I will never use my towel so I use yours!'' said hidan.

'' are you crazy!'' said deidara and started to run after hidan. hidan run to his room and lock the door.

'' I will get you!'' said deidara and prepare to blow up the door but some one stop his hand and said.

'' you baka don't do that in here okay?'' said sasori. deidara hit the door and said.

'' some day I will get you!'' said deidara. and then turned to sasori.

''hm..he is a pciho!'' said deidara going in the hallway with sasori.

'' the same as you!'' said sasori.

'' hm... why you aren't playing with puppets?'' said deidara. sasori looked at him and said.

'' I don't play with them!'' said sasori.

'' all right! but why you are here?'' said deidara.

''Im bored...'' said sasori.

''ou.. so we need to take to you sakura right?'' said deidara. sasori hit him in to head and ask.

''why do you think that?'' said sasori.

'' because only when sakura is around you aren't bored and you aren't playing with puppets..'' said deidara. and suddenly door from kitchen open there was konan she looked at deidara. he was wearing only a towel and started to scream and hit him in to the head with dishes.

'' you damn pervert! why are you walking in here with this look! get you fucking ass from my kitchen! '' said konan and deidara run to his room and konan run after him hiting in to head. then deidara bumbed in to tobi and fall back on konan. hes towel fall down and he stand near konan konan face turned.. no not red just black like devil and he scream like he never did.

''DEIDARA GET OUT OF HERE!'' SAID KONAN. deidara fast run to his room and lock the door. because he was very sceared of konan. konan stand up and go to the kitche then pain came to the hallway and asked sasori.

''what happen in here?'' said pain. sasori looked at him and said.

''deidara was running with only a towel and bumbed to konan and his towel fall down and konan devil mode turnded on..'' said sasori. pain looked at deidaras door and on the door with konan's papers was writed ''IF YOU DO THAT ONE'S MORE I WILL KILL YOU!''

''where is she?'' asked pain.

'' in kitchen.'' said sasori. pain go to the kitchen. sasori think that better not go there and go to the garden. he looked aroud and suddenly hear from kitchen.

''I will kill him if he will it once more!'' said konan and some think fall down like dishes.

''konan relaz ne didn't to you see his naked!'' said pain. sasori don't wonna listen and go to the place where he was fighting.

(_what did you call me? do I look like old hag? I will kill you!_

_firs you have to catch me! and sakura run to the hallway and sasori after her,later they fight in the garden_

_cherrybloosom attack! said sakura and with her super power destroyed more that 20 puppets_)

''hm..that was...fun...'' said sasori to him self. sasori looked around and go to his room.

* * *

><p>sakura stopped running and said.<p>

'' can we take a break?'' said sakura.

''okay but fast we have to take these papers.'' said itachi. sakura stand up and said.

''okay lets go!'' she said and jump to the other tree. itachi jump after her. after more that hour they were in village. before they enter they take off they akatsuki coat and itachi said.

'' sakura you go and buy some food and I will take the papers okay after hour I will be near gate se you there..'' said iatchi and disappeared. sakura go to shop and buy food she want. she buy water,rice balls,and some medic herbs she think that she will have to do some of the antidotes if she use it.

after a hour later she go to the gate and there was itachi he looked at her and said.

''okay now lets go to the hideou.'' said itachi and walk to the forest sakura go after him. later he take on his akatsuki coat and they go to the land of earth(there was akatsuki hideou). but sakura didn't know were is it exatly because before she see where is it they knock her out. sun was seding down and itachi said.

'' we have to rest and after sleep we will go'' said itachi and stopped near the river. they eat and then itachi said.

'' now you go to sleep I will watch.'' said itachi. sakura looked at him and asked.

''but then when you will sleep?'' asked sakura. he looked at her and said.

''I will not... now sleep'' said itachi and sakura lie down to sun set down was very cold and sakura started to shake from cold looked at her and lie near her and put his hand aroud her. sakura's face turned red but she think that better don't move. still it wasn't bad...

* * *

><p>kiba was siting near fire when shino came in.<p>

'' hei why you don't sleep?'' asked kiba. shino looked at him and said.

''I wake up because now my turn to watch.'' said shino and kiba stand up and said.

''okay so good night'' said kiba and go to sleep. near him lie akamaru.

* * *

><p>in kanoha<p>

''naruto if you will do that again I will really kill you!'' said sasuke to naruto.

''what is happening in here?'' asked tsunade and kakahi.

''naruto is sleeping on my roof! yesterday I wasn't that mad but I can't even go to have a shower! he is watching me over and over!'' said sasuke.

'' because now I will never let you alone if you tried to run away again.'' said naruto.

'' naruto why don't you let sasuke alone for night but when sun will rise up you can folllow him!'' said tsunade and grab naruto.

''okay gandma tsunade! but when sun rise up I will be here! okay sasuke?'' said naruto. sasuke looked at naruto with evil and mad face and said.

''NO!'' said sasuke.

'' bye sasuke!'' said naruto and gone with tsunade and kakahi. sasuke fell a relief and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>in akatsuki hideou<p>

sasori was lying down on his bed and remember.

(_sasori take off your t-shirt and lie down! said sakura to him_

_force me brat! said sasori to sakura with smile_

_then she grab his hand and broke his fingers_

_are you crazy? fucked bitch! you broke my fingers!_

_the she broke others fingers and lie him on the bed then she take off his t-shirt and started to looking at injury_)

sasori turned over and looked at his injury it was allmost gone

_why do I think about her...strange feeling is when she is with me..why I don't wonna to kill her anymore..._

sasori turned and fall asleep...

* * *

><p>please please please REVIEW! thanks for reading! I will update every day...bye<p> 


	9. Rescue Sakura!

Enjoy..

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 : Rescue Sakura!<p>

* * *

><p>in forest<p>

'' sakura wake up'' said voice. sakura opened her eyes and looked at itachi. she sat and drink some water.

'' good morning sakura'' said itachi.

'' good morning'' said sakura and smile to him. then she stand up and said to him.

'' itachi lets go.'' said sakura. itachi looked at her and jumped to the tree and sakura go after him.

* * *

><p>in kanoha<p>

sasuke hear some one's foot steep's and know who it is.

''naruto if when I open my eyes see you I will let kanoha forever!'' said sasuke and hear that naruto run away. he sat in bed and looked around. then he stand up and go to the bathroom. naruto was siting in the kitchen and thinking about sakura.

_sakura..are you all right...with them...damn akatsuki...but If you are in danger..right now...maybe I have to go and save you...and why did you use demon mode...did you forget that now I will know where you are because fox can fell you...but I can deal with all akatsuki alone...I need help..._

_Suddenly sasuke came to kitchen and naruto asked him._

'' Hei sasuke! what do you say about plan to save sakura-chan back?'' said naruto ,sasuke _looked at him and said._

''hm..naruto you stupid baka...''said sasuke.

''what! sasuke!'' said naruto.

'' did you think about that how we will rescue sakura? She is with akatsuki and if they will know that she isn't a traitor they will kill her our use to catch you...'' said sasuke.

'' but I think not just to rescue her but I think that we can destroy akatsuki forever! We just need find strong people!'' said naruto.

'' I agree with you on that baka but tsunade will not let us to go..'' said sasuke.

'' I know.. but if we really find people which wonna to kill akatsuki and join forces we can kill all akatsuki and with them all will be over!'' said naruto.

'' but naruto do you know people which can really kill akatsuki?'' said sasuke.

''Hmm..how many jinchūriki they killed?'' asked naruto.

'' let's think...6.'' said sasuke.

'' so seven and eight is alive?'' said naruto.

'' yeah baka..but I don't know where they live_._'' said sasuke.

'' all right so we need to find and ask them will they help us!'' said naruto.

''naruto you think that tsunade will let you go?'' said sasuke. naruto looked at him and said.

'' I know that she will not...so we need to leave village!'' said naruto.

'' but they will search us..'' said sasuke.

'' so when we will have that people we need we will send a message to kanoha and say where is akatsuki hideou and they all will help us when we need!'' said naruto.

'' but how you will know we is akatsuki hideou?'' asked sasuke.

'' I will find sakura because she use the demon mode and fox now will know where she is!'' said naruto.

'' do you think that he will really help us?'' asked sasuke.

''I don't know... but I will do what ever it takes to bring sakura back!'' said naruto. sasuke looked at him and smile.

'' you know baka when you say that all believe that you can do that...even I...'' said sasuke.

'' all right! so sasuke we will search people who will help us...do you know some one now?'' asked naruto.

'' Hm.. I know some people who will help me..'' said sasuke and stand up.

'' all right so when do we leave?'' asked naruto.

'' when you are ready...'' said sasuke.

* * *

><p>in forest some where in land of rivers...<p>

'' wake up kiba-kun!'' said hinato to kiba. kiba open his eyes and sit.

''au!'' said akamaru. kiba looked at him and said.

'' good morning akamaru,hinata,shino...where is shino?'' asked kiba.

'' he go to the river to get some water.'' said hinata.

'' so what we will do today hinata?'' asked kiba.

'' we have to get back to kanoha and I wonna to say naruto-kun that sakura is all right..'' said hinata.

''ou yeah we need to talk to him because he is going crazy...'' said kiba and shino appeared next to him.

''hinata here is water now lets get going...'' said shino.

'' hei shino why you don't say hello to me!'' said kiba.

''hello kiba, you sleeped very loudly and you sleep two hours longer then have to...'' said shino.

'' so why you didn't wake me up?'' said kiba.

'' kiba-kun we tried but all what you do is hit shino-kun!'' said hinata.

''ai...sorry shino!'' said kiba.

'' and you think that Im not friendly...'' said shino. they all leave and run to the kanoha.

* * *

><p>in akatsuki hideou<p>

'' tobi! get your ass here and help me!'' said deidara to tobi and he run to him.

'' yes deidara-sempai! tobi is a good boy!'' said tobi and help deidara. they were in garden and konan looked at them and said.

''okay deidara now you can put those rock's there!'' said konan. deidara moved were konan pointed and he said.

'' that's okay konan?'' said deidara. he was holding very big rock which weighs more that 100kg! they were still cleaning garden from sasori's fight vs sakura.

'' no more left!'' said konan. deidara moved to left. he was very tired of 'helping' konan to clean. but all job did deidara not konan, she was like tiron in garden if you do some thing that she don't like she will just kill you!

'' is that okay konan?'' asked deidara. konan looked and said.

'' no more left!'' said konan. he moved more left.

'' NOW IS OKAY?'' said deidara.

''no I think that we need put it more right! so move right!'' said konan. deidara know that now he will go crazy but he know that if he don't do konan will be mad and she will just kill deidara!

'' please konan let me rest a little...'' said deidara and fell like his legs is going numb. konan looked at him and said.

'' okay you can rest!'' said konan and go to the kitchen. deidara put the rock and sat on ground. a few minutes later konan came to deidara with cold tea and give to deidara.

'' thanks konan!'' said deidara. deidara wonned to drink and tobi jumpped of nowhere and hug him and deidara pour all konan. she looked at him and he know what will happend. he stand up and run to his room and konan run after him saying.

''DAMN YOU DEIDARA! I TRIED TO BE NICE SINCE THAT INCIDENT WITH TOWEL BUT YOU JUST WONNA TO DIE!'' srceam konan and deidara jumped at her paper bombs. deidara wonna to run to his run but konan was faster he run to the kitchen and see sasori,kisame,hidan,kakuzu. he run to sasori and hid behind him saying.

'' please master sasori save me from that crazy women!'' said deidara. sasori looked at angry konan. suddenly pain come in and said.

'' what is happening in here?'' said pain and looked at angry konan and hiding deidara.

'' deidara spat tea on me!'' said konan.

'' no! it was tobi's fault!'' said deidara.

'' okay now calm down konan no need to fight...'' said pain.

'' I didn't kill him when he was standing next to me naked but now I will totally kill him!'' said konan. suddenly door open and there was sakura and itachi. sakura looked at konan and all of them and said.

'' hi konan! hi every body! what is happening in here?'' said sakura.

'' hi sakura! now konan will kill deidara.'' said pain. sakura looked at deidara and suddenly some one jumped from the back and hug her.

''SAKURA-CHANNN! '' srceam tobi. then sasori stand up and go to the hallway. deidara fast run and hide behind sakura from konan.

'' deidara what are you going?'' asked sakura.

'' Im hiding from konan she will kill me...'' said deidara.

'' and what did you do that she wonna to kill you?'' asked sakura.

'' I accidentally pour over konan.'' said deidara.

'' what!'' said sakura.

'' don't be mad at me be mad at tobi!'' said deidara and run from sakura. sakura remember some thing and go to the hallway.

* * *

><p>in the kanoha<p>

'' kakashi sensei!'' said naruto running to kakashi.

'' hi naruto! what do you want?'' said kakashi.

'' I wanted to ask you about jinchūriki from other village's?'' said naruto.

''hm.. jinchūriki...I know that seven tails live in Takigakure( Village Hidden in a Waterfall ) and eight tails live in Kumogakure( Village Hidden in the Clouds).'' said kakashi.

'' really! thanks kakashi sensei!'' said naruto and run.

''but naruto..why you...?'' said kakashi. but naruto didn't hear.

''Hm.. never mind I better read my book...'' said kakashi and walk in the street reading book.

* * *

><p><em>stupid deidara but he is funny..like naruto...naruto I so miss him and I wonna to see sasuke back..<em>

**I miss sasuke to..and I will never let Ino have him! but here in akatsuki is better guys that sasuke..**

_hm..who?_

**you know...**

_stop that inner now I will go and check sasori's injury.._

**lets this time do some thing**** funny!**

_like broke his fingers!_

**no that was already**_**..**_

_you stupid why did you do that_

**but you listen be remember?**

_yes but.. no close your mouth and let me be me!_

**okay okay bye..**

_bye.._

* * *

><p>in sasori's room<p>

sasori was siting on the graund and was fixing some thing.

knock knock

'' came in'' said sasori he looked there was sakura.

'' hi sasori!'' said sakura and walk to him.

'' hi..'' said sasori and didn't look at her. sakura came and sit next to him and see that he is fixing the third kazekage.

''ou you are fixing him..'' said sakura.

'' yes.. it isn't easy because you crushed in to thousand pieces..'' said sasori.

''sorry but I didn't wonna to die in there yet..'' said sakura. sasori didn't say anything.

'' and how 'hiruko'? did you fix him?'' asked sakura.

'' all most but he's roof isn't finished...'' said sasori.

''hm.. and sasori I wonna to look at your injury.'' said sakura.

'' okay'' said sasori and put details of third kazekage and go and lie on bed. sakura go to him and sit near him.

'' your injury is all most healed...'' said sakura.

'' how did you do the antidote?'' suddenly asked sasori.

''what antidote?'' asked sakura.

'' that from poison which I use on fight with you.'' said sasori.

''ou that.. It was very simple...'' said sakura.

''Hm... simple you say..'' said sasori.

'' yes but was harder to remove poison from kankuro body...'' said sakura.

'' you mean that silly boy with my puppets?'' said sasori.

'' hes not silly!'' said sakura and stand up. sasori turned and looked at her.

''but still he is very silly just like my old hag...'' said sasori.

SCIAFF

sasori feel pain on his cheek.

'' you dare to hit me twice!'' said sasori and grab sakura's hand and pulled her on the was on top on her.

''I was thinking about killing you but now I desited!'' said sasori. sakura fell a kunai near her neck.

'' If you kill me k...'' said sakura.

_I can't say that kanoha will destroy akatsuki..._

**i don't know..**

_inner you are genius help me!_

**okay I will help but you will not like it...**

_do what ever!_

inner started to control sakuras body. sakura put her arm around sasoris neck and kiss him.

'' what the...'' said sasori and sakura kissed him. he was in shock.

_what the hell is she doing! said sasori in his mind._

_WHAT THE!_

**i said that you will not like it but I like it pretty much**_.._

_just let him go and run!stupid inner_

sakura let sasori go and run from his room sasori was still in shock...

* * *

><p>what will do sasori?<p>

where will go sasuke and naruto?

tomorrow at 5pm(in europe) will be other part...

more information on profile

and please review okay...


	10. ninja from the mists

thanks for review!

and you know it will be very long story...so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: ninja from the mistshame

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

deep night

''naruto wake up...'' said voice in darkness. naruto open his eyes and looked around.

'' hey you voice. it still night come to me later...'' said naruto and close his eyes.

''we need to go naruto...'' said voice.

'' really... then give me two more minutes okay?...'' said naruto.

'' and let akatsuki kill sakura?'' said voice and naruto jumped at word sakura.

'' what!'' he looked around and find sasuke siting on the ground near bed.

''sasuke... why you didn't wake me up?'' said naruto and started to dress up.

'' and what I was doing a moment a go?'' asked sasuke.

'' up..but why you didn't wake me up normaly!'' said naruto and run to kitchen to eat some and take food to the they mission.

'' and how to wake up you normali?...'' asked looked at him and said.

''hm.. and there we will go first? sasuke?'' said naruto.

''we will go to the mist...'' said sasuke.

''th..e mis...t?'' asked naruto eating his noodles.

''yes I need to find my team and one of them live there.'' said sasuke and stand up.

''really..what hes name is?'' asked naruto and fast drink some water.

''suigetsu. he is one of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the mist.. and he wonna to kill kisame to get his sword.'' said sasuke.

''ou that shark! he is partner with itachi!'' said naruto and take to his backpack some kunai.

'' yes. but I think if we really come to akatsuki my brother will help us...'' said sasuke.

'' yeah he could..so lets go sasuke.'' said naruto and lock the door.

'' hey naruto better do some clone to here because all kanoha will search for us.'' said sasuke.

'' okay.'' said naruto and do some hand sign and appear clone.

'' okay you listen we have to go and you just live here okay!'' said naruto to clone.

'' can I eat noodles?'' asked clone.

''of course you can!'' said naruto with smile and run with sasuke.

''bye bye me!'' said clone and go to sleep.

_sakura..I will save you and destroy akatsuki forever! think naruto an run in to forest._

* * *

><p>in akatsuki hideu(before the night )<p>

sakura run from sasori's room and think.

_damn you inner why did you kiss him!_

**what the problem? you said to save you so I did that what he will expect for at least!**

_but why did you kiss him!_

**he is a guy so I know that he will be in shock!**

_but why now I will all my live to remember it..._

**it wasin't so bad at all..**

_YES IT WAS! HE IS 36 YEARS OLD HAG!_

**maybe but he looks very sexy in new 17 years old body...**

_please inner stop that pervert talk..._

sakura run to the garden and see konan,deidara,tobi. she run to the forest and sat on the tree.( the garden was near the hideou and forest was next to garden)

she sat and started to cry. konan see her and run to her.

'' sakura what happen? why are you crying?'' asked konan and sat next to her and hug her.

''did some thing happen? you can say it to me..'' said konan.

**please don't say anything to konan she will kill sasori!**

_hm..why do you care about him?_

**because from him we can get a lotof information!**

_no! I will never wonna to look at him after you did!_

**but listen if you didn't hit him in to face he will never tried to kill you! baka!**

_but I can't let him talk about lady chiyo! she save my live from him!_

**yes but...**

_I will never let him talk about her that!_

**hm.. you know you can fall in love with him and he will tell you anything!**

_why do you think that he will fall in love with me?_

**because baka! he didn't hit our kill you when I kiss him so that make a sense that..**

_no! he can't like me okay! he was in shock! and thats all!_

**but you just think if we really fall in love with him,akatsuki will believe more and later maybe they will tell us all!**

_no! better I will kill myself but never will love him! he tried to kill me! and I think that he still trie to kill me so forget about it okay!_

''sakura are you allright?'' asked konan.

'' yeah konan Im allright!'' said sakura and smile at konan.

'' did sasori do something?'' asked konan.

'' no! why did you think that!'' said sakura.

'' but why did you cry did he tried to rape you?'' asked konan.

'' no he...did nothing to me don't worry konan.'' said sakura. then she stand up and run to the her room but say running to konan.

'' good night konan and don't worry okay!'' said sakura and run to her room and lie fast on bed with red face thinking about that kiss...

* * *

><p>in the forest.. after many hours<p>

'' hey sasuke when we will arrive?'' asked naruto and sasuke looked at him and said.

'' thinking about when we left..about in to hours later we will be there.'' said sasuke.

'' thats good new!'' said naruto and think.

_sakura we will save you! I promise..._

* * *

><p>in sasori's room ( before night)<p>

_why she kiss me...just to escape...but that stange feeling..damn girl why did she kiss me! I hate emotion and now in human body again she is doing all that I will feel emotion..damn little girl.._

* * *

><p>morning in akatsuki hideou...<p>

'' sakura wake up.'' said woman voice and sakura open her eyes and looked around.

'' good morning konan..'' said sakura and sat in bed.

'' good morning. sakura you will have a mission to day so after brekfast go to the meetingroom,okay?'' said konan.

''okay konan.'' said sakura and go to the bathroom. after shower she dress up and go to the kitchen. going she was very thinking about kiss yesterday and hit in some one she fall down and raise her head to look. sakura looked at him it was sasori he looked at her and give her a hand. her face turned red and she fast stand up(with no his help) and run to the kithen. sasori was standing and think.

_hm..her face all red..she is ashamed..of course after yesterday..Im glad that I will go on a mission..._

* * *

><p>in the land of mist<p>

'' sasuke why that guy live so far?..'' said naruto in tired voice.

''don't ask me'' said sasuke and see a home near sea. they go to the and knock.

''who's there?'' asked voice in home.

''Its me!'' said sasuke. suddenly door open and suigetsu see sasuke and said.

'' ou sasuke so come in!'' said suigetsu. naruto come after sasuke and sat next to him.

'' suigetsu I have a job for you...'' said sasuke. suigetsu looked at him and said.

'' you know sasuke Im not your helper...'' said suigetsu.

'' If all will go right you can get kisames sword... but if you don't wonna so we...'' said sasuke.

'' no no I wonna to get his sword! so what the plan?'' asked suigetsu.

'' we will destroy akatsuki and you will help...'' said sasuke.

''hm.. but all akatsuki we will never kill..we are only three?'' said suigetsu.

'' no I will take jugo,karin and some others good ninja to help so are you in?'' asked sasuke.

''of course Im in!'' said suigetsu and take his sword.

''but thats...'' said naruto with panic.

''yes its my sensei zabuza...but some one killed him...'' said suigetsu.

'' okay never mind so lets go when you are ready suigetsu...'' said sasuke.

''give me 5 minutes...I need to take a lot of water...'' said suigetsu and take his backpack.

* * *

><p>in akatsuki hideu...<p>

sakura eat her breakfast and run to the meeting room. there was pain,konan,itachi,kakuzu,deidara,tobi.

sakura sat and then door open and come fast looked to the come kisame,hidan.

''okay all are here so lets star. I have 3 mission for you. first will do deidara and tobi you will need to take some document understood ?'' said pain.

'' but why we? we aren't smart?'' said looed at him and said.

'' other mission is to kakuzu and hidan they will need to go to land of birds and take papers.'' said pain.

''and laster mission is to itachi,kisame,sakura,sasori.'' said fell very bad about this and asked.

''pain why do 4 people go on one mission?'' asked sakura. pain looked at her and said.

'' because that mission will be not easy...and okay so your mission is to take a princess maya and her kids of land dead to us.'' said pain. sakura didn't understand.

_here? why in the world some princess wonna to take a travel to akatsuki and why they let her here!_

'' hm..pain but why did princess wonna to arrive here?'' said sakura.

'' sakura I think that you know very small part about akatsuki,we aren't just killer we are like little village and are people which pay us for mission.'' said pain and give itachi and sasori papers.

''okay deidara,tobi,hidan,kakuzu you leave now and other leave after 2 hours.'' said pain. all akatsuki go and sakura go to take her take some poison,antidote,kunai and other tools.

_I will go on a mission with him! thats the worst day in my live after I joined the akatsuki..._

* * *

><p>in the land of mist...<p>

'' so you are sasuke's friend nice to meet you Im suigetsu!'' said suigetsu to naruto.

'' Im naruto!'' said naruto to him. and they looked at sasuke.

''sasuke where we will go now?'' asked naruto.

'' In land of lighting,there we will meet jugo and other people we need.'' said sasuke.

'' okay so lets go!'' said naruto and jumped on the tree. but then stop turned and ask.

''sasuke where is land of lighting?'' asked naruto.

'' you baka...'' said sasuke and pointed to the other side. naruto smile and jumped to there.

'' he is really stupid right sasuke?'' asked suigetsu.

'' yes he is but he is stronger than we...'' said sasuke and jump after naruto.

''hm...'' said suigetsu and jump after sasuke.

_sakura we will save you! think naruto and jumped on other tree._

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

''WHAT!'' said tsunade.

''as I said naruto and sasuke run from kanoha yesterday.'' said kakashi.

'' but they was here I see them...'' said tsunade.

''it was clones.'' said kakashi.

''so what do you think where did they go?'' asked tsunade.

''I don't know but a few days before naruto asked my about jinkūriki.'' said kakashi.

'' about jinkūriki?'' asked tsunade.

'' yes he asked where they live, I said true and he then run to sasuke.'' said kakashi.

''hm...naruto what are you doing...'' think tsunade and stand up.

''we need to search for them we can't let them do some thing stupid!'' said tsunade and some one knock the door.

'' come in'' said tsunade and came in hinata,kiba,shino.

'' tsunade-sama we see sakura!'' said hinata.

''what?'' said tsunade.

''yes,we meet her in the forest with itachi.'' said kiba.

''really? what did she said?'' asked tsunade.

'' she said that she is all right and will do her mission!'' said kiba.

'' thats good but naruto and sasuke run of!'' said tsunade.

'' naruto-kun...''said hinata.

''that baka...'' said kiba. tsunade turned to the window and think.

_naruto what are you doing...uh...just don't do something stupid okay...think tsunade._

* * *

><p><strong><em>what will meet naruto?<em>**

**_how will go sakura's mission?_**

**_all that tomorrow...  
><em>**


	11. land of frost

sorry bad english...

do you like this story? please review...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: land of frost  river

* * *

><p>in forest...<p>

'' so sasuke which people do you plan to take?'' said naruto to sasuke. suigetsu didn't was there because he go to get water to the river.

'' in land of lighting we will get jugo and eight tail maybe...'' said sasuke.

'' and later?'' said naruto.

'' we will maybe go and search for her...'' said sasuke and think about some one.

'' her?'' asked naruto.

'' yes...but I think that she will not help us... she is kind of dangerous...'' said sasuke.

'' really what kind of ninja she is? and where she live?'' said naruto.

'' she isn't a ninja and she live some where in land of frost...'' said sasuke.

'' but if she isn't a ninja why do we need her?'' asked naruto.

'' naruto she know more jutsu them jiraiya,tsunade and orichimaru together. she don't live in village and aren't ninja but she is very powerfull...'' said sasuke.

''wow really but if she really is sannin level if she will help us she will beat crap from the akatsuki! we will win!'' said naruto.

'' okay guys lets go!'' said suigetsu and they leave.

* * *

><p>in akatsuki hideu...<p>

after meeting

sakura go to her room thinking.

_I will be on mission with him...what a shame...I even can't look at his eyes..._

**and why?**

_BECAUSE YOU KISSED HIM!BAKA!_

**AND WHAT?**

_you don't have shame feeling..._

some one open tha door and sakura looked. it was konan.

'' sakura I said pain about sasori,so don't nerves.'' said konan with smile. sakura remember yesterday and said.

''konan I...'' she was cut of by itachi.

'' sakura we need leave allready.'' said itachi and looked at looked at sakura's tool and said.

'' sakura do you have all tool you need?'' asked konan. sakura looked at her backpack and said.

'' yes,I think.'' said sakura and take her go after itachi where was sasori,pain, looked at her and said.

''sakura be carefull.'' said pain. them pain looked at sasori. sasori turned and didn't look at sakura. pain looked at kisame and itachi.

''okay so go.'' said pain and they leave.

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

'' and what did she said?'' asked ino. hinata looked at her and said.

''she said that she live there and all is all right...'' said hinata.

''really? thats good...'' said ino.

'' and with her was itachi,they was on a mission...'' said hinata.

''itachi?..ou sasuke's brother! but if that what sasuke told us is true so itachi is for kanoha!'' said ino.

'' yes,sakura said the same thing.'' said hinata.

'' hm... sakura when you will come back...'' said ino. kiba run to hinata and said.

'' hinata we have to go! and you ino to!'' said and hinata run afte him to hokage tower.

in hokage's office

kiba,ino and hinata enter to the office.

''okay now that all are here lets talk about one big mission. in office was neji,tenten,lee,shikamaru,choji,ino,hinata,shino,kiba,kakashi,gay,kurenai.

'' listen all I will send you on a mission to search for naruto and sasuke!'' said tsunade.

''but we don't know where they are...'' said shikamaru.

''yes, you are right so we will send you to search in 4 directions.'' said tsunade.

''all will go with 2 people in they -lee,tenten-gay,kurenai-shino,hinata-kiba,ino-choji,kakashi-shikamaru.'' said tsunade.

''neji-lee you will go to land of wind,tenten-gay you will go to land of rivers,kurenai-shino you will go to land of grass,hinata-kiba you will go to land of waterfall,ino-choji will go to land of hot water,kakashi-shikamaru will go to land of mist.'' said tsunade.

''leave now!'' said tsunade and thay all leave.

* * *

><p>in forest..some where...?<p>

''so sasuke why we didn't go to land of lighting and stop there?'' asked suigetsu.

'' hm..I think that we can ask her...'' said sasuke.

'' her? what do you...no wait not her!'' said suigetsu and naruto asked.

'' so what the deal? why all of you are so afraid of her?'' said naruto.

''you did see her...she is more monster that orichimaru!'' said suigetsu and sasuke fell some one's chakra.

_this chakra...yes...it's her..._

''I fell her we need to go there!'' said sasuke and jumped to the forest. naruto and suigetsu go after him. they land in forest and sasuke said.

'' she is close...'' said sasuke and didn't see the traps aroud them.

''what!'' said naruto and poisoned needle fly and hit them thay all fall asleep.

* * *

><p>some where in land of earth...<p>

sakura was jumping from tree to tree and think about how to get information. kisame looked at her and come closer to talk.

''sakura do you feel good?'' asked kisame and sakura looked at him.

'' yes kiame..Im fine.'' said sakur and feel pain in her head. she was finghting with inner and inner was winning.

_inner stop that..._

**only when you do what I say!**

_never!_

**okay..then feel the pain!**

sakura scream from pain in her head and started to fall from three itachi caught her and she fall asleep from pain.

'' did you do some thing!'' said kisame to sasori.

'' why do you all think that I did some thing to her!'' said sasori.

''okay stop. she don't fell well so we maybe can rest ?'' asked itachi.

''okay!'' said kisame.

''fine..'' said sasori.

* * *

><p>kakashi was going in to land of mist with shikamaru.<p>

'' hey kakashi-sensei why do you think naruto left with sasuke?'' said shikamaru.

''I don't know...'' said kakashi.

'' but I think that it maybe be related with akatsuki and sakura.'' said kakashi.

''hm..maybe..you know how naruto is angry about that...'' said shikamaru.

_naruto..sasuke...what are you doing..._

* * *

><p>in land of frost<p>

sasuke,suigetsu and naruto was fall asleep and lie on the groud from poison. some girl came and looked at them she came to naruto and take a kunai from his backpack and wonna to kill him but stopped when see sasuke lie a few metres from him.

''little sasuke..hm...and they are him friends...lets see why did he came..'' said girl and cut a little blood from sasuke,naruto,suigetsu and go to her home. she enter to bed room and do some hand sign and put some blood on sasuke,naruto,suigetsu appear and she lie them in the beds. then she go to kitchen and said.

''they will wonna some eat...'' said she and started to cook some eat.

* * *

><p>''sakura...'' said sasori and put his hand on her waist.<p>

''sasori what are you...'' said sakura and tried to hit him but she can't control her body.

''sasori release me now!'' said sakura. he put his hand on her cheek and said.

'' sakura I know that you like me and wonna me...'' said sasori to her and kissed her neck. she moaned and said.

''sasori stop..don't...'' said sakura.

sakura open her eyes and see that itachi and kisame is sleeping and she didn't wake them up. she stand up and go to the river. she washed her face and remember that she didn't see turned and hit in some one and started to fall down but then some one put hand on her waist and she didn't fall she raise her head and see red hair,brown eyes.

''sasori!'' she screamed and hit him and he fall down and she run to the itachi and kisame. she lie down when she sleep and think.

_why did I hit him..he stopped me from falling down..._

**because you are stupid bitch! why you don't wonna to admit that you like him!**

_I don't! I like him! he is old hag!_

she hear that some one come back. it was sasori he was all wet because sakura hit him and he fall down in to river. sakura pretend that she sleeps.

''damn little girl...'' said sasori and go to him backpack and put out some clear clothes and started to undress.

**look at him he is all wet because of you! go and apologize!**

_no I will never! and feel her head again in pain.  
><em>

**apologize now!**

_okay but when he will dress up okay because I don't wonna see him naked!._

**really?**

_yes! Im not pervert like you!_

sasori finished dress up and sat next to was still cold. sakura stand up and go to him and give him blanket.

''thanks,little girl.'' said sasori and didn't look at her.

''sorry...'' said sakura.

''hm...thanks from giving me a bath at night!'' said sasori.

'' Im sorry I said!'' said sakura. and sat next to him.

''hm...'' said sasori.

'' If you didn't touch me like that maybe I didn't hit you and you didn't fall in to river!'' said sakura.

'' What I did is very small looking at you...and I wonna to ask you...why did you kiss me?'' said sasori.

''I..hm..'' said sakura and her face turned red.

'' just say one thing did you do that just to escape or not?'' asked sasori.

''I...'' said sakura.

_what to say!_

**say true that you like him!**

_you like him not I!_

sakura take a deep breath and said.

''I did that just to escape!'' said sakura. sasori looked at her.

'' but why did you do that? or not hit me?'' asked sasori.

''I..that is hard to explain...'' said sakura.

''Hm...you are stange little girl...'' said sasori.

''Im not a little girl you old hag!'' said sakura with smile and run from sasori.

''don't call me that!'' said sasori and run after her. sakura jumped throught itachi and kisame. they open they eyes and said.

'' what the hell is happening here!'' said kisame and looked at sakura. she was running aroud from sasori. when kisame said that they stopped.

''uf..kisame all is all right...'' said sakura with smile and looked at sasori.

''I just said the true to this old hag!'' said sakura.

'' I will kill you little girl! said sasori and run after her.

''okay stop we need to go,sakura do you feel well?'' asked itachi.

''yes itachi!'' said sakura and jumped from sasori.

''okay then lets go..'' said itachi and take they things. and they run into forest.

* * *

><p>in land of frost<p>

naruto open his eyes and see that he is in some one house.

'' where am I?'' asked naruto.

''In my house!'' said girl and stand up next to him. naruto sat in bed and looked ,he was in room and next to him lie down suigetsu and sasuke.

''you are very powerful if you sleep from my poison only 9 hours...'' said girl.

''you don't know what power I have...'' said naruto with smile. she looked at him and said.

'' you have 9 tails demon fox..kyuubi...'' she said and naruto looked at her. she was very beautiful her hair was black and long,she was wearing kimono. she stand up and said.

'' lets eat brekfast...'' she said and naruto go after her.

* * *

><p><strong>what will happen to naruto? where is he?<strong>

**what the girl is she? why she know about 9 tails?**

all that in july 9!


	12. mysterious girl

and I change princess of land dead name(fuu) to maya...

please review...

sorry bad english..

chapter 13 tomorrow..

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 : mysterious girl<p>

* * *

><p>in land of frost...<p>

'' so she?'' scream naruto and pointed at girl.

'' yes naruto she is yuri kaname...'' said sasuke and drink some tea she made.

'' hm..little sasuke you remember my name?'' said girl.

''why do you call him little and why sasuke let you call him little?'' asked naruto she looked at him and said.

'' because I beat him very easly and he is about 40 years younger!'' said yuri.

''hm..but you are 16 years old thats max you can't be...'' said naruto but he was cut of by sasuke.

'' she is more than 56 years old..'' said sasuke.

'' but how?'' asked naruto.

'' hm...how...thats a long story...'' said yuri and looked at her hands.

'' hm...she is so old...just like grandma...'' said suigetsu and yuri hit him in to head.

''don't dare you call me grandma!'' scream yuri.

'' okay so why you are so young?'' asked naruto. she sit and looked at him and started.

'' I was born when war just began...my parents was killed by shinobi... my parents wasn't a ninja...but they know very much of jutsu and can control emelents.'' said yuri.

* * *

><p>meanville..<p>

in land of dead...

'' sakura when we will arrive just don't talk okay?'' said itachi to her.

'' why?'' asked sakura.

'' because in that villiage if you will talk they can steal our soul...'' said itachi.

'' wow...'' said sakura. sasori looked at her and she looked at him.

''I think that stupid little girl like her will never shut up...'' said sasori.

'' old hag!'' said sakura.

'' little girl!'' said sasori.

'' okay we will be there soon so shut up you two!'' said itachi.

''okay...'' said sakura.

''fine...'' said sasori.

* * *

><p>in land of forst...<p>

'' thats horrible!'' said naruto and hug her. yuri didn't understand and hit him in his head.

'' what the hell are you doing damn pervert!'' said yuri.

''so whats happen next?'' asked suigetsu.

''hm..I didn't have parents,home...noting so I just travel in countrys and please for food from people..later I meet him and...I was his first student...'' said yuri.

'' you meet who?'' asked naruto.

'' I meet...orichimaru...he trained me and see my reall power...later he tried on me experiment about immortality...later his experiment didn't work and now Im look like 16 years old...'' said yuri.

''hm...but what powers do you have?'' asked naruto.

''ou...I later run away from orichimaru and he send sasuke to take me back I beat sasuke...'' she said with smile.

'' really? I think that wasn't easy...'' said naruto.

'' no that was easy!'' said yuri and smile.

'' so how did you know that I have kyuubi? do you have so super eyes?'' asked naruto.

''hm...eyes? no but I just know that you have him...I have the same power as my far far grandfather!'' said yuri.

'' your grandfather? who he was?'' asked suigetsu.

'' hm..my parents said that I have allmost all his powers...'' said yuri.

''so whats his name?'' asked naruto.

''hm..I think that they call him rikudo sannin...''said yuri.

''WHAT!'' said naruto and suigetsu.

''but..but...I it can't be...'' said naruto.

'' why?'' asked yuri.

'' because rikudo sannin have two sons! once created uchiha clan and other senju!'' said naruto.

''hm..but he has a daughter! she is my far far grandmother!'' said yuri.

'' how can it be?'' asked naruto.

'' because in her later was sealed the ten tails! and she can't live normal live...'' said yuri.

'' but...then what the power do you have?'' asked naruto. yuri stand up and looked in the window and said.

''hm...power..reall power is when you have something to protect...'' said she and naruto see tears fall down her cheek.

'' so what do you want sasuke?'' said yuri.

''I want you to help us destroy akatsuki.'' said sasuke.

''hm..akatsuki? I didn't hear about them...'' said yuri.

'' they are evil thay killed 5 people and take out of them tailed beasts!'' said naruto.

'' what!'' said yuri.

''yes they killed 5 jinkiūriki!'' said naruto.

''hm...if they did I will go with you...and sasuke don't forget.'' said yuri.

''yes,yuri.'' said sasuke.

''don't forget what?'' asked naruto.

'' Its not your business!'' said sasuke.

''all right..so when do we leave we need to go to land of lighting!'' said naruto.

'' really? for what?'' asked yuri.

'' to take sasuke friend and eight tail to help us!'' said naruto.

'' we will no need to help...'' said yuri.

''hm..you think that you can kill all akatsuki?'' asked naruto.

'' yes...'' said yuri.

'' but before you star to destroy all them I need to save our friend!'' said naruto.

'' friend?'' asked yuri.

'' yes! her name is sakura!'' said naruto.

''hm..if you will save her before I star then she will live..but don't you dare disturb me!'' said yuri and go to take her things she need.

* * *

><p>some where in forest..<p>

'' kiba-kun do you feel some thing?'' asked hinata.

''nope hinata...'' said kiba and stopped.

''uf.. lets take a break hinata.'' said kiba.

''okay kiba-kun.'' said hinata.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

sakura was walking with akatsuki in the village of dead. here people don't all look very strange. later they came to the big castle.

they enter and man lead them to the very big room there was a beautiful women she looked at them and said.

''you can talk now..ou hi itachi,kisame,sasori and you...'' said woman.

''hello lady Maya.'' said itachi,sasori,kisame. sakura looked at her.

''hi little girl why you bring her?'' asked maya.

'' she is in akatsuki.'' said itachi.

''ou..thats means that she is our partner sasori?'' said maya.

'' no! Im not partner with this old hag!'' said sakura sasori turned to her and said.

'' shut up little girl!'' said sasori. maya looked at them and suddenly door open and into room run three children. they run to maya and she said.

'' hi kids looks who came here!'' said maya and kids run and hug kisame,itachi,sasori. later they looked at sakura and one of kids said.

'' hei where is deidara!'' said little boy. he was about 9 years 2 was girls one was 8 years old and other was 12 years old. little hug kisame and don't let him go so he put her on his shoulders.

'' Takaru stop that she is new in akatsuki!'' said maya. takaru looked at sakura and said.

''hm..she looks so weak!'' said takaru.

''I will show you weak!'' said sakura and feel her body like controling her and don't leting her attack takaru. she looked at he was controling her and said.

'' brat don't do that okay?'' said sasori. then girl jump and hug him. sakura think that he will kill her but no he hug her back. girl looked at sakura and said.

''so you two are together?'' asked girl 12 years old. sakura's face turned red and she said.

''no! I hate that old hag!'' said sakura. girl looked at sasori and said.

'' he isn't that old...by the way my name is komi !'' said girl and give a hand to sakura.

'' sakura.'' said sakura to her.

'' and your little sister name is?'' asked sakura.

''ou she don't talk yes but her name is ruka!'' said komi.

'' she don't talk maybe I can look at her Im a medic ninja.'' said sakura.

'' really? of course you can ruka go to sakura!'' said maya. ruka jumped from kisames shoulder and sakura think that she will hurt but no she land like a cat and run to sakura. sakura sat her down and looked at her. she didn't see some thing strange so said.

'' she isn't ill.. I don't know maybe she just don't wonna to talk.'' said sakura and ruka jumped and hug sakura. then came komi and said.

''yes, you need better wife sasori she is just not for you...'' said komi and sakura just blow up.

''WIFE!'' scream sakura. maya looked at her and said.

''okay,now my children will go with you so don't let anyone hurt them!'' said maya and gone.

'' what did she mean they will go with us?'' asked sakura itachi.

''hm..they will live in akatsuki for some time. they very love akatsuki.'' said itachi.

''okay takaru,komi,ruka lets go.'' said sasori and all stand up and run to take them things. after few minutes komi run to them and said.

''Im allready!'' said komi and smile.

''thats very fast komi!'' said kisame. komi looked at sakura and jumped on sasori's back.

'' why you let her come? she isn't that strong to be in akatsuki...'' said komi.

'' IM KILLED SASORI! AND IM ONE OF THE BEST MEDIC NINJA IN THE WORLD!'' said sakura.

'' best? no I don't think...tsunade is the best!'' said komi.

'' she was my sensei!'' said sakura.

''sasori did she really killed you?'' asked komi.

''yes komi she did.'' said sasori.

'' you are little girl how can you kill some one like him?'' asked komi.

''and you say that! from who you learn that fraze! and don't call me that you are more little then me!'' said sakura. sasori a little smile and sakura scream.

''damn you sasori! old hag!pervert!'' said sakura and komi looked at sasori.

'' do you really tried to rape her?'' asked komi.

'' yes he tried!'' said sakura to komi. sasori didn't have time to say.

'' sasori how dare you!'' scream komi. and hit him in to head.

''haha!'' said sakura and help komi to hit him.

''I will kill you little girl!'' said sasori but stopped when komi stand up and don't let him attack.

'' don't dare you have with her babies!'' said komi. sakura and sasoris face turned red and they both scream.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KOMI!'' scream sasori and sakura. then appear takaru and ruka.

''what is happening in here? love?'' asked takaru and looked at sasori and sakura.

''NO!'' scream sasori and sakura.

''okay just lets go,kisame you will carry ruka.'' said itachi and kisame put ruka on his back.

''okay lets go!'' said komi and run.


	13. attack in forest

sorry bad english..

please review...

so enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: attack in forest<p>

* * *

><p>in forest..<p>

naruto with yuri,sasuke,suigetsu jumped from tree to tree and naruto asked.

'' hm..yuri you don't know but akatsuki leader have rinnengan...so we will need help more...you can take him down if you really are rikudo sannin grandaughter...'' said naruto.

'' really?'' asked yuri.

'' yes.'' said sasuke.

''hm..so can you say more about akatsuki..'' said yuri.

'' there is a lot of s-rank ninja...sasori,kisame,hidan,kakuzu,deidara,konan,and they leader.'' said naruto.

then yuri stopped for rest because she wasn't running a long time. naruto lokked at her and see her new clothes. she was wearing dress of red and black, with black shorts and black shoes. on her dress she was wearing a black,red drees and black shorts. she have a jacket like tsunade but it was red with black.

''hm..you look a little like grandma tsunade..'' said naruto and yuri turned to him.

''tsunade...ou yes! her I hear a lot of her she is one of the best medic ninja in the world and I allways wanted to be her student...'' said yuri.

'' really? so you can after mission go with me and sasuke!'' said naruto.

''hm.. do you know we she lives?'' asked yuri.

'' of course she is hokage! she lives in kanoha!'' said naruto.

''hm...why you are so good to me...'' asked yuri.

'' because you are my friend! you will help me save sakura-chan!'' said naruto and yuri looked at him.

'' friend...'' said yuri.

'' okay we need to go and find jugo and eight tails...'' said sasuke and they leave.

_friend...think yuri and jumped to other tree._

* * *

><p>some where in land of dead..<em><br>_

sakura just left the dead village and asked. sakura looked at three kids.

komi was 12 years old and was wearing blue breeches and blue t-shirt.

takaru was 10 years old and was wearing green pants and black t-shirt.

ruka was about 8 years and was wearing some thing like kimono but smaller it was with flowers and a lot of colors.

''so kids why do you go to akatsuki?'' asked sakura. takaru,ruka,komi looked at her and komi said.

'' Im not a kid! and we are going to akatsuki to learn to fight!'' said komi with smile.

'' hm.. really?'' asked sakura.

'' yes! because akatsuki are one of the best ninja in the world! and they teach us!'' said takaru.

'' thats cool..who is your teacher komi?'' asked sakura.

'' sasori-sama!'' said komi.

'' bad choice...and yours takaru?'' said sakura.

'' I have 4 senseis..deidara,kisame,itachi,kakuzu.'' said takaru.

'' really a lot...and who teach ruka?'' asked sakura. komi looked at her and said.

'' she isn't learning because she don't talk.'' said komi.

'' thats stupid! I think that she may learn a lot!'' said sakura.

''hm..really okay ruka do you wonna to learn about chakra?'' asked komi. ruka looked at her and smile.

'' okay so with who you wonna to train?'' asked komi. ruka looked at sasori and sakura and run to them.

''okay you can learn with sasori...'' but she looked and see that ruka run to sakura.

'' what? you wonna that I teach you?'' asked sakura and ruka smile at her.

''bad choice...'' said sasori with smile.

'' ou shut up old hag! I will teach her so that she will beat you!'' said sakura.

''okay now lets go and after few hours we will build a camp and there you can train.'' said itachi and they move.

'' ruka lets I carry you okay? after all Im your teacher now.'' said sakura to ruka. ruka looked at her and jumped an her back and sakura run to others.

* * *

><p>in forest..<p>

yuri and other was going in to lan of lightning and she fell a lot of chakra and said.

''stop!'' said yuri and all stopped and looked at her.

'' what is it?'' asked naruto.

'' about 20 good ninja are coming this way...'' said yuri and looked at sasuke.

'' hm..I think that naruto can take this..'' said sasuke.

'' really? do he really know more that nothing?'' asked yuri.

'' hei! grandma I know rasengan! and a lot of other cool tehniques!'' said naruto and shadow tehnique.

'' lets go!'' scream all clone. yuri looked and didn't believe that he can do so many clone there was more that 1000!. sasuke take out him katana and run after naruto clones. suigetsu run after him. yuri looked at them and said to her self.

'' that kid is not bad...well I think that I will need to join the fight...'' said yuri and run to them.

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

tsunade's office..

'' so you didn't find anything?'' asked tsunade and looked at neji,kiba,hinata,lee,ten ten,gay.

'' no...'' said neji.

'' I didn't smell naruto...'' said kiba and looked at akamaru. tsunade stand and looked in window and said.

''hm..so what to do...naruto where are you?...'' said tsunade and tears fall her face.

* * *

><p>in forest...<p>

yuri jumped in the fight and see that allmost all naruto clones are killed(disappeared). naruto fall down and yuri jumped to him and said.

''are you okay? I see that you can't beat them...'' said yuri and stand.

'' hf...they are good so be carefull gramdma...'' said naruto and some clone run to him to help.

'' okay kid...'' said yuri and looked at enemy. there was about 10 guys and they looked at her and throw kunai at her. she do some hand sign and disappeared. enemies looked aroud and suddenly she appear from they back and touch they necks. they all fall down. she looked aroud and sasuke run to naruto. naruto looked at her and she appear next to him and looked at his injury.

''ahh..thats hurts..you did so cool...'' said naruto and she put her hand on his chest.

'' hm...thanks.'' said yuri and sasuke looked at guys she defeated and said.

'' you didn't kill them?'' asked sasuke.

'' no...I can kill people...'' said yuri. and started to heal naruto.

''you..are medic..'' said naruto.

'' don't talk!'' said yuri. and suigetsu looked at enemies and said.

'' hei girl you didn't kill them...you like naruto beat people and let them go...'' said suigetsu.

'' I can kill people i can beat them but not kill...'' said yuri and stopped to heal naruto.

'' you will be okay but you need reat..sasuke lets take a break here okay?'' asked yuri and sasuke looked at her and said.

'' okay.'' said sasuke and looked aroud and said.

'' suigetsu go for water and I will set traps.'' said sasuke and they disappeared.

'' naruto feel much better and sat and looked at yuri and said.

''hm..thanks yuri...you save my life...'' said naruto with smile and yuri looked at him and said.

'' naruto looking at your kyuubi healing power you would die.. but anyway you can die from losing to much blood...'' said yuri and take out her things for sleep. naruto lie down and said.

'' good night yuri.'' said naruto.

''good night.'' said yuri and lie down.

_thanks yuri...you save my life_...think yuri and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>in forest some where..<p>

sakura jumped to other tree and itachi looked at her and said.

'' okay we will camp here.'' said itachi and pointed to the river. they all stopped and started to build camp.

'' sakura look at kids...'' said itachi.

''we don't need her!'' said takaru.

''yes! Im not a baby!'' said komi.

'' but sakura will look at you..sasori go and put traps aroud camp.'' said itachi.

''ou ou can I go to sasori-sama!'' asked komi.

''hm..of course but be carefull.'' said sasori and they gone. sakura sat and next to her sat takaru amd ruka. ruka looked at her and take a paper from her backpack and started to write.

'' hei ruka what are you doing?'' asked sakura. ruka smile and show her tha paper. there was writed.

SAKURA SENSEI WHEN WILL YOU TEACH ME?

sakura read and smile at her.

'' we can star now if you wonna? I wonna to show that Im better sensei that sasori!'' said sakura and takaru asked.

''why you so hate him? he isn't bad guy!'' said takaru. ruka write more and show them.

SAKURA SENSEI DID YOU REALLY KILLED SASORI-SAMA?

sakura smile and said.

'' yes ruka, it was more then years ago.. he with deidara kidnapped my friend the kazekage!'' said sakura and takaru with ruka listen.

''really you know the kazekage? thats cool... so what happen next?'' asked takaru.

'' I was with sasori's grandmother and when we meet him we began to fight!'' said sakura.

'' did he use the third kazekage?'' asked takaru and sakura was surprised that he know about that puppet.

''yes, but I dodge all him attack!'' said sakura.

'' but all his weapons is poisoned!'' said takaru.

'' yes, and later I was injured and fall down...'' said sakura.

'' and what happen next?'' asked takaru. ruka write some thing and show.

DID HE ATTACK YOU WITH THIRD KAZEKAGE?

''yes ruka and then I destroyed it and run to help lady chiyo.'' said sakura.

'' but if you was poisoned how did you can move?'' asked takaru.

'' I used an antidote.'' said sakura with smile.

'' really?'' asked takaru. and ruka write more.

BUT HOW DID YOU MADE THE ANTIDOTE?

'' yes he was very surprised that I have.'' said sakura.

* * *

><p>meanwhile..<p>

komi set the last trap and run to sasori.

''sasori-sama I finished!'' said komi to him. but sasori was still working on last trap.

''good,then sit down and wait I will finish soon to.'' said sasori. komi looked around and asked sasori.

'' sasori-sama what is between you and sakura?'' asked komi and sasori stopped.

''what do you mean?'' he asked but he know what doed she mean.

'' I mean that you two are fighting like cat and dog! I understand that she killed you but you didn't kill her yet and get your revenge..why?'' asked komi. sasori know that komi is hes student and she is very smart.

'' between us is nothing. and yes I wonna to kill her but when aroud is other people I can't do that.'' said sasori.

''hm..'' said komi and sasori stand up because he finished his trap.

'' okay lets go.'' said sasori and they leave.

* * *

><p>in forest...<p>

kakashi looked at shikamaru. he was lying and sleeping. they travel all day but didn't foud anything.

_naruto..what are you doing now...where are you..I know that all this you do for sakura.._

said kakashi in his mind and looked at the moon.

* * *

><p>in forest...<p>

SO WHAT HAPPEN NEXT?

writed ruka and sakura said.

'' he injured me with katana and later tried to kill but his grandmother stopped and killed him.'' said sakura and appear sasori with komi.

'' about what are you talking?'' asked komi.

'' sakura is telling us how she killed sasori!'' said takaru with smile.

'' really can you tell me?'' said komi and run to takaru they started to talk. sasori go to the fire and sakura with ruka go to him thay set aroud and sakura said to ruka.

'' so ruka what you what to learn first? medical ninjitsu?'' asked sakura. ruka smile at her and write.

OF COURSE SAKURA SENSEI! I WONNA BE A GREAT MEDIC NINJA!

writed ruka and sakura said.

''hm.. we need some one on who we will do experiments...'' said sakura and looked aroud her eyes caught sasori. he see her crazy happy look and said.

'' ou don't you try brat!'' said sasori but sakura fast appear near his back and set electro impuls in to his body. sasori fall down and ruka run to him.

* * *

><p><strong>what will happen to sasori next?<strong>

**do ruka have a tallent to medic ninjutsu?**

**why she don't talk?**

**all that tomorrow...**

_**please review...**_


	14. Medic skills

thanks for review!

sorry bad english..

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Medic Skills<p>

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

knock knock

'' come in'' said tsunade and fast clean her tears. ino and choji run in to office.

'' lady tsunade we know where is naruto!'' said ino and run in to office.

'' really?'' said tsunade.

* * *

><p>in land of frost..<p>

''wake up..'' said yuri and moved to naruto.

''uf..give me more time gramdma...'' said naruto.

'' hm..so you don't care about 'sakura' anymore?'' asked yuri with smile. she was surprised that naruto jumped and said.

'' where? sakura?'' said naruto and see that suigetsu and sasuke are awake and looking at him.

'' hei naruto calm down...'' said suigetsu and drink some water. yuri give naruto breakfast it was soup.

'' ..ou thanks yuri!'' said naruto with smile.

'' hm...so where do live that 'jugo'?'' asked yuri.

'' he live in mountans because he is afraid to hurt people. because he is like two people in one. one is crazy and other is king and good.'' said sasuke.

''okay suigetsu go get water and I will go take traps. you two be here.'' said sasuke and put his dishe and gone with suigetsu.

'' but yuri,if you live with orichimaru you have to know akatsuki because he was in them?'' asked naruto.

''hm..you know I remember some thing but not clear...'' said yuri and clean the dishes. naruto looked at his injury it was all most all gone.

''hm..you are so good medic.'' said naruto. yuri looked at him and said.

'' yes..because my parents said that my grandfather(rikudo sannin) gave me that power and created the ninja world not for wars anf fight...he created to be peace in world..'' said yuri and close her eyes thing about her parents.

''but didn't you kill the people who killed your parents..you have such a power!'' said naruto.

'' no..'' said yuri and tears fall her faces.

'' please don't ask more naruto...'' said yuri and turned to other side that naruto didn't see her crying. naruto go to her.

'' I lost my parents to I know that pain...'' said naruto and hug her. she didn't like that and fast turn over and hit him in to face.

''YOU DAMN PERVET DON'T TOUCH ME!'' scream yuri and naruto fly and hit to the free.

''uf..ou...you just like sakura-chan...'' said naruto and smile and yuri she came to him and heal his back.

'' sorry but say before you do some thing like that okay,baka?'' asked yuri with smile.

'' okay...'' said naruto with smile.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...(night)<p>

'' you brat what the hell are you doing?'' scream sasori bacause sakura touch him and send electro impuls in his body(she paralyze his nerve sistem than he can't move).

''Im teaching! ruka come here now I will show you how to heal people even like him.'' said sakura with smile and ruka run to her and sat next to her and sasori. sakura activate chakra scalpel and cut sasori's chest from neck to stomach. they see his organs and sakura do special hand simgs that his blood don't bleed.

''so look ruka here is most needen organ if you don't heal them human will die.'' said sakura and pointed. ruka looked and write some thing.

SAKURA SENSEI WHAT HAND SIGN IS TO HEAL PEOPLE ORGANS AND STOP BLEEDING?

sakura read and show her.

''this is heal tehnique and this is to stop bleeding...'' said sakura. then came komi and said with angry face.

'' what the hell are you doing! sasori-sama are you okay?'' komi run to him.

'' heal him now!'' said komi. sakura looked at him and said.

'' Im teaching ruka so go away.'' said sakura and looked at ruka. ruka do some hand sign and her hand started to become green healing chakra.

''wow ruka you learn so fast!'' said sakura. ruka put her hands on sasori's chest and heal his cut.

'' not bad and now lets try other cut.'' said sakura and with chakra scalpel put her hand in his chest and do very big injury. sasori started to bleed and moan in pain.

'' don't be a baby!'' said sakura and put her hand off his chest. ruka do some hand sign and put her hand on his chest.

'' you are crazy! he can die!'' said komi.

'' no he will not die ...yet...'' said sakura and looked at ruka. ruka stopped bleeding and heal his injury.

'' very good ruka! so do you like medic ninjutsu?'' asked sakura. ruka writed some thing and show to sakura.

OF COURSE SAKURA SENSEI! AND I WONNA TO KNOW HOW TO FIGHT?

sakura read and feel that sasori can control his body and he so fast summon puppet and attack her sakura jumped back and said.

''uf..that was close..'' said sakura and all kids looked at them.

'' kill her sasori-sama!'' scream komi. ruka writed.

BEAT HIM SAKURA SENSEI!

and takaru said.

''I don't care who win just fight!'' said takaru. sakura jumped from puppets attack and hit the groud that she started to shake. then appear itachi and kisame and stopped them.

'' what is happening! stop now!'' said itachi and grab sakura's hands. and kisame grab sasoris.

'' she tried experiments on me I will kill her!'' said sasori and sakura looked at him and smirk.

'' really you said that hundred times!'' said sakura and itachi let her go.

'' ruka lets go to train...'' said sakura and ruka run after her. takaru looked aroud and run to itachi and asked.

'' itachi-san can we train fire tehniwues?'' asked takaru.

''okay takaru lets kisame you prepare all thing for night.'' said itachi and go with takaru.

'' why always me...'' said sad kisame.

* * *

><p>in kanoha..<p>

''what!'' scream tsunade and jumped to ino.

'' we meet old lady she said that see 4 kids going to land of lighting!'' said ino.

'' really! now kakashi and shikamaru is in land of mist it is close I will send them a message! and you go get the other you will go to land of lighting!'' said tsunade and ino with choji run to get the others.

_naruto..we found you..._ think tsunade and smile.

* * *

><p>some where in land of lighting..<p>

''hm.. yuri-chan?'' asked naruto. she looked at him and said.

'' yes,naruto?'' said yuri.

'' so what kind power do you have? if you really are rikudo sannin far far grandaugher..'' said naruto.

'' yes I am!'' said yuri.

'' so what did you do to guys in land of frost? and what other power do you have?'' asked naruto and yuri take a deep breathe.

* * *

><p>meanwhile...<p>

in akatsuki hideou...

yes you thing that I will not write about what is happing in there...

deidara eat his breakfast and sat.

''ohh...Im so wonna to see takaru! he thinks that my art is reall art...'' said deidara to himself. suddenly some one's hit him in to head with pan.

'' damn deidara! wash your dishes! Im not a servant!'' scream konan and hit him ones more.

'' au! thats hurt konan!'' said deidara and run to wash his dishes. konan sat and think.

_hm..how sakura is going... I will kill him if that damn pervert will try do something to her!_

* * *

><p>in forest..<p>

kakashi stopped jumping when hear hawk. he looked up and hawk land next to him and kakashi started to read message from hokage.

KAKASHI AND SHIKAMARU GO TO LAND OF LIGHTING BECAUSE WE GET INFORMATION THAT NARUTO AND SASUKE IS GOING TO THERE OTHER WILL GET THERE SOON AS POSSIBLE.

'' really? why did naruto and sasuke go there?'' said shikamaru.

'' I don't know but lets going.'' said kakashi and jumped to the other tree.

* * *

><p>in land of lighting..<p>

''really? thats cool power!'' said naruto. yuri smile.

'' yes..with that power I can take chakra out from people and they can't fight.'' said yuri.

'' thats cool... and more?'' said naruto to her.

''hm..I can use elements all five and I know three other elements that I created.'' said yuri.

'' really? which?'' asked naruto and jumped to other tree.

'' ice,lava,wood.'' said yuri.

'' thats so cool! I know people which can use those elements!'' said naruto.

'' really who are they?'' asked yuri.

'' captain yamato,5 mizukage,haku!'' said naruto.

'' ou.. that means they are powerfull ninja.'' said yuri.

''ou are so cool yuri! and you have wind chakra?'' asked naruto.

'' of course I know some tehnique with wind.'' said yuri.

'' really can you teach me! I have wind chakra to!'' said naruto.

''hm.. you are lucky to have so powerful chakra...and okay I will teach you a few tehniques.'' said yuri.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

'' SHANAROOO!'' scream sakura and hit the groud and it started to shake. ruka jumped back but still fall down because that hit was to strong.

''ruka are you allright?'' asked sakura and run to her. ruka was injured in her leg. she do some hand sign and started to heal herself. sakura looked at her and said.

'' you need to dress up not like a princess. you need to dress up like ninja!'' said sakura. ruka looked at her and write when she finished heal her self.

BUT SAKURA SENSEI I DON'T HAVE NINJA CLOTHE...

sakura read and looked at her. she was wearing cute kimono.

'' I can cut no need things from your kimono and do that you will can jump and run easly.'' said sakura.

ruko smile and they go to camp. kisame lie down because was very tired. then there appear sasori and komi. komi looked at ruka and run to her.

''ou my god1 ruka what happen you kimono is horrible!'' said komi and looked at sakura.

'' why did you hit her!'' asked with angry voice komi. sakura looked at her and said.

'' we were training and a little mud will just be fine to ruka...'' said sakura and go to her things to get a kunai. sasori looked at ruka and said to sakura.

'' sadist!'' said sasori to her. sakura looked at him and said.

'' pedophile!'' said akura and go to ruka. then appear takaru and itachi.

'' who is pedophile?'' asked takaru. sakura looked at him and said.

'' sasori.'' said sakura. takaru looked at him and said.

'' nope sasori can't be pedophile..he didn't do no one human puppet from kids..but he maybe can be gay...'' said takaru and sasori was angry and turned and gone. sakura laugh and started to cut ruka's kimono.

* * *

><p>in forest..<p>

naruto and other stopped to rest and he started to train with yuri.

'' okay listen naruto.. you aren't that smart that I can teach you but I can show you and you have to get it in your brain by yourself!'' said yuri.

'' okay!'' said naruto. she do some hand sign she did it slow that naruto see what sign she did. she take her one hand and it was with blue chakra she purposed to tree and said.

''_ element wind: everything chopping wind!'' _said yuri and fast poited with her hand to tree and wind aroud her fly and cut tree to pieces.

'' wow! thas so cool!'' said naruto and do the same hand sign and said.

'' _element wind: everything chopping wind!_'' said naruto and poited to tree the wind aroud him fly and cut tree but not that good as yuri's. she looked and said.

''hm.. not bad for first time...'' said yuri and go to the camp to drink. naruto train and train.

* * *

><p>in land of dead..<p>

sakura finished her work and lie ruka to sleep she sat near komi and ask.

'' why ruka don't talk?'' asked sakura.

'' we don't know exatly but father love her the most because he believe that she have a lot of power of god of dead...when she was in mother( when her mother was pregnant) was war in this land and my mother was injured and dying father do some tehnique that she come back but later when was born ruka our father to don't talk more than 4 years... I don't know how he did our what may happen to ruka but still she is my little sister...'' said komi and close her eyes.

_tehnique which can bring dead to life...is that impossible..._

**i don't know but I know that sasori isnt gay...**

_why you always only about him!_

**calm down lets go sleep... Im tired of training with ruka...**

_okay..bye inner_

**bye bye stupid!...**

sakura lie down and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>other chapter 15: Yuki's past...<br>**

**_Author note: and please review if you lika and what do you think.._**


	15. Yuri's past!

please write if it is bad? good? okay...

sorry bad english...

so enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Yuri's past!<p>

* * *

><p>in land of earth...<p>

konan open her eyes and go to bathroom. after clean up she open the door to the hallway and see that all hallway is blown up and all of painting on the walls.

'' DEIDARRRRAAAAAA!TOBBBBIIIIIIII!'' scream konan and all akatsuki wake up she run to they rooms and beat crap from them...

all akatsuki hear her scream and said to theyselfs.

''konan...'' said they.

* * *

><p>in land of lighting..(before the night)<p>

naruto was trying do this new technique. yuri didn't sleep she sat on a tree and think about that day...

day when her parents where killed on her eyes...

_''yuri! run!'' scream mother to her. she was only a child she was 5 years old. village in were they were living burned in fire and all people was running our helpnig to escape the others. so ninja used fire technique to burn her home. he see her and wanted to kill her. he did some hand sign and prepare to blow fire. yuri cover her face because she was very afraid. suddenly some one killed the ninja. it was her dad he run to her and ask._

_ ''yuri where is mama?'' asked her dad yuri poined to her home. dad hear her wife screams and hide yuri in the tree._

_''yuri be here I will come soon with mama and we will leave.'' said her dad and run to her home._

_''dad!'' said yuri but fast cover her mouth when she hear some ninja coming near her they stop and looked at burning village._

_''nice job.'' said one and smile. yuri didn't move and was prayed to not found her. suddenly._

_'' hei look what I foud, little rat!'' said other and yuri see him near her she traied to run but bumbed in other ninja. she looked at them. they where fife._

_''boss what to do with her?'' asked other. one looked at her and said._

_''kill her.'' said other and one started to go to her. he take out his katana and the last moment some one stop his and hit him hard. yuri open her eyes and see her dad. and her mama run to her. she was looking horrible she was very injured and all in blood she hug yuri and said._

_''yuri we need to run dad will take care of them!'' said mama and take yuris hand._

_'' you think that we will let you go?'' asked one ninja and attack mama but dad block the attack and hit ninja. dad stod and close his eyes but said._

_'' yumi(mother) take yuri out of here I will deal with them.'' said dad and open his eyes they were blue with 6 rings aroud. dad do some hand sign and said._

_''element water:tsunami wave!'' said dad and from his mouth started to go so much water and near him appear more than 15 metres big wave. yumi run with yuri but two ninja run after them. they run deep in forest. finaly mama was very injured and tired and she stop to take a break. suddenly kunai fly from forest to yuri forehead but mama cover her with her chest._

_''mama!'' scream yuri and see that yumi is injured yumi with last her power stand up and two ninja appear._

_'' you are stronger them we think, even with kunai in your chets!'' said one._

_'' you will touch her only throught my dead body!'' said yumi and started to do some hand sign. two ninja didn't prepare and think that she is joking. yumi finished and said._

_''element fire: snake hands!'' said yumi and blow up fire like snakes from her mouth she injured on ninja but oher dodge her attack._

_''bicth!'' said one and fall down. other run to him and yumi started do other hand sign._

'' hei yuri-chan what are you doing?'' asked naruto as he jumped to her and sat next to her. she looked at him and said.

''Im thinking about my parents died...'' said yuri and tears fall her face. naruto looked at her and said.

''I lost my parents when I was born they die to save me and my village!'' said naruto and looked at his stomach.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...(morning)<p>

sakura open her eyes and sat. she see that all kids are awake. only kisame was sleeping and snore like bear. he was very tired so sakura fast and quietly run to forest where she heard training sounds.

ruka was jumping from tree to tree and stopped to take a break then she see sakura and decided to look after her.

sakura go to the river and shower her face.

**you are damn girl! why did you do that to poor sasori!**

_shut up inner I was training ruka! said sakura to her self and go to forest and sat down. she didn't know that she talk in loud mode._

**thats don't mean nothing better go and apologize him!**

_NEVER! THAT DAMN PERVERT!_

**HE ISN'Y PERVERT! YOU KISSED HIM!**

_NOT I YOU KISSED HIM WHEN SOME HOW STARTED TO CONTROL MY BODY!_

**hei sakura open your eyes... **said inner and disappear. sakura open her eyes and see takaru,komi,sasori,ruka,kisame,itachi looking at her. her face turned red.

'' you are really crazy you know?'' said sasori and still looked at her red face.

''why did you talk to yourself? and why did you behave like you are two people in one?'' asked takaru.

'' you are one crazy lady...'' said komi. ruka write some thing and show sakura.

SAKURA SENSEI WHY DID YOU TALK YOU YOURSELF?

sakura looked at her feet and run to forest crying.

_what a shame...shame...shame..._

**yeah and I don't like this you said that to sasori...you baka!**

_it is your fault to! _said sakura and jumped to the tree.

* * *

><p>in land of lighting...<p>

naruto hugged yuri and let go and stad up.

''I will train a little more that I wonna you to show me more techniques,okay?'' asked naruto.

''okay...'' said yuri and looked at the moon and remember what happen later.

_''element fire: snake hands!'' said yumi and blow up fire like snakes from her mouth she injured on ninja but oher dodge her attack._

_''bicth!'' said one and fall down. other run to him and yumi started do other hand sign._

_''element ice: totally freeze!'' said yumi and touch the groud and ice fast started to go aroud the one which was injured freeze but other jumped to tree and said._

_''now I will show you what I can do!'' said ninja and started to do some hand sign yumi started to._

_''element lighting:electro killing!'' said ninja and put fast his hands on ground. yumi fast put her hand on groud and said._

_''element earth: earth shake!'' said yumi and groud aroud her and yuri started to move and ninja attack don't touch them._

_''not bad but what about this!'' said ninja and disappear he very fast appear near yuri and was going to kill her when suddenly yumi used her chest as shield._

_''mama!'' scream yuri with tears. ninja was surprised by her fast move but he hit her and she fall down next to yuri. yuri looked at her mother. she was all injured and now in her chest was a katana. blood came from her mouth and yuri hug her mother,yumi last looked at yuri,and yuri and see that her mother die._

_''one finished so lets kill the rat!'' said ninja and move to yuri. yuri looked at her died mother and cry._

_''please don't kill me...'' begged yuri. ninja looked at her and said._

_''sorry kid.'' said ninja and when he was about to kill her with kunai he stopped. yuri open her eyes and see that ninja chest is injured and he fall down yuri looked with tears at dad he run to her and said._

_''Im sorry I didn't come in time...'' said dad and hugged yuri. he take her and started to walk in to forest. he carry her bridal style and suddenly._

_track_

_yuri open her eyes and looked at her dad. he looked at her and said._

_''yuri.. my dauther be carefull... and I very love y.o..u...'' said dad and yuri see that from his mouth started to go blood and in his chest is sword. he fall down but from last power do this like that yuri didn't hurt. she looked at her dad and cry. then some one appear next to her and said._

_'' its hurts, right?'' asked the ninja and she run into forest. she run fast as she can but then she see that she was in that place. she think that is a genjutsu and said._

_''release!'' said yuri and all genjutsu gone. some ones voice said._

_''hm..you see my genjutsu? you aren' that bad...'' said voice and man appear next to her._

_''show me all what you can!'' said man. yuri allready know some techniques but her hand was so shaking from parents died that she can't do hand sign. man looked at her and throw kunai which fly next to her face but didn't hurt it._

_ ''show me!'' said man and yuri fell strange. she wonna to kill him and fast as could do hand sign and said._

_''element wind: all chopping wind!'' said yuri and fast as can pointed to man but he disappear and look how her attack destroy more that 20 trees._

_''not bad what more you can do?'' asked man but yuri wonna to kill him and do again other hand sign._

_''element fire: the great dragon!'' said yuri and blow fire dragons at man but he disappear again and appear next to her._

_''wow...I think that you can better and more!'' said man. yuri activate her wind chakra in hand and fast tried to hurt him but he jump back and she touched tree and cut all tree._

_''not bad..more!'' said man. she fell like her chakra is going out of her and looked at him and so some and sign so fast that man didn't see them._

_''element ice:all freezing!'' said yuri and fast put her hands on the groud. her ice very fast started to go aroud her and man jump junmped from tree to tree._

_''do more than that!'' said man and hit her in stomach. she fall down and think that is the time to do her last technique. she stand up and fast do hand sign,man looked at her._

_''element lava:lava sea!'' said yuri and blow up lava man was surprised. he tried to dodge all lava attack but the last one hurt him in to right arm._

_''not bad as a 5 years old sannin...'' said man. she looked at him and he said._

_''show me your real power! our you don't care about your parents?'' said man with evil smile. yuri know that the last her powe was going out of here but she said as she decided._

_''okay!wonna see real power the look!'' said yuri and close her eyes._

_give me your power...said in mind yuri. she started to feel power and open her eyes last what she see is screared face of that man and then the darkness.._

_''girl? wake up are you okay?'' asked some old woman. yuri fast looked aroud searching for man but he wasn't there._

_later she leave the burden village and gone to the world._

yuri looked at her feet and think.

_What happen to that man...that did he see..._

* * *

><p>in forest..<p>

_what a shame! now I will never go back!_

**stop that! okay I feel sorry for this..so I know how you can fix it!**

_really? how?_

**you need other shame...like love with sasori...**

_again!_

**what again? did you have already?**

_no! and I need to do my mission not only sit and talk to myself!_

**so I said you need to do that sasori fall on you and you will kiss him he will like and he will love you!**

_you really think that work?_

**and when you will get his trust,and trust is easy to get with love he will tell you anything!**

_I don't know but I really need a plan..._

* * *

><p><strong>what will decided sakura?<strong>

all that tomorrow...

and please review okay..did you like our not?..what you like and what not?..


	16. Eight tails

please review...

sorry bad english...

so enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: eight tails<p>

* * *

><p>in the land of lighting...<p>

yuri open her eyes and didn't see naruto. she stand up and go to search him. later after more than 10 minutes searching and not finding she decided to use chakra. she close her eyes and started to feel chakra all aroud her. later she feel naruto chakra near river and go to there.

naruto was showering him because he train all night. suddenly he hear sound and throw kunai to forest and later he hear.

'' you damn baka! what the hell are you doing?'' said angry yuri and he see that he injured her arm. yuri fast take out kunai and heal her injury. then she looked at naruto and said.

'' why you didn't go to sleep?'' asked yuri. naruto take his towel and get out of water.

''I was training!'' said naruto and take on his pants. yuri didn't wonna look at him and asked.

''all night? isn't it too much for you?'' asked yuri.

' no! I wonna to be hokage so I have to train so much to be the best!'' said naruto and tako on his shoes. yuri looked at him then she shower her face and said.

''show me that technique and if you do her veru good maybe I will teach you other...'' said yuri and naruto with smile do hand sign and said.

''_ element wind: everything chopping wind!''_ said naruto and pointed to the tree. wind fast fly and just destroyed more than 10 tree. yuri was very surprised.

''thats really good...I see that you really train all night. okay so naruto do you wonna to learn more techniques?'' asked yuri.

''yes yuri-chan!'' said naruto with smile. yuri came to him and take his hand and said.

''you have now only two chakra elemnts:wind,fire.'' said yuri.

''really?'' asked naruto.

'' hm... first you have to learn use then very good and very much techniques then you can do with them somethink you will have scorch release.'' said yuri.

''scorch release? and what can do that thing?'' asked naruto. yuri let his hand go and said.

''I can do scorch release to becaus I have all elements but I don't like just it but I will show you.'' said yuri.

'' naruto do shodow clone and I will attack him.'' said yuri. naruto do one shodow clone and yuri started to do hand sign she did slow that naruto see. and said.

_''scorch element: Steaming murder balls!''_ said yuri and aroud her appear like fire balls. they attack clone and naruto think that clone will burn but no they just go into clone inside and clone started to die slow they see how from inside scorch balls destroy his organs.

'' wow! that is so creepy technique...'' said naruto and clone disappear.

'' yes...I don't like this technique to..but if you wonna to kill peple fast and you don't have lot chakra you can use this.'' said yuri and looked at sasuke and suigetsu.

''we need to go.'' said sasuke and they leave.

'' hei yuri will you later teach me fire techniques?'' asked naruto.

'' of course!'' said yuri with smile.

* * *

><p>in land of dead..(night)<p>

sakura sat in shame that all they see how she is talking with inner. she cry and inner said.

**stop that and think about your mission! all what you need is to fall in love with one of akatsuki...and I wonna to it be...**inner was cut of by sakura.

_sasori!I know all ready but I need to find other way to get they trust and information!_

**but this will be easy! you just nedd to seduct him and he will tell you all you want!**

_Hei inner you think that old hag will be in love with us?_

**but he didn't kill you when you kissed him...**

_you! you kissed him!_

**okay okya.I...so lets just try...not happen worst?**

_maybe...but I really need to get information...I so miss naruto and other..._

**so if you wonna to do this mission faster listen to me!**

_okay...but it is the last time inner!_

**okay so listen we...**

* * *

><p>meanwhile...<p>

in forest...

kakashi jumped to other tree after his summon dog paccun.

''kakashi I still don't sense naruto!'' said paccun to kakashi.

'' okay lets take a break.'' said kakashi and they stopped. shikamaru sat down adn think.

_hm..that baka is going to eight tails jinkuriki..but why?...I think that he have a plan how to get sakura...he is searching for strong people..._

''shikamaru!'' said blonde girl and jumped next to him. he looked at her and said.

''hi ino! so you came here faster that I expact...'' said shikamaru and looked at the sky. then appear neji,hinata,kiba,lee,ten ten, choji,kurenai,gay(teacher).

''hei kakashi were is your power of young! lets get going!'' said Gay. kakashi was very tired because they was running after naruto all night.

* * *

><p>in land of lighting...<p>

naruto appear in the place were live eight tails and yuri said.

'' he is here. lets go.'' said yuri but suddenly a man appear next to the about 15 metres from them.

''hei you what are you going to do? the eight tails master is here! so faster run!run! our I will kill you with my eight tails power!'' said man. he looked at them. yuri looked at him and take a steep closer and said.

'' you damn reper! you will go with us! we need your help!'' said yuri.

'' who are you to say me what to do? I will kill you little kid mazafuca!'' said man. yuri didn't like the way he cal her and said.

'' If you call me kid one again don't wait for mercy...'' said yuri.

''you little kid what you going to do to me? I can kill you with my power!'' said man and yuri disappear and appear next to his back and said.

'' so show? Im waiting...'' said yuri and jumped back from his sword. he started to attack her very fast but he dodge all attack then she jumped back to others.

''Im still waiting...'' said yuri. he very fast appear next to her and wonna to attack all her friends didn't even see that and she 3 more time faster hit him with leg in to stomach and he fly back.

''okay if you will not attack then I will!'' said yuri and do hand sign so fast that even sasuke with sharingan didn't see. but before she asked naruto.

''you need him alive?'' asked yuri naruto looked and said.

'' yes.'' then she finished her hand sign and said.

_''element ice: all freezing!''_ said yuri and put her hand on groud and all aroud eight tails but then she fast jump back. the eight tail use his lighting elemnt and send electro killing technique to her.

''not bad. but what about this.'' said yuri and do hand sign and said.

'_'element wind:wind storm!''_ said yuri and wind cut his lightinf technique and injured eight tail he fall down. all wonna to go to him but yuri stopped them.

'' wait I will do the last attact and he will not able to attack.'' said yuri and all wait. she do hand sign and said.

_'' element wind: cutting wind!''_ said yuri and eight tails was very injured and can't move. she go to him and ask.

'' if you wonna live you will help us! understad!'' said yuri. he looked at them and shake his head. she started to heal his injury.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

_I don't think that will work inner he will kill me and not like that and I just can't do that!_

**okay so let me do that? okay?**

_you can! okay!_

sakura stand up and go to river she shower her face and turned to go but hit in some one and fall on him falling she see on what did she fall and inner take control.

after some time sakura came back...

she open her eyes and looked that she is siting in the forest and ask inner.

_what happen?_

**hm...nothing... nothing bad...**

_hm..my head? why I don't remember...anything... I will go to camp better..._

**NO!**

_Why? did you do some thing?_

**better not go there...**

sakura didn't care about inner and go to camp there was itachi and sasori. komi was talking with sasori and itachi was showing takaru fire techniques. when she appear sasori looked at her and his face turned a little red he fast stand up and go in to forest with komi. sakura didn't understand and wake up ruka.

''wake up ruka..lets go train!'' said sakura and ruka slowly open her eyes and write.

SENSEI 3 MORE MINUTES...

sakura smile at that and stand up. she go to eat some thing. after more than 10 minutes she go to look for ruka but she wasn't here. suddenly she hear a scream and run to there. she see ruka lying on grass and komi scream because some snake bite her. snake was going to komi but sakura jumped and wring snake head of. she fast run to ruka and see that on her leg is snake bite and poison is going in her body she was take a tape and tie on her leg. komi run to call the others. appear itachi and kisame with takaru.

''sakura what happen?'' asked itachi. sakura didn't answer but she said.

''komi take here two pots and kisame I need clean water NOW!'' said sakura and komi with kisame fast run. sakura was trying to don't let poison go into her body. after few minutes komi came and fill the water in to pots. sakura put one hand in to water and take in to her leg the she said.

''itachi kisame hold ruka!'' said sakura and started to put out poison with water. ruka moan in pain and sakura do all faster. later all most all poison was get out and she said.

''where is that snake..I need to look at her poison.'' she see that sasori allready study the poison and said.

''we will need a few herbs I think that in this forest they are.'' said sasori and his face again turned little red when he saw sakura looking at him.

''okay she sat.'' sakura take ruka and get her back to camp. there she lie her down and sat next to her. sasori with komi go to search for herbs.

* * *

><p>meanwhile...<p>

''okay he will be fine now...'' said yuri and take her hand of eight tails man. naruto run and sit next to him and ask.

''so man what are your name?'' asked naruto. man looked at him and said.

''Im killed bee! and who are you?'' asked bee.

''Im naruto uzumaki! there is suigetsu and yuri.'' naruto pointed to people but yuri freeze from his all name.

_uzumaki...naruto is from uzumaki... think yuri and turned to naruto he was talking with bee about that he wonna to destroy akatsuki and save sakura._

'' and you came here to ask my help?'' asked bee.

''yes!'' said naruto. bee looked at yuri and said.

''hm..Im jinkuriki and my brither is raikage he will never let me go..but after this girl beat me I think that I don't have choice..'' said bee and naruto was very happy.

''okay so we will wait for sasuke and then go to seven tails.!'' said naruto. after more that 30 minutes sasuke appear with tall guy next to him he was with orange hair and red eyes. he looked at then and see suigetsu.

''hei jugo!'' said suigetsu and wave to him. jugo was still next to sasuke. yuri came to him and looked at him.

''hm...you have not a lot of power..but your cursed seal naruto is much better that sasukes..'' said yuri.

'' hello suigetsu and other.'' said jugo. naruto stand up and go to him.

''hi! Im naruto uzumaki,this is killed bee and yuri!'' said naruto. jugo looked at them and said.

'' so why did you wonna to destroy akatsuki?'' asked jugo naruto.

'' because they are evil and I wonna to save one of my friends...'' said naruto and killer bee stand up and said.

''lets go guys! I wonna bite those akatsuki ass! and fast!'' said bee. yuri looked at him injury which was all gone and said.

'' yes we can go now!'' said yuri and they all leave.

* * *

><p><strong>what happen when inner controled sakura?<strong>

**will kakashi and other find naruto?**

**and what will happen in dead forest?  
><strong>

**all that in other chapter 17: sudden attack!  
><strong>


	17. Sudden attack!

please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:Sudden Attack!<p>

* * *

><p>sakura was asleep next to ruka and open her eyes when sasori inject antidote to ruka. he looked at sakura and fast turned to other side. sakura still don't remember what happen. ruka slow open her eyes and looked at sakura. komi and takaru was very happy that they little sister didn't get hurt.<p>

''ruka!'' said komi and hugged ruka. on komi's face was tears. but ruka didn't hug her back she looked at her leg and write.

WHAT HAPPEN? DID SAKURA SENSEI HEAL ME?

they all read and takaru said.

''of course! she is one of the best medic ninja in the world!'' said takaru and sakura's cheek turned a little red. ruka was very angry at herself.

'' so komi what happen there?'' asked sakura. komi looked at her and said.

'' we was walking to the river and I hear snake I said that to ruka and snake tried to bite me but ruka fast stand before me and snake bite her...'' said komi with very sad face. if here wasn't sakura they don't know that can happen to ruka.

'' so if you ruka are okay lets go,kisame you will take ruka on back.'' said itachi and started to take his tools. sakura take rukas tools and said to her.

'' ruka your leg will be fine!'' said sakura and ruka hug her and some thing sakura hear in her ear. some thing like'thhhankss' sakura take her thing and they leave.

* * *

><p>in land of sound...<p>

naruto and other was going all night and day because yuri said. naruto can't take queilty and said.

'' yuri so why did you tell us to not stop? I tired...'' said naruto and yuri stopped. she looked at naruto and said.

''okay we will camp here for night! suigetsu with jugo will go to find some thing to eat, bee and sasuke you will go and set traps!'' said yuri and all gone. naruto looked at her and said.

''and what will I do?'' asked naruto.

''I wonna to train you new technique but see that you not wonna so I...'' she was cut of by naruto.

''NO! I WONNA TO TRAIN LETS TRAIN!'' said naruto. she smile and jumped to the camp place and sat down.

''naruto I wonna to talk a little...'' said yuri and naruto sat next to her.

''so you really are from uzumaki clan?'' asked yuri naruto get his water and drink.

''yes, and what?'' said naruto yuri think deep think.

_if he really is from uzumaki clan he..._

''so yuri teach me new technique!'' said naruto and stand up. yuri looked at him and go to the forest. the place were was they camp was just near see and she go there she stand a few minutes don't moving and searching for other chakra but when didn't find said.

''okay naruto so look! this will be harder technique but better! and more powerfull!'' said yuri and naruto listen.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

they where traveling but then itachi and sasori sense chakra and itachi said.

''stop everyone! there is enemy coming to here! and them are a lot...'' said itachi and looked at kids.

'' sakura take care of kids and we will take care of them.'' said itachi and kisame give ruka to sakura. sakura wanted to go but hear komis scream she turned and see that one of the enemy got her.

''uf..let me go!'' said komi and tried to escape but ninja take kunai to her neck and she stopped.

''the kids will go with us!'' said ninja and next to him appear others. sakura just can't let them hurt komi. suddenly ninja feel very strange and let her go she very fast run to sasori. later ninja can feel his body again.

'' good work komi...'' said sasori. he know that komi use her black string which human can't sense and control the ninja. komi run to sakura. other ninja attack sakura but some ones puppet save them sakura thing it was sasori but later see that puppet belong to komi.

'' now you ninja will see my 'angel of dead' attack!'' said komi her puppet was woman with black hair and black close it looked more familiar like her mother maya. komi moved her hands and puppet attack ninja only a few ninja dodge the attack. but still there was more than 10 ninja. suddenly some one appear next to sakura. it was a ninja and he was about to attack sakura but takaru stopped him and do some hand sign and said.

'_'element fire: the great fire ball!''_ said takaru and attack the ninja. ninja all most dodget attack but still was injured. itachi and kisame fight with other then komi and takaru was saving ruka and sakura. later when left only two ninja sakura put ruka and stand up to kill them. and one ninja very fast throw kunai to ruka. but then.

trackk

sakura cover ruka with her chest. from her mouth was going blood and all her chest was bleeding. sakura started to fall but ruka caught her and put on ground. itachi and kisame fast go and kill the ninja but one disappear. suddenly he appear next to ruka and was about to attack with his lighting technique but sakura again cover ruka with her body. ninja fast jumped back and disappear.

sakura fall down now all her organs was injured and from poison on kunai she can't control chakra ruka started to stop bleeding but sakura know that she will not save her. then appear other komi and takaru cry. sasori was deep looking at sakura. ruka started to cry but still she was doing all she can! then sakura move her hand of her and said with all mouth of blood.

''ru..ka yo..u..wil..l..no..t..sa..ve..me..I ...di..e...'' said sakura. ruka started to cry even more. then ruka dicaded. she started to do some hand sign and all looked at her. after a few minutes she put her hand on sakura.

* * *

><p>in land of sound...<p>

'' okay naruto so look this technique will be much harder so listen very good!'' said yuri and started slow do hand sign. naruto looked and remember all and the she said.

_''element wind: wind control!''_ said yuri and wind arouded her. he started to move her hand and wind cut of trees and all she pointed.

''cool!'' said naruto.

'' you see this tehchnique is harded because you have to control the wind to just point to cut tree you have to talk to him like to other elements!'' said yuri.

'' If you really talk to wind you can even do this!'' said yuri and started to fly up.

''coolll!'' scream naruto. she land down and said.

'' this technique is very good to direct to other side our just destroy enemy attack! and when you use this technique naruto remember that you have to listen wind!'' said yuri and go to camp. naruto started to train.

_''element wind: wind control!''_! said naruto.

* * *

><p>in forest..<p>

''kakashi I know that naruto smell is very far away in land of lighting...'' said paccun and jumped to other tree.

''okay paccun go after!'' said kakashi and jumped atfer him.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

sakura was dying and some how ruka do some technique that appear some one. it was guy he was dress up very strange and looked at ruka. he didn't say but all hear in they minds this.

_rukka why did you call me?_

all freeze. then itachi asked.

''who are you?'' asked itachi and man looked at him and said again that all hear only in mind.

_shinigami_(god of dead)

said man. ruka looked at him and said in her mind.

_shinigami please save her..._said ruka in her mind and all hear that. ruka pointed to sakura. sakura still don't get what was going here! the man looked at sakura and said.

_why do I have to save her?  
><em>

sakura feel like her body is going numb but still tried to not sleep and look at the shinigami. she didn't believe that reall god of dead stad next to her. then ruka said again_._

_I will do anything!  
><em>

_said ruka. she was looking at shinigami. he go to sakura and looking in to her eyes asked._

_sakura haruno do you wonna to live?_

_ asked sakura shinigami. she was very tired but said._

_y..es...shini..g..ami_

_then he just sat down next to her. and all came aroud sakura._

_... think shinigami. ruka take sakura's hand and think._

_sakura sensei all will be allright... think ruka. and turned to shinigami._

_take what you want!I will do all you want but save her... think ruka. he looked at her and think._

_hm...ruka why do you so care about some girl?..._

_said shinigami. but then he turned to sakura and said._

_hm..I don't have so beautiful girl in my soul colection..maybe let her die is for better... but then ruka wanted to attack him but he stop her. all didn't know what to do! will you know what to do if you angry god of dead!_

_let her g..o.._

_said sakura in her mind shinigami turned to her and said._

_ruka you understand that I will not save her...she is done for...said shinigami.  
><em>

_no! you will save her our...said ruka.  
><em>

_our what? will hit me? you aren't little girl and I and you know that, but you don't have the real power of yours! said shinigami._

_you don't know my real power! said ruka. shinigami looked at sakura and ask._

_why do you so care about her?ask shinigami._

_because she is my sensei and she save my life... said ruka._

_I know.. said shinigami. _

_sakura close her eyes because she only wonna to sleep. ruka fast take hand and said._

_sakura!no don't sleep...said ruka in mind. shinigami still was looking at her and said._

_ruka,you know who you are and you have to know that I will not save her... said shinigami._

_ruka started to shinigami just turned and stand up. sakura close her eyes and see all her life. shinigami was about to leave but then._

_''plea...se...I...yo..u...'' said turned because first time she speak._

_hm...you really so care about her? asked shinigami in mind. ruka turned and shake her head._

_hm...what to do...I know that I still can give her live but if she will wish it... said shinigami and sat next to sakura and put one his fingers on her forehead. and started to read her all life. but then he hear._

**Im so sleepy..sakura lets sleep..just a litt..e...**

_no inner! we need to not sleep!_

**but then will be bett..er...**

_no inner dont sleep!_

_suddenly in sakuras mind appear shinigami and smile at her and inner._

_you are strange human...said shinigami to others. then he looked at ruka and said._

* * *

><p>in land of sound..<p>

naruto was training and yuri was looking at the moon. she remember when she was little she meet in this land orichimaru.

''hei naruto!'' said yuri and naruto stopped to train an run to her.

''what is yuri-chan?'' asked naruto and sat next to her.

'' can you show me your rasengan?'' asked yuri.

''of course! this is technique that teach me pervert sensei!'' said naruto but yuri didn't get.

'' teach you who?'' asked yuri.

''pervert sensei! oi I mean jiraiya!'' said naruto.

''one of sannins...'' said yuri and naruto jumped and made one clone and started to do rasengan yuri watched.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

_okay I will save her... said shinigami and go closer to sakura. then he kissed her sakura was in shock._

_when he kissed her aroud her body appear black energy and heal her wounds. then he stopped stand up and turned to leave._

_what did you do? asked in mind ruka. he turned and said._

_I give her my energy now one her part is god and other human. she will not die until last day...said shinigami. then he disappear._

* * *

><p><strong>I dont like what I write but If you like that please review...it more looks like bleach<br>**

**please review...  
><strong>


	18. Ramen

thanks for review and I **_will_** write!

sorry bad english...

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Ramen<p>

* * *

><p>in land of lighting...<p>

all naruto friends was there searching for him. they went to place in mountans and paccun said when find some cloth.

'' sorry kakashi but looks like naruto know about us and we lost him...'' said paccun and pointed to naruto clothes.

''damn it! but we must not stop searching for naruto-kun!'' said lee and ten ten hit him in to head.

''we even don't know where he is!'' said ten ten.

''so what will we do? we lost his smell.'' said kiba.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

shinigami disappear and ruka looked at sakura. ruka move her lips so that sakura read.

''are you okay?sakura sensei?'' read sakura from her lips. sakura feel very strange her chakra was jumping in her body and she feel enemy and jumped next to sasori and hit the ground all was in surprise that she did it. she was dying only a minute ago. enemy used secret technique that his chakra didn't see to them but sakura see him very good. she feel like strange power was growing in her. she looked at ninja and ask.

'' why did you need the kids?'' asked sakura. ninja looked at her and said.

'' we need to kill ruka!'' said ninja. komi and takaru go closer to ruka.

''why?'' said sakura and all feel like her voice every minute turns stronger.

''because she have a demon in her and people with power like this don't have to live!'' said ninja. and sakura remember that when she was with naruto, garra people talk about then the same way. she was very angry and said.

'' dont you dare touch her!'' said sakura and disappear all looked aroud and suddenly on ninja neck appear very deep cut and after few minutes they see sakura stand next to him with chakra scalpel. ninja head fall down and sakura relax. she turned to others.

''so why are you so looking at me?'' asked sakura with big smile. all was in shock and sasori said.

''you really are strange girl...'' said sasori and get they stuff. sakura so fast appear next to ruka and take her on her back.

'' ruka I will take care of you! don't worry I feel fantastic!'' said sakura and jumped to the tree. all other jumped after her.

* * *

><p>in land of sound...(morning)<p>

naruto wake up and sat. yuri looked at him and sat next to him and ask.

''naruto do you know how to get chakra from anywhere? like jiraiya's sage mode?'' asked yuri naruto didn't look at her because search for some thing in his back pack.

''hm..get chakra..ou yes I know just need to sat and don't move...'' said naruto still searching for some thing.

'' but do you know that you can get chakra and moving even running?'' said yuri.

''YES!''sream naruto.

'' you know?'' asked surprised yuri. naruto looked at her and said.

'' no I don't know how get chakra moving but I found las ramen!'' said naruto and take a pot with hot water. yuri thing and said.

'' hm...naruto you really very like that 'ramen'?'' asked yuri and naruto prepare to open ramen.

''of corse I can kill for him!'' said naruto and suddenly him ramen disappear.

'' wha!'' sream naruto and see yuri standing and smiling with ramen pack.

''If you wonna to get it you have to catch me first!'' said yuri and run in to sea direction. naruto fast run after her and all other wake up.

''what was that?'' asked sleepy suigetsu. jugo sat and said.

''yuri take naruto ramen and run of naruto run after her...'' said jugo.

'' why he so care about some ramen?..'' asked suigetsu. sasuke sat and said.

'' you don't know how he cares about his ramen...'' said sasuke and drink some water.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

after all night running( all others are very tired but sakura just can't stop!).

''uf...sakura maybe lets camp allready?uf...'' said kisame. sakura stopped and looked at them.

'' allright because all you are very tired...'' said sakura and jumped to the ground and put ruka. ruka looked at her and sakura sat next to her. ruka started to look very deep in sakura's eyes and write.

SAKURA SENSEI HOW DO YOU FEEL?

write ruka and sakura smile.

''Im okay ruka! I feel all with power!'' said sakura. and jumped to help kisame.

* * *

><p>in land of sound...<p>

naruto was running after yuri which stole his last ramen pack. she jumped on water and was running on the sea.

'' hei yuri-chan thats no funny! give me back my ramen!'' scream naruto and yuri stopped a few metres from him. she turned and said.

''take it.'' said yuri and naruto come closer and tried to take but she fast throw it and catch with other hand.

'' hei you said that you will give it back!'' said naruto. she smile and said.

'' I said 'take it' but I didn't said that I will give it to you!'' said yuri and run. naruto fast run after her and she said while they run.

'' naruto you need more power to catch me so I wonna you to get in sage mode!'' said yuri and run faster. naruto stopped and started to focus chakra. but then some one hit him into head.

''ai! yuri-chan thats hurts! and for what?'' said naruto. she looked at him and said.

'' I said that get in sage mode when you are running!'' said yuri and run.

'' but when me teach frogs they said that this is impossible!'' said naruto. yuri looked at him and said.

''okay naruto,if you think that you can't do that so I don't think that you need it...'' said yuri and started to open ramen pack.

''no!'' said naruto and feel kyuubis chakra and run to get his ramen but yuri see his attack and hit in to stomach with her ankle. naruto fall back and blood started to go from his mouth.

''uf..g.h.'' its all what hear yuri. she came closer and naruto looked at her.

'' naruto I said that you have to use chakra from anywhere not kyuubis! I wonna to teach you that you will have so much power even with not kyuubi's chakra! so get your ass and if you care about this food run after me and when you will touch me then I will stop!'' said yuri and turned.

''hm..looks like you aren't from uzumaki clan...you are just fool jinkuriki...'' said yuri and hear standing naruto she turned and see his trying to move after her very strong hit.

''hf..gh..I..will..never...give..up...and...I..will..be..greates..ninja...and..hokage!'' said naruto and they again started to run.

_he is really uzumaki..never give up..hm...naruto you are intresting boy..._

she turned her head and see that naruto tries to touch her and she started to run much faster.

_what to do..she is to fast for me... no I have to get way to touch her... maybe...okay lets try.. said naruto in his mind._

yuri looked at him he put hands on his stomach and started to focun on chakra in everywhere. yuri looked at him and suddenly fell naruto attacking her in to face she fast turned and dodge attack naruto was with closed eyes but on his eyes was yelow marks.

'' not bad naruto now you get what I want so now catch me!'' said yuri and started to run naruto fast open his eyes and run very fast after her. yuri turned and started to run in they camp.

a few minutes later.

'' hei jugo give me water!'' said suigetsu and jugo give him. sasuke fell that naruto and yuri is running in they direction so he stand up and go a few metres from camp. bee wasn't there because he go to get traps.

'' hei sasuke what are you...'' said suigetsu and fell some thing just fly next to him and he throw his water in to air and it disappear.

'' jugo here is some ghosts!'' scream suigetsu and juped to jugo. he looked and said.

'' no it was yuri and naruto they where running...'' said jugo.

in forest

''pfu!'' said naruto because some one water was on his face.

''naruto you don't see in what you are running but only when you will touch me then you will get back your ramen!'' said yuri and run faster. naruto run after her. he tried to attack but she dodge his attack. later yuri stop and looked at naruto he wasn't tired and it surprised yuri. naruto fast attack yuri but she dodge all his attack. then she stop and said.

'' naruto I really believe that you can catch me in speed but I was...'' she didn't say when fell naruto next to her back and he so fast grab her hand with ramen and get it back and fast jumped back. yuri even didn't have enough time to turn. naruto was standing with ramen.

'' naruto uzumaki you really are enough strong to be you...'' said yuri and smile. naruto smile and yuri said.

'' lets go to camp,I need to train sasuke and bee.'' said yuri and they run back with smiles on they face.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

sakura was talking with ruka about shinigami.

SO IM ONE OF SHINIGAMI AND THAT WHO SAVE YOU IS MY OLDER BROTHER. I CAN USE MY SHINIGAMI POWER AND TEACH YOU A LITTLE BUT MY BODY IS JUST TO WEAK TO TAKE THE REAL POWER. BUT I THINK THAT YOURS IS ENOUGH GOOD.

that write ruka and sakura said.

'' ruka so we both have shinigami power? thats cool! but now I need you to tech new medic ninjutsu!'' said sakura and go to find her experment 'rat'(I mean sasori) XD.

* * *

><p>in land of lighting...<p>

'' so kakashi what will we do?'' asked paccun. kakashi looked at kiba and said.

'' kiba can you try focus on naruto smell and maybe you will find where did he go...'' said kakashi. kiba sat down and do some hand sign then was siting in silence.

''If I really wonna to get only his smell I need a little time so live me alone okay?'' said kiba and all go to they camp.

* * *

><p>in land of sound...<p>

_''chidori: sharp spear!'_' said sasuke and attack yuri. she see his attack and attack to.

_'' element wind:wind sword!''_ said yuri and attack his chidori. wind was stronger and sasuke fly back she stand next to him and said.

'' okay sasuke lets take a break,you know you need more train like naruto!'' said yuri but he didn't say anything. yuri turned to bee and said.

'' now your turn! you have lighting chakra to but your attack is to slow and primitive!'' said yuri and bee come to her.

'' so kid what do you thing I need to do?'' asked bee trying to not rap because yuri hates that.

''I think I can teach you a little techniques with lighting so lets go why sasuke is tired.'' said yuri and go to forest with bee.

naruto was eating his ramen and was very very happy that he get it back! sasuke come and sat next to him.

'' sasuke some thing is wrong?'' asked naruto. sasuke looked at him and said.

'' no naruto..nothing...'' said sasuke and fell like naruto fast jumped and hug him.

'' sasuke you can allways say it to me! you know that I will never let you go now!'' said naruto and sasuke tried to hit him that naruto let him go but not naruto was hugged him very strong and sasuke said.

'' you baka! let me go!'' said sasuke and hit naruto in to head.

''au sasuke! but no! I will not let you go until you say why you are so sad!'' said naruto and sasuke sat down with naruto on him.

''naruto I will count until three if you will not let me go I will fight you to let me go!'' scream sasuke on him. naruto was very happy and smile. and sasuke attack him. but naruto jumped back and sasuke attack his with chidori naruto do his rasengan and fight started...

* * *

><p><strong>please review because I wonna to know what you thing!<strong>

** and other chapter will be in july 15,16.  
><strong>


	19. Takigakure

enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 19:Takigakure<p>

* * *

><p>in land of sound...<p>

''wake up...'' hear naruto and turned to other side from voice.

''wake up...'' again hear naruto and waved with hand to go away. then some body hit him into head and he hear very familiar voice.

''WAKE UP YOU BAKAAA!'' scream yuri and hit naruto with leg in to head again.

''au!ai! yuri-chan its hurts!'' said naruto. naruto sat and looked aroud nobody was here.

''hei yuri-chan where are the others?'' asked naruto.

''hm..they go to village near sea to byu some food and other things.'' said yuri and take some thing from her back pack. naruto looked at thing and realize that it was notebook. yuri sat down and started to read.

'' and what to eat now?'' asked naruto. yuri didn't take her look from note and pointed to pot with rice. naruto lazy stand up and dress up. then he go and put some rice. then he sat next to yuri and ask.

'' hei..uyuri..chhan..whatt..are..yoou..ready..in..g?'' asked naruto with full mouth. yuri looked at naruto and said.

''in here is writed my all techniques.'' said yuri. naruto can't believe that all this note was really full of techniques.

'' did you created them all?'' asked naruto.

''of course! only I know how to use them!'' said yuri.

''but you teach me even 2 technique? and you know much more with wind?'' asked naruto.

'' yes I teach you only 2 from more than 500!'' said yuri and naruto see that in notebook are markers:yellow,blue,red,brown,green.

'' so these markers they appoint elements?''asked naruto. yuri looked at her note and said.

'' yes. and naruto if some thing will happen to me I wonna that you have this note,okay?'' asked yuri with smile.

_happen?..what deas she mean happen?_

''yuri-chan what do you mean happen?'' asked naruto.

'' I mean if I die or some thing so ,okay?'' said yuri.

''okay..'' said naruto and put more rice in to his pot. yuri looked at her note and think.

_hm..naruto...I really wonna you to get this note if I will die...because...you are...the last..who I know..my grandmother note... with last know techniques...of our clan..._

* * *

><p>in land of dead...(morning)<em><br>_

'' so ruka now I will teach you new techniques! with that technique you can get poison from human body!'' said sakura to ruka and stand up.

REALY? BUT I THINK THAT HUMAN ON WITH YOU USE THAT TECHNIQUE FEELING A LOT PAIN...

'' yes ruka but much more pain will be to human if you don't get poison of! so where is he? after yesterday training on him he act weird...'' said sakura searching for sasori.

SENSEI MAYBE HE IS AFREAID OF YOU AFTER YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM WHEN SHOW ME HOW TO ATTACK?_  
><em>

'' You right ruka but on else we can train?'' asked sakura. she looked aroud but didn't sense sasori's chakra.

''uf...lets search for that old hag...'' said sakura and ruka shake her head. sakura go to river.

_hm..inner you still didn't tell me what happen two days ago near river?_

**ou..I...let just don't talk about that because you will be not just bad you will go crazy...**

_INNER WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY OUR DO!_

**I...I...can't say you will kill me ...**

suddenly sakura head some one and stopped talk with inner. she hear it from river and see som one siting next to water. she do some hand sign that it will not sense her and go closer then she hear familiar voice.

''that girl...why did she do that...'' said voice. sakura know that voice and listen more.

''why did she do that...and now she act like she don't know our don't remember...'' said voise and suddenly sakura take a step closer but started to fall in to river and.

plohhkf

'' whos here?'' said voice and fast move to sakura. sakura stand on water but still she was all wet. man came closer to the place where sakura fall and she said.

'' be carefull there is slippery!'' said sakura but man slip and fall on her.

plokhff

after few moments sakura open her eyes and see man floating next to her. she looked at him face but he was looking at his a little injured hand. sakura recognized the man and fast stanrted to swim to rocks.

'' are you okay?'' asked man. sakura didn't look at him and swim to the rock and sat. her all clothes was wet.

''Im okay..'' said sakura to man. then she stand up and run to forest. after runing ahe think.

_It was sasori! he was talking about than insident! good that he didn't look at me... thanks good!_

_said sakura and run to camp._

* * *

><p>in land of lighting...<p>

after few hours kiba very focus and found naruto smell. they all now going to land of frost.

''kiba do you think naruto is far?'' asked kakashi. kiba smell air and said.

''hm..looking at here,yes he is very far and he is very fast moving..uf...'' said kiba. he was very tired of fucus on naruto see that kiba is tired and said.

''listen we will take a break and you kiba need very...'' said kakashi and all stopped.

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...(I read about naruto geography but that land don't have name...)<p>

naruto and all other was searching for seven tails. they enter to the **Takigakure**(village hiden in waterfalls).

'' so what will we do?'' asked naruto. yuri looked around but didn't sense seven tails.

''hm...seven tails don't live in here we need ask some one where...'' she stopped when hear naruto.

'' hei miss don't you know where live seven tails?'' asked naruto some girl. she think and said.

'' ou you mean miss fū! she lives near the sea...'' said girl and run. naruto wave her and said.

'' thanks!'' said naruto and turned to other. they look at naruto with very angry face.

'' naruto you baka! why did you ask her! we don't sreach candy we search tailed beats! are you crazy!'' said yuri and hit naruto in to head.

'' ai! yuri-chan ! I just didn't think sorry!'' said naruto. yuri stopped and said.

''okay lets go we need to find her..'' said yuri and they started to leave village but some ninja from village don't let them go.

''stop you six. why are you in here and how did you get in here?'' asked one ninja. yuri put her hand fast on naruto mouth because he was about to say some thing.

'' we just buy some water and food. we don't have desire to fight our else, so we will just leave okay?'' said yuri. man looked at naruto and asked.

''hm..aren't you that guy which asked about fū?'' asked naruto. yuri fast think what to do but naruto take of her hand and said.

'' yes Im! we need her.'' said naruto. yuri was very angry at naruto.

''so why do you need her? are you going to kill her?'' asked was in little shock but said.

''no we will not kill her we just need to talk with her.'' said naruto then ninja said some thing to other ninja and said.

''hm...I don't know what do you wanna to talk but if you have a chance to kill her please do that...'' said ninja and gone. naruto didn't understand.

_have a chance to kill her? are they crazy?_

''okay naruto lets go and fast,not good that they know some thing they can tell yours friends...'' said yuri. naruto looked at her and ask.

'' what friends? did you see them?'' asked naruto.

''hm..some like when we was in land of lighting I take one of your clothes and put there. I know that one of them use dog to find you so I masked your smell from land of frost.'' said yuri and they leave village.

'' really and what kid of people did you sense?'' asked naruto. yuri remember and said.

''hm..some kids..they where very powerfull...'' said yuri. naruto think and ask.

'' did you sense copy ninja?'' asked naruto.

'' hm...ou that guy with left eyes sharingan?'' asked yuri.

'' yes him!'' said naruto.

''so do you know him?'' asked yuri. she hear about copy ninja which knows more than 1000 techniques.

'' he is our sensei!'' said naruto.

'' our?'' asked yuri.

'' yes my,sasuke's and sakura's!'' said naruto.

''hm...thats good...'' said yuri and jumped to the tree.

''okay we need faster find her and move! because your friends allready know we are we...'' said yuri.

'' but how did you know that they know?'' asked naruto. she smile and said.

'' intuition!'' said yuri and jumped to the other tree..

* * *

><p><strong>okay so I don't know write more our stop if you think that is good story please write a review.<strong>

**chapter 20 maybe will be our maybe not...**

**(and shinigami is from bleach)  
><strong>


	20. Inner's plan!

thanks for review!

enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Inner's plan<p>

* * *

><p>in land of dead..<p>

sakura take of her wet clothes and dress up in clean. after then she remember inners plan and think about it.

_(_**so sakura listen I have a plan to get information but you have to... seduce sasori! thats all!**

_inner are you crazzy! how can I seduce sasori he hates me! better you do this..._

**bingo! I will seduce him and you just have to get information from him!**

_but if he will not fall in love?_

**sakura..I know men so I know how do seduce them! just trust me!**

_yeah right..last time I trust you you kissed him!_

**so what? are you 5 years old? its just a kiss!**

_no! not just a 'kiss'!_

**but he didn't kill you when I kissed him right?**

_yes, and what!_

**thats mean that he like's you! stupid...**

_that can't be he hates me!1 he wonna to kill me!_

**if he really wonna to kill you why he didn't kill yet?**

_I don't know maybe he is waiting for good moment!_

**sakura calm down and let me do my plan!**

_what plan!_

**my!1)seduce,2****) kiss 3)hugging and ... and...**

_I DON'T WONNA HEAR THAT SHIT! DON'T YOU DARE DO WITH HIM SOME THING!_

**so you don't like if I do with him...**

_NO! DO WHAT YOU WANT BUT NOTING LIKE THAT!_

**relax I just joke...I will kiss and no more because you will go crazy...**

_yes! and now lets go!)_ said sakura and turned and then she fall on sasori.(remember) she don't know what inner did.

sakura sit down next to fire because she was very cold. after bath in river. she thing and ask inner.

_so inner what happen there near river? when we hit in sasori? what did you do?_

**hm..I..thats hart to exlpain...**

suddenly sakura hear that some one are coming and stop talking with inner. there was sasori he was all wet. after he change his clothes he go and sit next to sakura near fire.

'' hm..sasori this maybe will sound very stupid but can you remember what happen near river two days ago?'' asked sakura and tried to her face not turn red from shame. he looked at her like she is crazy and said.

'' you don't remember?'' asked sasori.

''no...'' said sakura. sasori raise his head back and started.

'' you fall on me and...'' said sasori but stopped and sakura looked at him. hes face was a little red.

''and?...'' asked sakura still looking at him. he turn his face to other side and said.

'' you kissed me and said that you very like me...'' still red face said sasori. sakura face started to burnd and inner inside started to scream.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

''WHAT!'' scream so laud sakura that all hear it and came to look.

'' are you okay,sakura?'' asked takaru. komi looked at her master and asked.

'' sakura did you injected him some poison he is abnormal red!'' said komi. sasori fast turned his face that they didn't see.

'' Im okay...'' said sasori and stand up and go to the forest. sakura was siting and thinking.

_now I know why he was red when see me.. ITS YOUR FAULT!INNER!_

**okay okay sorry.. but I just tested...**

_you did what! a test!_

**yes! he realy like you because he didn't kill you for that! and I think that he even like our kiss...**

_no no...I don't like him!_

**but you need information? our not?**

_hm.. need..but_

**it is only way! beside's he isn't so bad!**

_what about you are talking!_

**okay look aroud! what do you see does akatsuki realy aren't just killers remember pains words(akatsuki are like little village, we do missions, a lot of people pay money to us to protect them.) sot hink do you really hate them? they like you knoan,pain,deidara,tobi..they all like you!**

_okay, you are right, but all other think that they are evil and naruto will come to save me. and what will do to me lady tsunade if I will for real join akatsuki!_

**hm..really she is one of biggest problemo..besides I like here they are good and even on kanoha mision with naruto to us allways happens some thing bad! and there no!**

_even when I was dying?_

**okay that was bad, but just one thing..and sasori like you...**

_no he hates me! I hate them all!_

**even ruka,komi,takaru? they are kids and they just love all in akatsuki! **

_they don't understand..._

**understand what,sakura? that akatsuki better die but don't let them hurt!**

_okay okay they are good!_

**and you can fall in love with sasori he is really good guy...**

_no sasuke_

**what sasuke! that bastartd which hit you in to back and run from kanoha 4 years ago! he don't care about you!**

_hm..you are right... he really don't care about me..._

**so what will you do?**

_I will think..but I really like here...and lets get that information and later talk ,okay?_

**okay,bye sakura!**

_bye inner!_

said sakura and stand up. she go to forest to train with ruka.

* * *

><p>meanwhile...<p>

''naruto I said that you do wrong! you need be more like sasuke he is very good at chakra focus!'' said yuri to naruto.

''uh..yuri-chan...Im tired lets take a break...'' said naruto. yuri looked at him and said.

'' okay naruto and now I will train sasuke lets go to train your new technique!'' said yuri and naruto fast ask.

'' what technique?'' asked naruto. sasuke came and yuri said.

'' I see very good sasuke technique _kirin_, I now Im teaching he how to do it more powerfull so like new technique!'' said yuri and they started to go but naruto grab sasuke's shirt and sasuke stop.

'' but yuri why do you teach him new techniques and me not!'' asked angry naruto yuri smile and said.

'' because I will teach you new technique after break!'' said yuri and naruto let go sasuke. they go to the forest and naruto sit near fire.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

sakura train with ruka and ruka allready was very tired so sakura said.

''ruka you take a break! I need to go.'' said sakura and ruka go to camp. sakura turned and go to the forest to search for sasori. after few minutes she sense his chakra in camp and go there.

''hei komi how are your dolls technique?'' asked takaru. komi turned to him with angry face and said.

'' it is not doll technique it is puppet technique and I now can control even human!'' said komi.

'' what ever... hei ruka how are your training?'' asked takaru. ruka write some thing and show to them.

VERY GOOD! I VERY LIKE SAKURA'S SENSEI TRAINING!

'' you know ruka better you chose other akatsuki... like konan! her paper technique is cool!'' said komi. and ruka write.

I DON'T WONNA TEACH WITH A4 FORMAT!

takaru and komi started to laugh and then came sakura.

''whats so funny?'' asked sakura they all looked at her and said.

''nothing just ruka said true!'' said komi and laugh more.

''hm..you didn't see sasori?'' asked sakura and komi looked at her with little angry face.

''you again will do experments on him!'' asked komi. sakura smile and said.

'' no...I just need to talk with him..'' said sakura. takaru looked at her and said.

''I said that you love him and he you...I never lie...'' said takaru. sakura face turned a little red and she said.

'' no! takaru I don't love him!'' said sakura takaru looked at her face and said.

''hm..then you will love him...'' said takaru and drink some tea.

'' he is just...'' she stopped when fell some body next to her back.

''he is just?'' asked some one from behinde and sakura fast hit with her leg in to his fly back and hit in to tree.

'' you damn pervert! don't you dare stand next to me!'' said sakura and hit ground that it started to shake .

''ai!'' said komi. takaru grab ruka and jumped on the tree.

''looks like she is angry..'' said takru. sasori fast jumped of groud to tree and looked at sakura. her chakra was going out of her.

'' calm down you girl!'' said sasori and them appear itachi and kisame.

'' what is happening? what did you do?'' asked itachi.

'' I did noting she is just crazy!'' said sasori and go to the forest. after few minutes sakura calm down and they all go to her.

''sakura why did you destroy all our camp!'' said kisame he know one thing.

''kisame you...'' itachi was cut of by kisame.

'' yes I will clean all this...'' said kisame and go to clean sakura's 'work'. sakura sit next to ruka and takaru.

'' you really are crzy women!'' said takaru. sakura didn't look at him, she look at ruka. on ruka's leg was little cut and sakura started to heal it.

THANKS SAKURA SENSEI, BUT CAN YOU PLEASE DON'T DO THAT AGAIN?

sakura read and smile.

'' If that damn pervert will not stand next to my back!'' said sakura and looked for komi but they didn't see her and go to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>review if you like this story...and if you wonna more...<br>**


	21. New feelings

review if you like more...

enjoy...

sorry that I didn't write fast...

**NEW:words:4,116!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: New feelings...<p>

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...<p>

BOOOOB

naruto jumped from yuri's attack.

''naruto you have to fight for real our you will not win!'' said yuri and do same hand sign and again attack naruto, naruto tried to dodge attack but he was injured. he fall down and yuri appear next to him with wind sword in her hand.

'' you lose naruto! if you wonna to save your friend you have to forget about thing like lose!'' said yuri and naruto looked at her and her sword disappear.

''uh..uf...sor..r...rr..y..yu...ri..c.h.a..nn...'' said naruto and yuri sit next to him and started to heal him.

'' you know naruto...you need to create new technique that only you can use it...'' said yuri and do some hand sign to heal naruto.

'' thing about that you need and what you have and what you can do, then you will create new technique...'' said yuri and appear sasuke. he looked at naruto and said.

''wow..naruto lost again...thats normal he will never beat you yuri.'' said sasuke. naruto turned his head and said.

''damn crap sasuke! I will never give up! or Im not naruto uzumaki!'' said naruto. yuri know why naruto is so fast healing. but still his 3 organs was very injured and he still can even talk like that. naruto take yuri's hand of and stand up.

''yuri-chan! lets train! I wonna to create new technique fast as possible! and I wonna to become stonger, to save sakura-chan!'' said naruto and started to go in to forest. yuri and sasuke looked at naruto and sasuke said.

'' hei naruto! training place is there!'' said sasuke and pointed to the other side. naruto looked and said.

'' thanks!'' said naruto and go. yuri looked at naruto and said to sasuke.

''I will go after that baka, he will never give up...'' said yuri and go after naruto. sasuke didn't say anything just turned and go to camp.

after some time when naruto and yuri get in to training place.

''listen naruto, you have to thing about new technique but before that I wonna to teach a few thing...'' said yuri and get from her backpack her note and started to search for some page.

'' so what do you wonna to teach me?'' asked naruto. yuri stopped and look at naruto.

'' If you wonna to create new technique with wind you have to learn some things.'' said yuri and read some thing from her note that naruto hear.

''wind-element of freedom. This element is very got at cutting attacks. This element is very hard to find in the real world.'' read yuri and looked at naruto. he seems to not get what she read.

'' so naruto you didn't get? right?'' asked yuri. naruto thing and said.

'' nope yuri-chan I didn't get...who write this words?'' asked naruto. yuri looked at her note and said.

'' nevermind... so I will say in other words.. naruto elements are alive they are aroud us and if you wonna to control elements for real you have to find him and talk with is part of you and you are part of him. you have to find him and if he will let you use him when you want then you can create new technique...'' said yuri and naruto mouth open.

_what! find element of wind! how to do that?_

'' and naruto to find him you just need to meditate, so star now and I will cheek after some time,bye!'' said yuri and disappear. naruto sat down and started to meditate.

* * *

><p>in land of dead..<p>

after sakura destroyed camp she with ruka and takaru go to find komi.

in forest

sakura with ruka and takaru stopped on a tree and sakura said.

''hm..where did the...'' she stopped when takaru put hand on her mouth and said very quietly.

'' I hear some voices so be quietly..'' said takaru and pointed to the forest. sakura fast go there with ruka on her back and listen.

'' you thing that they will come here fast?'' said ninja to other. other suddenly started to focus and said quietly.

''I sense some one's chakra...they are close..lets move...'' said ninja and they disappear. then sakura and other came out and go after them.

''you think that they kidnapped komi?'' asked takaru. sakura looked at sad face ruka and said.

''yes, and I still don't get what they wonn from you?'' asked sakura. takaru think and said.

'' we are royal blood, in our land is a lot bad people that wonna to kill us, or blackmail our mather and father. And for ruka is some people that thinks that she have a demon inside but in her is sealed shinigami soul...'' said takaru. and take a deep breathe. sakura looked at ruka, and think.

_demon..they are stupid..they don't know that father sealed in her shinigami to save her and her mother live...how I hate people like that..._

takaru stopped jumping and focus on komi's chakra.

* * *

><p>in some where...?<p>

after break all night kiba started to focus on naruto smell and said.

''kakashi-sensei I sense naruto in land of frost...'' said kiba and sit on akamaru.

''okay kiba lets go!'' said kakahi and they leave.

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...<p>

naruto was meditating about 2 hours but still didn't fell or find wind.

_thats impossible! how to find some thing that I never see!_

''yuri-chan! I don't get! please help!'' said naruto very soudly. after some minutes some one appear next to him. it was yuri she looked at naruto and sit next to him and said.

''listen naruto I will help you give me our hands...'' said yuri and naruto give. she started to focus her chakra and naruto started to fell strange. he started to fly from his body and he see him siting with yuri.

_what the hell!_

aroud he started to appear darkness and when he open his eyes he was in beautifull garden. he looked aroud and hear kids laughing.

'' hei you wait!'' said naruto and run after some kids. kids run to the center of garden and disappear then naruto see young guy standing in there and he run to him.

''hei what is happening! where is those kids? who are you?'' asked naruto and guy turned to him and said.

''hm..naruto uzumaki I was waiting for you...'' said guy and come to naruto.

''I don't know you...'' said naruto. guy looked at him and said.

'' you know me naruto...I allways help you fight...'' said guy. naruto didn't get. guy was with white hair and green eyes was a little taller than naruto.

''naruto he is wind element!'' said some one from naruto back. he fast turned and see yuri. she look like angry sakura.

''naruto how dare you talk with him like that! apologize! now!'' said yuri with angry face. naruto still was in shock.

_he..he..is wind element!_

'' yuri calm down... no need to apologize...'' said guy. naruto turned to him and guy give him hand and said.

'' nice to meet naruto uzumaki. my name is Yahiro Im wind element...'' said Yahiro. naruto looked at him with little stupid face ,then yuri hit in to leg naruto and his face turned normal.

''how can wind element be guy like you!'' asked naruto with shock in his voice.

''hm..you talk about my human form? It isn't my real form..but if you don't like I can change...'' said Yahiro.

''no need to do that ,naruto is just stupid and don't get..'' said yuri and put her hand on naruto shoulder.

''hm..okay, so naruto you wonna to lear how to control wind easily?'' asked Yahiro.

''yes!'' said naruto and fall down when some one from his back hit in to him.

''ou! Im sorry!'' said some girl with blue hair and blue eyes. naruto stand up and said.

''Im allright...'' said naruto with smile and yuri looked at the girl.

''ou hi Wakumi! how are you? I didn't see so many years!'' said yuri and hug the girl.

''Im all right! and how is going to you and who is he?'' asked wakumi and pointed the naruto .

''ou he is my new student! naruto uzumaki!'' said yuri. naruto wave to girl and she said.

''uzumaki? really? thats mean...'' wakumi was cut of by yuri.

''yes wakumi but don't say that now I will say it later..'' said yuri. smile and said.

'' so naruto you wonna to better control wind? lets talk while yuri and wakumi is talking...'' said Yahiro and go to the forest. naruto go after him.

''so naruto...'' said but was cut off by some guy.

''hei yahiro!'' said some guy and run to yahiro. yahiro looked at him and ask.

''what's happen Tsuyoshi?'' asked yahiro. naruto looked at guy. he was with blonde hair and green eyes.

''I just wanted to ask did you see tatsuya?'' asked tsuyoshi.

''no I didn't see her...'' said yahiro. tsuyoshi looked at naruto and ask.

''who is he?'' asked tsuyoshi.

''he is my new student..and tatsuya's too...'' said yahiro.

''hm..I still didn't find her...where do you think she can be? you know her better...'' said tsuyoshi.

'' hm..tatsuya...I think that she is in matsuko forest our maybe with rikona..'' said yahiro and tsuyoshi run in to other forest.

''thanks yahiro!..'' they hear and he disappear. naruto looked at yahiro and he said.

'' naruto now you are in our soul world. in here live elements...'' said yahiro and started to go in to forest. naruto go after him.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

''I feel komi's chakra! there!'' pointed takaru and jumped from the tree to that direction.

''okay.'' said sakura and go after takaru.

after some time they stopped and takaru said.

''sakura komi is there..we need sae her and then you can take them out...'' said takaru.

''okay you take komi why I will take them..'' said sakura and go. the two ninja see her and she stopped in front of them.

''you are that akatsuki girl!'' said one ninja. ruka still was on her back and sakura know that she can't move very fast or attack.

''why did you take away komi-chan?'' asked sakura and think about that takaru will need some time to save her.

''hm..thats not your business. and now you will give us demon girl..'' said one and pointed to the ruka.

''I will never give her to you!'' said sakura and prepare to fight.

''okay then...'' said other ninja and disappear. sakura feel his chakra next to her and she fast jumped of the tree to next. ninja hit the tree with his sword and tree started to burn in fire.

'' good reaction but it will not save you!'' said ninja and disappear again. sakura prepare to jump but something hit in to her nack like needle and she fall down. that needle cost her very much pain. her all body started to shake.

_poison!_

she fast take try to land on tree and from her last power put ruka save next to her. ruka was scared for her sensei. then ninja appear a few metres from her and said.

'' you finished! die!'' said ninja and attack her, sakura use her last strength to cover ruka and suddenly when she think that she will die.

track

sakura open her eyes and see that some one save her. the guy started to fall down but sakura grab him and put next to ruka. sword go through his all chest and sakura only then see who it was.

_s..s...sasori!_

she fast started to heal him and ruka help her. ninja looked at them and said.

''you lucky girl...but now you will-'' he stopped when see komi and takaru standing next to sakura and ruka.

'' you will die!'' said takaru and fast do hand sign and said.

_''element fire: great dragon!'_' said takaru and attack ninja he tried to dodge attack but was injured and jump to other fast summon her puppets and finished them of. after then they come back to sakura.

''ruka take care of his bleeding when I will take out the sword!'' said sakura. ruka do what she said. and sakura hear sasori's moans of pain when she started to move the sword from his chest.

''don't be a baby stupid old hag...'' said sakura with little but sad smile. sasori open his eyes and said.

''d-don'tt-t ca-ll me t..hh..a-t li-tt-l-e girr-le...'' said sasori with little smile to. sakura close her eyes and very focus on his healing, and ask.

''why?'' she asked sakura. he looked at her and see her tear fall her didn't know why she was crying and why did she care about him.

''I donn-t knoo-w...''said sasori and close his eyes. then appear takaru and komi. they looked at them in silence.

after few minutes appear itachi and kisame they looked at sakura and itachi said.

''sakura will sasori be allright?'' asked itachi. sakura didn't open her eyes but said.

'' he will be but I will need work on him...'' said sakura. and stopped healing. ruka stopped to and looked in red sakura's eyes from crying.

''he..will be all right for now lets take him in to tha camp...'' said sakura. kisame take sasori and they leave.

after some hours.

sakura with ruka was still healing sasori. then komi came and sit next to them.

''how is he?'' asked komi. sakura didn't turn but said.

''all most all his organs are injured and inside he was like burned with fire...I think that is because of that sword..still he will be allright...'' said sakura. komi was glad to hear it and go away to not interrupt they work. after some time later ruka was so tired of healing that started to fall a sleep and sakura take her to the her bed.

sakura sit next to sasori and started to heal him more.

after some hours...

sasori open his eyes feeling much better and fell some thing on him. he looked at his chest and see sakura lying on him. he tried to push her but stopped when remember what can happen.

_(you damn pervert! scream sakura and hit the ground and it started to shake. sasori fast jumped from the ground to tree.)_

_better if she will not awake...think sasori._

and sakura moved and put her head on sasori's shoulder. at first sasori didn't like, but after few minutes he like her warm body lying on him. he close his eyes and fall a sleep.

* * *

><p>in...naruto mind?<p>

''what!'' scream naruto to yahiro.

'' yes naruto you have to do this if you wonna to have power!'' said yahiro. naruto looked down and ask.

'' but if I...'' said naruto but was cut of by yahiro.

''you will die. so lts gi there and do the first lesson...'' said yahiro and they appear in room that naruto know very well. in there was very big cell and inside some thing moved when they appear.

''hm..naruto it is you?'' asked voice. and to them come the nine tails fox-kyuubi. he looked at yahiro and said.

''you allready meet him..so why did you come ,yahiro?'' asked kyuubi.

'' to get first lesson..so kyuubi prepare...'' said yahiro. naruto didn't get why kyuubi aren't angry at yahiro.

''hei yahiro! why kyuubi isn't angry at you?'' asked naruto. yahiro turned to him and said.

'' because he have my element!'' said yahiro and take out from his sleeve some paper.

''take this in here is all sign that you will need to get of seal and later take her on again...'' said yahiro and give to naruto paper. naruto looked at sign and asked.

'' yahiro or maybe be have...'' he was cut off by .

''no naruto we don't have other way! so star I will watch...'' said yahiro and go to the other side of the room. naruto jumped on the seal and started to do the hand sign from paper. when he finished seal open and naruto jumped back.

''Naruto...you don't know what you did...'' said kyuubi and attack naruto. naruto wanted to do clone's but kyuubi was to fast so naruto dodget attack. then naruto do clone's technique and attack kyuubi with rasengan.

* * *

><p>in land of frost...<p>

''so kiba were is naruto?'' asked kakashi. kiba was standing in the forest next to tree.

''hm...I don't know what is this..but my nose sense that naruto is here?'' said kiba. all looked aroud but there wasn't anybody.

''thats isn't good..okay everybody look aroud maybe we will fnd some thing!'' said kakashi and all go to search some looked aroud place where have to be naruto.

_what does it mean..hes smell is here...so where is he?.. think kiba and go to search with others._

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

sakura was awake but didn't open her eyes.

**he..he...**hear sakura and ask.

_hei inner is this you?_

**yes sakura! but better look on what are you sleeping...he..he..**

sakura started open her eyes and she fell that aroud her is some thing warm. she full open her eys and see some one's face very close to her. when she recognized she scream.(super loudly)

''AAAAAHHHHH!''scream sakura and fast hit the guy in to the awake and then to them run others.

''sakura what's happen?'' fast ask kisame and look at sasori which face was all red. sakura looked at him and scream.

''YOU DAMN PERVERT!I WILL KILL YOU!'' scream sakura and prepare to attack. sasori looked at her and said.

''you know it was you who come to me not I, Im to injured to stand up so how can I even try to rape you?'' said sasori still lying in the bed. sakura stopped and remember. kisame and itachi go to sleep then komi with takaru go and sit next to sasori.

''are you feeling well,sasori-sama?'' asked komi. sasori turned to her with little smile.

''yes,Im fine.'' said sasori and close his eyes. takaru looked at his injuri it was still very deep and looked horrible. then ruka came and sit next to them.

'' hei ruka go to sleep still you are very small!'' said komi. ruka looked at her with angry and evil face and komi fast hide from her.

''lets talk about some thing!hm..some sacry stories...''said takaru and sakura sit next to them. sasori looked at her and ask.

''I think that you wanted to kill me?'' asked sasori. sakura looked at him and said.

''It was inner's foult that I sleep with you...not mine's...'' said sakura. all looked at her with strage look and takaru ask.

''Ii-iiners?'' asked takaru with shock in his voice.

''yes in my mind live some think that I can inner sakura. she do and likes all that I hate!'' said sakura.

''hm...hei sakura do you know some scary stories?'' asked takaru. sakura think and said.

''I don't know I see so much scary things in my live..that now Im not afraid of anything...'' said sakura.

''you see? so tell us!'' said komi and go closer to them.

'' hm..sinse I was in one team with naruto we allways get in to trouble...but it was cool...'' said sakura and close her eyes remembering naruto and others.

'' who is that naruto?'' asked komi.

''he was my teamate and best friend! he is naruto uzumaki...'' said sakura with a little smile on her lips.

''that kyuubi boy! I head about him he is 4hokage son...'' said komi.

''yes and he will be the second hokage...'' said sakura.

'' so you was hes teamate? and other your teamate? who it was?'' asked takaru.

'' he was sasuke uchiha...'' said sakura with sad face.

''uchiha? so thats mean that your team was cool! uchiha are one of the best!'' said takaru.

''yes..and he look very good to...and all girls was crush on him...me to...'' said sakura an looked at the dark sky with stars.

''so did he like you or not?'' asked komi.

''he..hate me..allways said that Im annoying...'' said sakura with sad face and sasori said.

''he was right!'' said sasori and sakura hit him in to head.(not very strong)

''shut up sasori!I don't ask your comment!'' said sakura and sit again next to put his hand on his head which was burning in pain. ruka see hes pain and healed a see that and scream.

'' ruka don't heal him! he is damn pervet! bastard! old hag!'' said sakura. ruka fast put her hand to herlegs.

''okay so tell us more! what happen with naruto and sasuke later?'' asked komi.

sakura all night tell them stories how naruto save them a lot time's,how sasuke and naruto first kissed and other funny things...

* * *

><p><em><strong>write if you like please...<strong>_

_**bye bye!**_

_**and thanks for review! XD**_

_**sakura575  
><strong>_


	22. seven tails

very thanks for review!

and sorry for bad english...

enjoy!

words:3,826

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: seven tails<p>

* * *

><p>in naruto mind...?<p>

naruto jumped from kyuubi attack with tail and prepare to do clone's jutsu. yahiro looked at tired naruto and said.

''naruto we don't have more time! do it now!'' said yahiro. naruto looked at him and said.

''okay kyuubi! lets go guys!'' said naruto to clone's and they started to some technique.

''_Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!_'' said naruto and attack kyuubi in sage mode. kyuubi get hit and he fall on his back.

''damn you naruto!'' said kyuubi. yahiro come to naruto and said.

''naruto look at yours seal...'' said yahiro and naruto fast remove his t-shirt and see that his seal change.

''what is happening?'' said naruto to yahiro. he looked at his seal and said.

'' now you have new seal and about that you have to learn with yuri only she have the same...'' said yahiro.

''yuri? but how can she have seal to?'' asked naruto. yahiro do some hand sign and they again appear n the garden.

''hei naruto!'' said yuri and hug naruto from back. naruto turned and see 2 girls and boy.

'' so you are naruto uzumaki?'' asked one girl she was with red hair and black,red. naruto looked at her and said.

''yes,miss...'' said naruto because he didn't know her name.

''Im not a miss...my name is tatsuya! Im fire element!'' said girl.

''fire element?'' asked naruto.

''yes naruto, in here live all elements!'' said yuri and take naruto closer to others.

'' Here is wakumi! she is water element! he is tsuyoshi! earth element! yahiro you allready know and tatsuya she is fire element!'' said yuri.

''but where is lighting element?'' asked naruto.

''ou hitsugaya is allways anywhere but with no company! he is very strange but good!'' said yuri.

''so naruto you now have new seal...you need some time to get control on it...so now go with yuri to the human world..'' said tatsuya. naruto go to yuri and they disappear.

''bye bye elements!'' said naruto because he still don't remember all they names.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

sasori was lying and was very angry ,because he can't move and have to lidten stupid but funny sakura's stories.

''no that can't happen! hahaha!'' said takaru.

'' yes, it happen naruto kissed sasuke! it was they first kiss!'' said sakura. then came itachi and said.

''takaru you need to go sleep or you will not have enought power for training...'' said itachi and takaru stand up.

''okey,itachi-san! bye komi,sakura,ruka,sasori!'' said takaru and run to his go after him.

''so ruka did you really like medical ninjutsu? I think that is you were teaching by some one else you have better powers...'' said komi.

KOMI I VERY LIKE SAKURA-SENSEI AND SHE IS THE BEST MEDICAL NINJA THAT I KNOW! AND I THINK THAT SHE HAVE ENOUGHT POWER TO KILL YOUR SENSEI!

'' she can't kill him he is to powerfull for her!'' said komi.

''hei komi calm down I don't wonna to kill your 'sensei' but still ruka have wonderfull power for medical ninjutsu I think that she even can beat you komi!'' said sakura.

''she can't beat her komi is my best student!'' said sasori and all turned to him.

''no sasori I think that ruka is much more better that komi!'' said sakura.

''then lets fight ruka! and the we will see who is better!'' said komi. sakura and sasori turned to her.

''okay komi, ruka will you fight with komi?'' asked sakura. ruka smile and write.

I WONNA TO SEE WHO IS STRONGER AND THAT WHO SENSEI IS BETTER

''komi will win...it is stupid...ruka is only 8 years old she will totaly lose!'' said sasori. sakura turned to him with angry face and said.

''yes,ruka is small but she isn't stupid she know a lot medical ninjutsu and her taijitsu is very good!'' said sakura. then she stand up with ruka and said.

''we will fight tomorrow after noon!'' said sakura and left them.

''sasori-sama do you think that ruka can win?'' asked komi. she know that medical ninja are dangerous.

''hm...I don't know what sakura teach her but she will lose to you,komi.'' said sasori and turned to other side to sleep. komi stand up and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>in land of frost...<p>

''NARUTO! YOU BAKA! WHERE ARE YOU!'' scream ino and jumped to shikamaru.

''ino please don't scream like my mother...and I don't think that naruto hear you...'' said shikamaru. kakashi jumped to them.

''so didn't find anything?'' asked kakashi.

''no kakashi-sensei..how is kiba?'' asked ino. kakashi turned to sleeping kiba. kiba was very very tired from searching naruto smell and now naruto aren't here.

''I think that he will be fine...lets search more.'' said kakashi.

''hai!'' said ino and shikamaru and they leave to search naruto more.

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...<p>

yuri suddenly froze and naruto ask.

''yuri-chan is some thing wrong?'' asked naruto. yuri turned to him and said with smile.

''no naruto just your friends are allready in my trap...'' said yuri and started to walk to the camp.

''wha! what do you mean my friends and trap?'' asked naruto.

''hm..before we left land of lighting I set a little of your smell there, because I know that one of ninja can use dogs and they where searching for you...I don't know how they again find your smell but I set your smell in land of frost to and there it my very good trap so I feel that they are in there...'' said yuri. naruto eyes turned bigger and he remember.

_dogs..dogs...kakashi-sensei!_

''yuri don't hurt them!'' said naruto and stopped hergrabing her hand.

''hm...you care about them?'' asked yuri.

''of course!they are my friends! they are just searching for me! don't kill them!please!'' said naruto. yuri looked at his hand and he fast let her go.

''hm..okay I will not kill them but before you can fight vs akatsuki we need some time to prepare...''said yuri and go to the camp. naruto was happy and run after her.

* * *

><p>in land of dead..<p>

''sakura I said that it is a bad idea...'' said takaru. sakura put poisons in to ruka's packback and said.

''listen takaru I wonna to show sasori that I can be better teacher that he is!'' said sakura and put some explode notes.

''but acting like this you just show how like him!'' said takaru. sakura looked at him with evil face and asked with scary voice.

''what did you say takaru?'' asked sakura and takaru scared jumped back and hide behind itachi.

''don't look at me like that...'' said takaru. itachi looked at sakura and said.

''really sakura no need to do this..ruka is to little to fight vs komi, komi is teaching with sasori about 6 years and ruka is your student only one week and two days...'' said itachi. sakura looked at him and said.

''I don't care how long he is teaching her, ruka is hundred more better that komi! beause she really have the power and I believe in her!'' said sakura and then appear sasori and komi.

''so will we fight?'' asked komi and looked at ruka. she was looking like real ninja with tools,and take a paper and write.

SAKURA SENSEI IF YOU WONNA ME TO WIN I WILL!

sakura smile and they started to go into forest.

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...<p>

_''Chidori:senbon!''_ said sasuke and attack yuri with chidori fast do some hand sign and attack to.

_''element fire:fire wall!''_ said yuri and blow up fire and it take a wall needles hit it to wall and burned from fire. then sasuke disappear and attack yuri from back but her fast reaction help her to dodge. he take out his katana and yuri fast do some hand sign and attack.

_''element wind:wind sword!''_ said yuri and in her hand appear wind which later turned in to wind sword. she attack sasuke.

''hei yuri!'' scream some one and yuri stopped. she turned and see naruto.

''what it is now naruto! I allready said that I will teach you about your seal later!'' said with angry face yuri. naruto looked at his all body was a lot of cuts and wounds.

''hm...maybe sasuke need some break?'' asked naruto. yuri turned to sasuke and see what naruto mean then her sword disappear.

''sasuke go take a break I will heal your wound after 10 minutes..'' said yuri and sasuke started to go to the camp.

''so yuri what happen to my seal?'' asked naruto. yuri sit down on a tree and naruto jumped to her.

''your seal change when you show to kyuubi who is the boss...'' said yuri.

''what do you mean? and why yahiro said to me that you know all about it?'' asked naruto. yuri take a deep breath and said.

''ah..naruto I have tailed beast to...'' said yuri and close her eyes and put right hand on her stomach.

''what?'' said naruto with shock in his voice. yuri didn't say anything.

''but how? and what tailed beast is in you?'' said naruto. yuri open her eyes and said.

''hm..how? before my parents die my mother sealed the beast in me...'' said yuri remembering her past.

''but what tailed beast are in you?'' asked naruto. yuri looked at the sky and said.

''hm...my beast are very dangerous..and very powerfull...'' said yuri and naruto think what kind of beast can be in her.

'' hm..naruto Im-'' she was cut of by sasuke which appear next to them.

''yuri I feel very powerfull chakra...I think that it can be seven tails.'' said sasuke. naruto looked at him an jumped.

''so where is she?'' asked naruto. yuri stand up and close her eyes to focus on seven tails chakra.

''she is about 800 metres from here...'' said yuri and they go to say it to others.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

''ruka listen I give you this special kunai to cut of chakra strings then you will win again komi,but be carefull she can control you...'' said sakura and ruka smile. then she turned and go to the fight arena.

''okay, so komi try to not kill her...'' said sasori and go and stand next to takaru and itachi.

''ruka it is your last change to give up...'' said komi but suddenly ruka disappear.

''what?'' said komi and feel ruka's chakra behinde her and fast jumped from there. ruka hit the ground with right hand and.

BOOOB

all ground aroud shake and rock fly in to komi but she dodge it. she take out scroll and summon puppet.

puppet was looking like her mother maya. black hair,black eyes. komi moved her fingers and puppet take out her sword. and attack from back. ruka jumoped to the left but from that hand fly poisoned needles and poison gass.

''ruka!'' said takaru and sakura put hand on his shoulder to stop him.

''she is allright!'' said sakura. then from poison gass jumped ruka and take out her kunai. puppet again attack with needles but this time ruka dodged attack and cut of chakra strings. puppet started to fall and ruka destroyed it with one hit.

''wow!'' said takaru and sakura smile. komi fast jumped back and said.

''okey ruka if you don't wonna to die better beg sakura to save you!'' said komi and summon new puppet. that puppet looked very dangerous. It have 6 hands and all of them have poisoned swords. it have 3 heads and all have difrend weapon.

komi moved her fingers and puppet attack ruka from back but ruka dodge attack and was allright. komi do some hand sign and puppet open her mouths and from there started to go fire. ruka fast hit the ground and use it like a shield.

''not bad!'' said komi and move her fingers. ruka fast jumped back before puppet attack her with sword. but then other puppets hand grab her and started to squeeze her. from her mouth started go blood.

''ruka!'' said takaru. itachi and kisame very don't like this.

''hei komi don't be so hard...'' said kisame to komi but she still hold ruka in puppets hands. ruka let from her lips a little pain gasp and close her eyes.

''so ruka are you giving up?'' asked komi. ruka open her eyes and aroud her appear blach chakra. with that chakra ruka easly destroyed puppet hands and jumped back.

''wow..what was that? shinigami power?'' asked sakura. she didn't see such a thing when they were training. ruka looked at komi and do tree hand signs but it wasn't jutsu. it was shinigami's power. suddenly around ruka appear black clouds and she disappear. the puppet was destroyed. komi fast take out other last scroll.

''okay ruka this is my last puppets!'' said komi and summon 20 puppets.

''but how can she control more than 10 puppets?'' said sakura. sasori looked at her and said.

'' komi have strange power she have black chakra string and normal. she can use then both...'' said sasori and looked back at komi. then komi move her fingers and one of the puppets started to blow sand. and after few minutes the was like sand arena. and then they see than sand move and puppet very fast attack that place.

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...<p>

''so yuri is she close?'' asked naruto. yuri focus on seven tail chakra and said.

''yes and she allready know that we are coming...'' said yuri. naruto didn't get and ask.

'' but how can she know?'' asked naruto. and suddenly yuri stopped and all other to. some girl jumped from tree and was standing a few metres from them.

''because I have seven tails and he can feel chakra from very far...'' said girl. she was with white clothes. her hair was green and orange eyes.

''hi seven tails...'' said yuri. girl turned to her and said.

''who you are?'' asked girl. yuri close her eyes and didn't say anything but then.

''we are from kanoha and we wonna to do one mission, and we need your power!'' said naruto. girl turned to him and said.

''and why do I have to help some one like you?'' said girl. then yuri open her eyes and said.

''If naruto will beat you then you will go with us...'' said yuri. naruto looked at her and girl said.

''naruto is that blonde baka? he can't beat me!'' said girl and attack naruto he fast jumped back to dodge attack. then she do some hand sign and blow from her mouth a lot water. it fall on ground and she stand up on it and said.

_''water release: dancing ice!''_ said girl and water started to move around naruto and freeze his legs.

''what the!'' said naruto and fast do clone's jutsu and technique.

_''rasengan!''_ said naruto and destroyed her eyes. he jumped back with his clone's. girl looked at him with little surprised face but then.

''not bad and how about this!'' said girl and move her arms and water started to move do some hand sign and said.

_''water release:water dragon!''_ said girl and water turned it to dragon and destroyed all naruto clone's. naruto fast jumped back and prepare to do clone's jutsu but suddenly other dragon appear behind him and attack him it to his back. naruto fall on ground and from his mouth was going blood.

'' give up blonde baka!'' said girl and do some hand sign and water dragons started to move to her. naruto stand up and said.

''Im..nar..uuto...uzu..makki...I..ww..iill..nev..err...gi..ve..up..'' said naruto with all his mouth full of blood. then he do clone's jutsu but this time it was more powerfull. and appear more that 1000 clone's.

''wow!'' said suigetsu.

''kid is cool...'' said killer bee.

naruto started to do technique and from last his power said.

''_Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!_'' said more than hundred clone's and attack girl. she fast do some hand sign and her water dragon blow ice needles and all naruto clone's disappear. then dragon hit naruto and he fly in to tree and fall on ground.

'' you are so weak!'' said girl and in her hand appear ice katana. she jumped to naruto and attck.

''die!'' said girl and suddenly some one stopped her katana with just hand. naruto looked and see yuri.

''sorry but I can't let you kill him now...'' said yuri and break her katana in to little parts. girl fast jumped back and said.

_''water release: water dragon freezing attack!''_ said girl and two dragons attack her. at the last moment she just hit dragons with her hand and they turned in to water.

''what?...'' said girl in shock that her attack didn't work.

''so thats all? you need to know some more to even touch me...'' said yuri and take out from her backpack her note and open green pages.

''hm..no...no...no...to good..to bad..no...'' said yuri reading her techniques.

''what are you doing?'' asked naruto. she looked at him and said.

''vs water win allways earth so I wonna to use some my techniques...'' said yuri with smile. girl prepare to fight and then.

''bingo!'' said yuri and pointed at the page. then smile and put her note in to backpack and put her hands on ground.

_''element earth: earth hands!'_' said yuri and from grouns started appear huge hands. they very fast try to grab girl but she faster jumped from there.

''not bad! and about this?'' said yuri and move her hands. suddenly two hands appear from tree and grab her and trouh her in to ground.

''h..ow?'' asked girl don't understanting how hands appear from tree.

''tree is part of earth..'' said yuri and take her hands out. she appear next to naruto and very fat heal his injury.

''wh..at..do...yo..u..wa..n..t?'' asked girl. yuri didn't look at her but said.

'' we wonna you to help destroy akatsuki.'' said yuri. girl looked at her and said.

''wha..t..is..akat..su..ki?'' asked girl and from her mouth blow blood. yuri finished healing naruto and go to her.

''akatsuki is bad guys that wonna to kill people like you and him...'' said yuri and started to heal her.

''what is your name?'' asked naruto from girl back and she jumped because was a little scaried.

''my name is fuu.'' said girl. she looked at yuri and ask.

''so you wonna me to help you kill some akatsuki?'' asked fuu.

''of course! you are so strong! we need you!'' said naruto with smile.

_need me... think fuu because all who she know hate her of her power._

''so are you in?'' asked yuri.

''I think yes...and still I don't have to do..so I will go to have fun!'' said fuu with smile.

''fun? are she crazy?'' said suigetsu. she looked at them and said.

''shut up fishguy!'' said fuu and naruto started to laugh.

''fishguy!'' said naruto with finished her healing and said.

''my name is yuri, he is sasuke,suigetsu,jugo,naruto and killer bee.'' said yuri.

''killer bee? cool name!'' said fuu.

''okay so lets go!'' said naruto. fuu looked at him and said.

'' I need take my backpack and food. so we will go to my home.'' said fuu. and they leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>and don't forget review!<strong>_ other chapter will be finished in 28-8 july/august.

bye bye! and thank for reading!


	23. Cherry bloosom release!

thanks for review!

and very very sorry fro bad english...

so enjoy!

I still don't believe that I write 23 chapter...

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: cherry bloosom release<p>

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

BOOOM

4 puppets was destroyed. komi fast moved her fingers and two puppets started to blow poison gass.

''ruka you will not get away...'' said komi. then her puppets which blow poison gass was destroyed. komi moved her fingers again and puppets stand around fighting arena.

''you don't let me other way...'' said komi and moved her fingers.

* * *

><p>in land of frost...<p>

''NARUUTTTOOO!'' scream ino after all day searching for him.

''ino may you stop sreaming like my mother...'' said in lazy tone shikamaru. ino looked at him and said.

''okay...still Im very tired...and that baka will get from me when we will find him!'' said ino and jumped to they camp. shikamaru lie on the grouns and look at the sky.

_hm...how can it be that kiba sense that naruto is here...some one allready put naruto clothes in land of lighting...and now this... what is happening...naruto well try not to get in some thing while we not there..._

think shikamaru and close his eyes.

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...<p>

in fuu house...

''wow thats very delicious food!'' said naruto eating noodles with fish and meat. on then was shrimps and a lot of vegetables.

'' I thing this is very disgusting!'' said suigetsu. then yuri hit him in to head and he fall from his chair.

'' thats hurts!'' said suigetsu and stand up. then in to room come fuu and naruto with big smile said.

''fuu..uu yo..uur...foo..dd...i..s...de..lii..c..ioo...usss!'' said naruto with his full mouth. fuu a little smile and said.

''thanks naruto so where we will go?'' asked fuu and sit down next to yuri and naruto. yuri think and said.

''hm..we don't know where can be they hideou but I can use my earth element technique to find them..and you fuu did you meet akatsuki?'' said yuri. fuu think a few seconds and then said.

'' yes I meet some one from them he try to catch me...that is stupid...'' said fuu. naruto finished his food and ask.

''so your beat them?'' asked naruto. fuu looked at him and said.

''of couse! they are so weak! and you are afraid of them?'' asked fuu. naruto think and said.

''no but I wonna to save my friend...they have her...'' said naruto.

'' thats not good... but still why I have to care about yours friend?'' said fuu.

''well...'' said naruto still thinking what to say. fuu looked and see that he is very carying about his friend.

'' but I will help you...'' said fuu and his face changed. he looked at her and said.

''thanks fuu!'' said naruto. fuu smile and stand up. she go to her room and take her things. others go otside and wait for her.

* * *

><p>in kanoha..(you forgot about them?)<p>

in tsunades office

''WHATTTTT!'' sream tsunade and run from her office. shizune run after her.

''is this 100% in formation?'' asked running tsunade, shizune looked at her papers and said.

''yes tsunade-sama!'' said shizune and tsunade stopped.

''well then we need to find naruto faster!'' said tsunade and open door.

'' welcome princess tsunade...'' said voice in dark room. tsunade came in and shizune leave her.

''well in all things what happen I really didn't think that this will happen after all...'' said tsunade.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

puppets moved they arm to arena and from then started to appear hudred more hands and turned like a web. and from them started to go poisoned spear. then in one side sudenly spear hit in some thing and from there started to go blood.

''ruka!'' said takaru. he was very nervous about his little sister. sakura put one hand on his shoulder and said.

''don't worry takaru she will be allright...'' said sakura. suddenly in place where was blood appear ruka. she was injured in her left arm.

''give up!'' said komi. ruka looked at her and shake her head in sign 'no'.

''well then I will fight with you until you will faint!'' said komi and looked at ruka. she was bleeding. ruka looked at her and looked aroud very close and moved her fingers. one of the puppets moved to center and open mouth. then from there started to fly poisoned neeldles and finaly hit in to some thing. then ruka again appear and all see her.

''ruka this poison will not let you use healing techniques...give up...'' said komi and move her fingers that puppet close her mouth. ruka take one needle and looked very close at poison. then she take out antidotes and mix them. komi looked at her and said.

''this is stupid you can't do antidote now...'' said komi. ruka didn't listen her and when finished drink it. sakura and pthers looked at her wounds and it fast disappear.

''but how?..'' said komi don't understanting. ruka stand up and hit puppets web and it broked and fall on the ground.

''thats not end...'' said komi and one of the puppets jumped from the ground and grab ruka for her neck. ruka was presed to tree. she can't take a breath and fast think what to do.

_puppets..puppets...puppets...strings! think ruka and fast take out her special kunai to cut it of. she fast cut of komi's strings and jumped on a tree to take a breath._

''good ruka!'' said sakura. and suddenly one of the puppets attack ruka from back she try to dodge attack but it was to fast and with it sword hurt her right leg. ruka fall down and started to heal her wound. and then other puppets grab her hands from back and others sorounded her. sakura looked very closely because that puppet moved much faster that others komi puppets. then she turned to sasori and see one of his figners pointed to that puppet that grab ruka. she fast grab his hand.

''what are you doing,girl?'' said sasori as he try to get his hand from her but it was just time wasting.

'' you are helping komi! you controled that puppet!'' said sakura and pointed to puppet that grab ruka. sasori looked at her in his bored look and said.

''I don't get what are you saying girl...'' said sasori. she was very angry because she know that is sasori didn't help komi, ruka would win. sakura can't tak it anymore and threw sasori to tree. but he land very good just like cat.

''what are you doing girl? are you crazy?'' said sasori and ruka's and komi's fight stopped because now all looked only to sakura and sasori.

''no..nothing I will just brake all bones in your body! you where frauding!'' said sakura and attack tree with her leg that it fall but sasori fast jumped to other.

''I didn't do anything!'' said sasori. sakura evil smile and said.

''now I have a reason to kill you...'' said sakura and aroud her started to appear kyuubis form chakra. all looked at them in shock and then sakura attack sasori so fast that they didn't even see.

''stop it!'' said itachi but sakura and sasori didn't listen him. then sasori take out one of his scrolls and summon some puppets.

'' sakura be carefull!'' said takaru. sakura smile at him and hit the ground that all tree what was in there fall down. sasori jumped back and attack from her back ,but she like from films destroyed it with one hand. sasori started to do some hand sign and puppets appear around sakura she use kyuubis power and all puppets was destroyed. sasori angry looked at her and fast moved his fingers. 4 puppets appear around sakura and they hands open with special notes to summon hudreds more hands.(like when they where fighting) in surrounded her and they see a lot of blood fly from place where was sakura.

''you killed her!'' said takaru. sasori looked at him and said.

''no she is still alive...from some one like her you can't get rid of so easly...'' said sasori and suddenly his puppets hands was destroyed and there was sakura. on her hands and legs wa a lot of wounds but it healed very fast because she was in demon mode. sasori fast move his fingers and two puppets attack sakura with needles and swords. she fast dodge attack and try to hit sasori but she fall in to special puppets and was closed in it.

''its over ,girl..'' said sasori and more than 30 swords fly in to puppets and frpom there started to go a lot of blood.

''sakura!'' said takaru. ruka looked at puppets where was sakura and sudenly.

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...<p>

naruta was siting and taking a break after his training with yahiro. he put one hand on his head where was a big bump.

_that tatsuya is really like yuri and sakura.. but much more harder..._

''it was tatsuya?'' asked some one from tree. naruto looked up and see yuri she jumped and sit next to him and started to heal his head.

''yeah...she is hard girl...'' said naruto and feel like his kyuubis chakra is going out of him again.

_sakura!_

yuri see that and fast do some hand sign and put one her hand on his forehead and naruto fall asleep.

''what was that?'' said yuri and suddenly some one appear from her back and go to naruto.

''It was demon mode... '' said sasuke and sit next to them.

''demon mode?'' asked yuri and feel like his kyuubi's chakra is going down and up. sasuke take some paper seal from his backpack and put on naruto forehead and kyuubi's chakra started to go normal.

''what is this?'' asked yuri looking at paper seal.

''this is special seal that created jiraiya...'' said sasuke. yuri lie naruto down in his bed. then she turned to sasuke and said.

''so what is that demon mode?'' asked yuri. sasuke sit down and said.

'' naruto tell me that when they go to find me and they meet orichimaru. then naruto turn in to kyuubi 3 tails. and he attack sakura. later tsunade and sakura realize that in sakura's body is some thing like poison of kyuubi's chakra so she can use it, she call it demon mode. and every time she use naruto feels it and hes chakra to is going up...'' said sasuke. yuri think and ask.

''that girl with is with akatsuki?'' asked yuri. sasuke looked at naruto and said.

''yes, she...'' said sasuke. yuri think and ask.

''can naruto find her with this demon mode? I think that he can feel her...'' said yuri. sasuke think and said.

''I think yes, he can feel her but he nned to focus and naruto isn't from that kind ninja that know how to do that...'' said sasuke. yuri smile at that because it was real true, naruto realy was a baka...

''hm...what are you doing?'' asked some one from yuri's back and she turned to see it.

''hi fuu! we just talk about naruto.'' said yuri. fuu looked at sleeping naruto and said.

''when he sleeps? thats weird... and I wonna to talk about where is those 'akatsuki'?'' said fuu.

'' well we don't know but I have a idea how to know that...'' said yuri.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

_**''cherry bloosom release!''**_ scream sakura and puppets that was holding her fly in to hundred parts. sakura jumped from there and all see that her chakra color change, it was light pink like her hair. she looked at sasori and attack with her hand.

'' now you will not get away!'' said sakura and was about to touch him but then. sasori just dodge her attack and she hit in to tree.

''you think that I don't know taijitsu?'' said sasori. sakura jumped from tree parts and attack from all he power. sasori grab her hand and throw her to the ground.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB

sasori jumped to the ground and looked at her. she fast appear behind him and try to attack but he grab her neck and throw her to tree.

''It over, you can't win...'' said sasori. he was realy very strong. sakura never think that some one like him realy can be strong. sakura looked at him and stand up. her all chest was in blood and arm and legs. she looked at him and said.

''I..will..no...v..ee...u..pp...'' said sakura and all her wound started to heal so fast that after a few second they all was healed. she looked at sasori and disappear. he wait for her to attack but nothing.

* * *

><p>in land of earth...<p>

akatsuki hideou...

''DEIDARAAAAA!'' scream konan and run after him in to garden.

''I swear I didn't touch your roses! realy!'' scream deidara and run faster from crazy women.

''realy? then who blast them up!'' scream konan and throw in to deidara a pan. it hit in to his head and he fly far to the garden.

'' get your damn ass here!'' scream konan and run after him. others akatsuki just looked at them.

''how do you think kakuzu, will deidara survive?'' asked hidan. kakuzu looked at deidara which was flying from konan's hit in to his butt.

'' well at konan's angry hit's he maybe will die but after then he will come back when he know that it did tobi.. and he will try to kill him..so he as allways will be fine...'' said kakuzu. hidan looked at deidara which try to hide from konan.

''yeah that damn ass realy will be fine...'' said hidan and go to his room.

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...<p>

near sea...

yuri sit next to beach and looked at moon. and remember.

_she sit down near beach and drink some water._

_mother..father... think yuri and tears fall her face. it was almost a year since they die saiving her. she looked at full moon and hear some thing. she turned and see man with black long hair._

_''what are you doing here alone?'' asked man. she looked at his eyes it was just like snakes. golden snakes eyes. she put her water in to her packback and stand up._

_''Its not your business...'' said yuri and cleaned of her tears. man looked at her with strange look and said._

_''Its rude to talk in this tone with people did your fath-'' said man but he was cut of._

_''shut up!'' said yuri and go on water. she looked with a little shocked look on his face. he didn't see any kids that can control chakra in so young age._

_'' you can walk on water? who teach it you?'' asked man and go after her. she didn't look at him. he feel her chakra very powerfull._

_''why you don't answer me? can you do more than that? maybe you know some techniques?'' asked man. she was very angry at him. then to his surprice she fast turned and do some hand sign and said._

_''water element:great water dragon!'' said yuri and next to her appear big water dragon. she didin't attack him yet, she just wanted to show it to him. he was very surprised at this power and said._

_'' that is very good...and can you show me more?'' said man. she do some hand sign and said._

_''ice element: ice tiger!'' said yuri and next to her started to appear ice tiger. he looked very surprised and said._

_''yes..you will be very good...'' said man. she moved her hand and water dragon appear around that man. he looked and said._

_''don't you wonna to go with me? I can teach you much more...'' said man. she looked at him and said._

_''I don't need anybody!'' said yuri and moved her other hand and ice tiger attack that man._

_''well I can give you power...'' said man. he dodged her attack and was standing next to her._

_''shit...'' said yuri and jumped back. he looked at her and said._

_''don't be stupid.. go with me... I need your power...'' said man. yuri moved her hands and her dragon and tiger appear next to her._

_''power?...and what do you wonna to do with that power?'' asked yuri._

_''I wonna to destroy all ninja and get power of gods!.. and you can help me...'' said man._

_ninja...ninja...think yuri and bite her lips remembering that her parents die from ninja sword._

_''okay I will go with you..and what is your name guy?'' said yuri. then her tiger and dragon disappear he looked at her and said._

_''my name is Orochimaru... and what is yours?'' said orochimaru. _

_ ''my name is yuri.'' said yuri and he satrted to go in to forest she go after him._

_''yuri? thats mean lily? right?'' said orochimaru she didn't looked at him and said._

_''yes..my mother allways like this name...'' said yuri and looked at moon._

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<em><br>_

sakura jumped from back and hit sasori in to his chest he fly back and hit in to tree.

**LISTEN SAKURA! CALM DOWN! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING VERY BAD! AND WHAT ABOUT OUR PLAN?**

_SHUT UP! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! I DIDN'T HELP RUKA!_

**BUT YOU DID WHEN YOU PUT SPECIAL KUNAI TO HER BACKPACK!**

_THAT IS NOTHING! BUT I DIDN'T HELP HER IN FIGHT! AND HE DID! IF HE DIDN'T RUKA WOULD WIN!_

**LISTEN CALM DOWN AND THINK! YOU CHEAT TO! HE CHEAT AND YOU CHEAT! SO CALM DOWN! HOW WILL YOU GET HIS LOVE WHEN YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL HIM! HE SAVED YOUR LIFE ONSE!**

_I DON'T CARE! HE IS.. SO..._

''hei sakura! calm down! you don't need to be so hard on him!'' said takaru. others looked at her chakra and it started to to go back normal. she take a deep breath and said.

'' he cheated!'' said sakura and pointed at sasori. he looked at her with a little surprised look and said.

''i didn't! it was you who put chakra kunai to ruka's backpack! so you cheated to!'' said sasori. all looked at them and takaru said.

''lovers...'' said takaru.

''ou shut up!'' scream sakura and sasori an the same time. sakura go to ruka and fall down.

''sakura!'' run to her takaru, ruka and others. she didn't know what a power what it but she know that she will fall asleep now. she closed her eyes seeing that ruka was healing her.

''no need ruka.. Im allright just first use this new powers.. I now will fall asleep so take me to my bed, okay?'' said sakura and closed her eyes. ruka smile and others said.

''okay..'' said others and ruka go and heal sasori's wounds.

* * *

><p>I will try to write other chapter in this week..but Im going to sea so will not have computer and can't write.. but I will try...<p>

**_please review! _**

and thanks for reading! and if you like it visit my profile and vote!

_sakura575_


	24. soul  forest

very thanks for review!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: soul forest<p>

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...<p>

morning...

''YURI-CHAN!'' scream naruto and run to her but she hit him into his face with her leg.

''AAAIII!'' scream naruto and fly into tree. fuu started to laugh. naruto looked at yuri a little angry face and said.

''Why allways when I wonna to train you don't let me or you train others!'' said naruto and stand up from ground. yuri smile and said.

''because you are baka! don't try to get my trus in that way! and now I will train you and fuu...'' said yuri and turned to go to beach.

''see! see! you again-'' naruto stopped and said.

''wait! what? you will train me!'' scream naruto and run after her and fuu. yuri looked at him and said.

''yes baka, and please don't act like allways...'' said yuri.

'' like allways? but I-''

''just shut up baka!naruto baka!'' said yuri and naruto turned his face sad.

''I don't like it since sakura allways call me like that...'' said naruto and hit his face into fall on his back and put his hands on his nose.

''ou..sorry I think that you see that you are going into tree?'' said fuu.

''my nose! my perfect nose!'' said naruto and yuri looked at him and said.

''later... naruto now we need to go to water!'' said yuri and they go after her.

* * *

><p>in land of dead...<p>

morning...

sakura open her eyes and see little's girl face.

''hi ruka...'' said sakura and try to sit but feel a lot pain in her body and stoppen. ruka smile and write on her note.

SAKURA SENSEI YOURS MUSCLES ARE VERY SLIVER SO BETTER YOU LIE DOWN FOR SOME TIME...

sakura read and said.

''thanks ruka...'' said sakura. ruka put her hand on her legs and started to heal. sakura looked around allmost all was sleeping only itachi and takaru wasn't. she looked at sasori. he like allways just sleep like yesterday nothing happen. he even wasn't injured.

_damn bastard! think sakura and closed her eyes to not see him and try not to pay attention to pain that she feel._

**that what happens when you don't listen to me!**

_ou shut up inner! I just can't take him...said sakura to inner and fall asleep...  
><em>

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

morning...

''tsunade-sama you realy think this is a good idea? you believe them!'' said shizune and run after tsunade to her office.

''I don't know shizune but they talk about it very for real...so-'' said tsunade.

'' no! we can't realy believe them! they..they...'' said shizune cutting tsunade_. _tsunade stand up next to her window and looked throw it.

''as I said I to don't trus them but...'' said tsunade and take some paper. shizune looked at it and full open her mouth from surprise.

'' it..can't be.._._'' said shizune. she fast run from room with paper in her hand. tsunade looked at running shizune and when she gone think.

_naruto... what will you do about this...think tsunade and looked at window._

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...<p>

''so..listen naruto..we will train with water and wind elements...'' said yuri and take out her note.

''first I wonna naruto to talk with yahiro and then we will train... and you fuu, I wonna to train you how better control ice and water element...'' said yuri and search for some page in her note.

''hei yuri will you help me to go to _that_ world and find yahiro?'' asked naruto. yuri stopped searching and looked at him.

''no..you have to find enter to _that_ world from now alone...'' said yuri. naruto sit down and closed his eyes.

''is he meditating?'' asked fuu pointing at naruto. yuri looked at naruto and said.

''no he is just pretend...he is so baka that he even don't know how to meditate... '' said yuri. naruto can't take it more and jumped on them.

''CAN YOU STOP! I CAN MEDITATE WHEN YOU ARE TALKING!'' scream naruto. yuri evil smile and said.

''but naruto you have to not pay attention to use...'' said yuri.

''how can I not pay attention when you are talking about me!'' said naruto. fu smile.

''but you really wasn't meditating...'' said yuri.

''of course! you even didn't say how to get in to that world!'' said naruto. yuri sat down and think.

''well..is three way's to get there..1 some element can call you...2 some one take you there...and 3 you have to find the way in your soul...'' said yuri.

''so what I have to do?'' asked naruto. yuri looked at him and said.

''I can't teach you how to go there..because you didn't find our own way there...'' said yuri.

''then what to do?'' asked naruto. yuri pointed at his chest and said.

'' you have to find your way to there...'' said yuri.

* * *

><p>in land of earth...(its not a mistake..)<p>

sakura open her eyes and see that some one is taking her(bridal style).

''what the-'' said sakura. and some one jumped on her takers back and said.

''hei sakura! your awake!'' said takaru and jumped back to say it to ruka and others. sakura looked at her takker and only now see that it was itachi. her face a little turned red and she said.

''itachi- san you can put me down, Im okay..'' said sakura nad he stopped.

''as you say..'' said itachi and put sakura on her foots. the ruka jumped from her back and hugged her with big smile.

''hi ruka! so what happen?'' asked sakura. ruka take her papers and write.

YOU WHERE SLEEPING 2 DAY SO WE ALL DECIDED THAT WE WILL MOVE ON...

''hm.. and where are we now?'' asked sakura. some one from her back said.

''about 3 hours from hideou...'' said voice. sakura turned but wasn't surprised.

''sasori...'' said with angry voice sakura. he didn't say anythink and go.

''I hate him..i hate him.. i hate him...'' said sakura to herself quietly.

'' hei sakura lets move!'' said takaru from back and a little push sakura to move. sakura jumped after others.

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...<p>

''way? but how?'' asked naruto.

''well you allready been there where is kyuubi, right? so you will need to go in to tunels and find way to elements place... but because you have kyuubi inside you , your way will be dangerous...'' said yuri.

''dangerous? and what in there can happen?'' asked naruto.

''well kyuubi is evil demon and from his chakra in there can appear some demons to, and in there can be lost souls... so be carefull naruto...'' said yuri. she do some hand sign and said.

''now you will appear in place where is kyuubi , so you have to go to tunnels and search for way...'' said yuri and pointed at naruto forehead. he started to fallasleep.

'' try not to die,if you die there you die here...and good luck naruto uzumaki...'' said yuri and it was last what naruto hear and then darkness.

''naruto...what are you doing here?'' asked some voice. naruto open his eyes and see that he is allready inside his soul.

''kyuubi?'' said naruto and sit, he feel a little pain in his head.

''what are you doing here? come here to fight with me again?'' asked kyuubi with very angry voice and face(I don't know do he have others emotions).

''I.. came here to find way to there where live elements! do you know kyuubi where they are?'' asked naruto. kyuubi a little smirked and said.

''no..I don't know... it is place that you have find it by yourself...'' said kyuubi. naruto looked around and go to tunnels.

''I don't think that you will come back...'' said kyuubi with evil smirk. after a few minutes of walking in darkness.

''in here so dark... i can't see anything...'' said naruto to himself. then suddenly he fall down because caught by the branches.

''what the-?'' said naruto and looked around. now it looked more like forest. he looked back there wasn't tunnel, only darkness. he looked up and see moon light. he stand up and go deeper in to forest.

**_''who is this...a..boy?..a..boy..?'_**' hear naruto some voices. it was very strange.

_what was that and from where..._think naruto and take out kunai. then he hear again.

**_''what we will do with him?...''_** said one voice. then he hear other.

_**''lets see what will he do...''**_ said other voice. naruto can't know from where did come voice , because it sounded like from everywhere. naruto hear some thing in left side of forest.

_it sound like some one is crying..._ think naruto and go to see what it was. he come to big tree and see little girl siting next to tree.

''hi little girl,are you allright?'' asked naruto. she didn't answer and naruto try to touch her but she disappear.

''what?'' said naruto with shock on his face.

_why she disappear..._think naruto and remember yuri's words.

_well kyuubi is evil demon and from his chakra in there can appear some demons to, and in there can be lost souls... so be carefull naruto..._

_was she a lost soul...and she disappear just...like...GHOST!_

''AAAAAAHHHHHH! A GHOST!'' scream naruto and run anywhere away from there.(you know how he is afraid of ghosts)_._

after few minutes

naruto was walking when.

'' shut up katsumi! like I can find exit of this forest!'' said some boy. naruto run after voice.

'' hei masaru it is your fault that we didn't go that way! if we did we would be anywhere but not here!'' said girl. naruto hear from voice that they are the same age as he. he run faster and then see boy siting in the tree and girl siting on the ground. girl where dressed in beautiful kimono. boy he was more like ninja.

''hei who you are!'' asked boy. he take out a kunai and jumped from tree. girl looked at naruto and said.

''I think that he is just ghost!'' said girl.

''ghost! where?'' scream naruto. girl started to laugh. she take boy hand and said.

''don't worry masaru he will not do anythink to us..and he isn't a ghost...so who you are?'' asked girl. masaru put his kunai.

''Im naruto uzumaki...'' said naruto. then girl came closer and he see her face. it was very beautiful. she have long black hair and black eyes.

''my name is katsumi uchiha.'' said girl. then boy walk to them and said.

''and my name is masaru uchiha...'' said boy. naruto looked at him and see that he is very familiar to itachi only that his hair was shorter.

''you are from uchiha clan?'' asked naruto with shock on his face. masaru closed his eyes. naruto looked at him. then masaru open his eyes but with sharingan.

'' masaru don't use sharingan just to show that you are from uchiha you know that it just sees!'' said katsumi and sit down next to tree. naruto go to her and sit next to her.

'' so what are you two doing here?'' asked naruto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>please don't forget review...<em>**

** _and i will try to write next chapter in 3-19 october maybe faster...so will see..._**

_**and good new year at school!**_

_**and if you like my work don't forget to ad my to your favorite author or story! bye bye  
><strong>_

_sakura575_


	25. Dead soul hill

enjoy!

* * *

><p>chapter 25: Dead soul hill<p>

* * *

><p>in land of earth...<p>

sakura open door and said.

''Hei everyone! Im back!'' said sakura with smile. konan fast run and hug her saying.

''sakura! did he touch you? did he do something? I will kill him!'' said konan. sakura laugh and said.

''no konan but now I have a student!'' said sakura.

''student? who?'' asked konan and ruka take step. konan looked at ruka and hugged her.

''ou ruka I didn't see you 3 years! you so grow up!'' said konan with smile. then come in others.(takaru,kisame..).

''hello madam konan..'' said takaru. konan looked at him with a little angry face and said.

''takaru I allready said to not call me that it makes me think that Im old woman!'' said konan. then they go to kitchen to eat dinner that konan cook.

''so what happen fun in trip?'' asked konan and sit next to sakura and kids.

''well we see that sakura realy is enough good to be in akatsuki and partner of sasori...'' said komi.

''I allready said that Im not his partner!'' said sakura and droink some tea to calm down.

then in to room came stand up and give to pain some papers.

''so did you like sakura takaru,komi and ruka?'' asked pain still looking at papers. ruka chake her head in 'yes'.

''of course she is cool! her medic power are very good just like her super attack with chakra!'' said takaru.

''she really is good medic ninja... just that she have some problems with her 'inner' sakura in her mind... and she allways lie about that she love sasori-sama...what a love story..medic ninja and a puppeter... '' said komi.

pain a little smile and said.

''now you four will have a little break and a especially sasori...'' said pain. all a little laugh and sasori go to his room.

''well konan Im tired so I will go to my room see you later..'' said sakura and go to her room. konan wave her and agaian started to scream on deidara that he did some think but realy it was tobi.

* * *

><p>in demon forest...<p>

''so you two where killed by kyuubi 36 years ago!'' said naruto.

''yes naruto, why are you so surprised?'' asked katsumi.

''hm..he really is just a silly boy...'' said masaru siting on tree.

''masaru don't talk about people bad, when you even don't know them! soory naruto for my brother he is just ''real'' uchiha..like wanted or father...'' said katsumi. naruto loked at masaru and ask.

'' well masaru I don't know why you are bad at me..but I will try do my best to help you and your sister get out of here!'' said naruto. masaru looked at naruto and said.

''stupid kid...'' said masaru and jumped some where.

''hei masaru don't go very far!'' said katsumi. she looked at sad naruto and said.

''naruto don't worry he is just...well...I don't know but now he is some where thinking about some think...so naruto you still didn't say how you get here?'' asked katsumi.

''yeah right! I came here from place where is kyuubi traped and I have to find way to elements place!'' said naruto with smile.

''elements place? what is that? in all teritories that we know I never see such a thing...'' said katsumi.

''but it have to be here! yuri said that I have to find it! and about what teritory you are talking?'' asked naruto. katsumi smile and said.

''well in here is a lot of places and we gived to it names...forest of demons,grounds of bones, cursed ghost lake...'' said katsumi.

'' so this place is big?'' asked naruto. katsumi think and said.

''well like fire,earth,wind,lightning land together...I think that would be enough to say how big is this land...'' said katsumi.

''wow...really big...and how will I find element pla-'' suddenly jumped masaru grab katsumi and run in forest. naruto run after him.

''masaru what happen?'' asked katsumi.

''demons are going this way we need to get to lake fast as we can...'' said masaru and jumped on ground and stopped.

'' masaru there! not here!'' said katsumi and pointed at other side of forest. he fast run there and they escaped from forest. naruto a little looked around. he see grass fields which looked like bones.

this place is scary...think naruto.

''why are you going after us?'' asked in rude tone masaru.

''well-''

''masaru he needs to find some thing that he call element place and we will help him!'' said katsumi and hit masaru in to head.

''what the! katsumi if you will hit me once more again I will thrown you away!'' scream masaru to her and started to fall because he snag by brach and katsumi fly from his hands but naruto used clones jutsu and caught her.

''see! he is much better and faster ninja than you!'' said katsumi.

''shut up katsumi! if you would hit me I would fall down!'' said masaru.

''hei guy?'' asked naruto looking back.

''what!'' said masaru and katsumi at the same time.

''what is this thing?'' asked naruto and pointed at some dark figure coming out from forest.

''damn! naruto faster there!'' said katsumi and fast pointed and hill.

* * *

><p>in land of earth...<p>

akatsuki hideou...

sakura turned over and over but still a little pain was in her head. she stand up and looked at window.

In there as allways was beautiful garden with a lot flowers and trees. sakura head some sounds from kitches so she go there.

''I allready said that I didn't take your make up!'' scream deidara and run from konan away.

''I know it was you!'' scream konan and run after deidara. sakura smile and sit in kitchen. she looked at coming itachi and pain.

''hi sakura how are you? you know you will have a mission after two days.'' said pain and looked at some papers.

''okay.. and where will I go?'' asked sakura with a little sleepy voice.

''well...you will go to land of fire with your new partner...'' said pain.

''land of fire...and with who will I go?..'' asked sakura.

'' with sasori. he will have some work in there so you will help him.'' said pain.

''Sasori? but why me! why can't with him go some one else?'' asked sakura.

''well deidara and tobi will have mission from tommorow and itachi have to help me...kisame will need to help kakuzu and hidan on mission so...only you left...'' said pain.

* * *

><p>in naruto mind?<p>

''faster naruto!'' said katsumi to naruto.

''why are you running so fast!'' asked naruto still running from all his strength.

''okay the hill will be son so now is save...'' said masaru.

''really? thats good news...'' said katsumi.

''..uf...what..uf..hill?'' asked naruto. katsumi smile and said.

'' the dead soul hill! it is or secret place where demons and ghosts can't get!'' said katsumi.

''really? and why they can't get there?'' asked naruto.

''well...hm...I never think why but they just don't go closer than 100 metres!'' said katsumi.

after few minutes

'' were here..'' said masaru.

''so this is that hill?'' asked naruto pointing at dark hill.

''yes!'' said katsumi. naruto looked around and see animals and humans bones.

_this place is creepy...think naruto and take a step on other side of way to not be so close to them._

''why in here is animals and humans bones?'' asked naruto and pointed at bones which was around they

way and the hill.

''when we came her they allready was here so its normal to us!'' said katsumi.

''okay..so live in this place more people that you two?'' asked naruto.

''hm..since we here I never met other people and masaru to , so I think that in here live only us.'' said katsumi.

''but the ghosts?'' asked naruto.

''well they disappear when someone try to touch them so they aren't real...'' said katsumi.

''were here come on katsumi...'' said masaru.

''okay okay!'' said katsumi and came in to doors that was in came after her and see that they live very good for this world. in there was anything that they need kitchen,beds even bathroom.(of course it wasn't that good like in akatsuki hideou(kakuzu spend a lot money... =)

''wow..it nice in here I didn't think that you have all you need...'' said naruto looking around.

''well allmost all job in here have to do I because my baka brother even don't know how to cook!'' said katsumi with angry voice.

''shut up katsumi! Im going to my room so don't disturb me...'' said masaru and go to some room in end of hallway.

''I hate when he act like that...he still care about uchiha pride...this is very stuid when you live in place like this...'' said katsumi and started to cook some food.

''yeah I know how can act some one from uchiha...but you are different, you are more kind and happy...'' said naruto.

''well my brother allways spend his time with father. my father allways was very disciplined person so my brother try to be like him...at first when we were kids he didn't try act like father but later when he go to school he was just unnormal kid...later when or mother and father die he were very lonely...'' said katsumi.

''lonely..I know that feeling I lost my father and mother the same day when I was born... you to are very lonely?'' said naruto.

''some time..when I think about my mother...but still I think that we need to move...I believe that some day we will met them...some where...but we stuck in this place and we will never see them...'' said katsumi and a little tear fall her face. naruto feel very sad about her and her brother.

''so katsumi how did you two die?and how you stuck in here?'' asked naruto.

''well I remember that some thing appear near kanoha and I wasn't in there. after few minutes I her sounds of fight and decided to go and find masaru.I run to or clan place but all what I found was destroyed houses and died people...'' said katsum.

''and thats all?'' asked naruto.

''well I still don't remember all what happen but I will try...so naruto here you go!'' said katsumi and give to naruto some food.

''yay! I allready was dieing from hunger!'' said naruto and started to eat. katsumi sit next to him and try to remember what happen next.

* * *

><p>don't forget review!<p> 


	26. katsumis past ,second mission

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: katsumis and masaru past second mission

* * *

><p>in naruto mind...<p>

deep night...

katsumis dream was about that day...

_she looked around and hear people screams. she run fast as she can to help those ninjas. she run to kanoha gate and see a lot injured ninjas laying down. she fast run to help medic ninjas._

_''katsumi-san you don't have to be here...'' said ren(he was from uchiha but from other family and he was medic ninja)_

_''no I have to find masaru!'' said katsumi._

_''I see masaru-san he go with others ninja to kil that beast..'' said ren._

_'' what beast?'' asked katsumi._

_''the nine tails attack kanoha about half hour hokage is fighting to he comanded us to help injured people. so katsumi-san please help us masaru-san will be allright!'' said ren._

_''no I have find him!'' said katsumi and run throw gate._

_''but katsumi-san you can't help him!'' said ren but katsumi allready leave kanoha and run into dark forest._

_''be carefull katsumi-san..'' said ren and run to help others medics._

_after few minutes running in the forest.._

_I don't sence hokages on masaru chakra..where are they...think katsumi and see some think dark in sky._

_''what the?'' said katsumi and suddenly feel very a lot of evil chakra._

_what is this..the beast chakra..is this even impossible?.. think katsumi but find in her power to run there._

_''get back! or you can get a hit of this...'' said hokage and all ninja jumped behind him he was about to start his the most powerfull technique when._

_''masaru I found you!'' scream katsumi from other side of forest. masaru turned and see that kyuubi is about to attack her._

_''damn baka!'' said masaru and jumped to her._

_''katsumi what the hell are you doing here!'' scream masaru to her and looked at kyuubi._

_''masaru I- that was the last that she said and then darkness fall on them..._

''NO!'' scream katsumi and wake up of nightmare.

_it was just a dream...think katsumi and sit in her fast run to her room._

''what happen?'' asked he.

''ou nothing I just have a bad dream...'' said katsumi. masaru looked at her and said.

''well then I will go to sleep...'' said masaru and go to his room. katsumi looked at window and see moon.

_why I go there...if I didn't we would never be here...why?...think katsumi and lie down in her bed. she closed her eyes and one tear fall on her cheek._

* * *

><p>in land of earth...<em><br>_

akatsuki hideou.._._

sakura sit in her room and think about her friends.

_naruto...I miss you..._ _what are you doing now...maybe trying to 'save' me... think sakura and take her book where was foto of team 7. but-_

'' but wha?-'' said sakura in shock when she didn't find her foto.

_NO! MY FOTO DISAPPEAR! WHERE IS IT! IF SOME ONE FROM AKATSUKI WILL FIND HER I WILL DIE!_

**yes... we will die and this is bad so move your ass and find that foto!**

_shut up inner Im trying! said sakura to inner and started to search it everywhere._

''what are you doing?'' asked konan.

''ou Im...nothing...and why did you came konan?'' asked sakura and try to relax.

''I cooked diner so lets go eat before those idiots eat all!'' said konan and go to kitchen.

''okay...''said sakura and go after her.

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...<p>

yuri finished training with fuu. fuu looked at siting naruto and ask.

'' hei yuri you think that naruto will get there?'' asked fuu. yuri looked at naruto and said.

''well he really will find the elements place... but now we can't help him only we need to watch he's body while he is other world...'' said yuri and take out of her backpack some notebook. she looked at it and said.

''naruto have to come back from 4 to 7 days or he will turn in to lost soul...'' said yuri.

''hm...yuri?'' said fuu.

''what?'' asked yuri still looking at her note.

''well you didn't told that to naruto...'' said fuu. yuri looked at naruto and said.

''hm yes... I a little forgot... but I think that he will have enough adventures in a few days...'' said yuri.

'' you was in that 'other' world to?'' asked fuu.

''of couse but my world was much more horrible that he's...'' said yuri and take naruto to camp.

* * *

><p>in akatsuki hideou...<p>

sakura was still searching for her foto.

_damn! where did it go? if some one will find it..._

knock knock

''hei sakura what are you doing? hei whats this?'' said hidan and take some paper from floor.

_NNNNNNOOOOO! IT CAN BE THE FOTO! Im so died...think sakura and hided in her bed._

''hei sakura this is-'' said hidan and take a few steps to her.

_NO NO NO! PLEASE FOR GOD SAKE! PLEASE THIS PAPER WOULD BE MY FOTO!_

''this is konans 'what to buy' list, better I give it to her..and sakura why are you hiding?'' said hidan and looked at sakura.

''well..nothing Im okay! so just go go!'' said sakura and push hidan out of her room.

''okay then see you later!'' said hidan and go into hear his footsteps getting far and relaxed.

_I think that my heart will jump out...of good that it wasn't my foto but then where is it?_

**If you ask me I would say that someone had stolled it...it realy was in save place and konan would never let some one to came in to my room with no our persimision**...

_yeah you right...but then who stolled_ _it?_

knock knock

''come in!'' said sakura and pain open the doors.

''sakura after lunch you will go okay?'' said pain.

''yeah..okay...''said sakura and go to take her tools and backpack.

''so then I leave you..'' said pain and gone. sakura take all things that she need and lie down on her bed and think.

_who did take my foto? think sakura and looked throw the window._

_hm..._

_later after lunch_

sakura was still searching for her foto in her room.

''what the hell are you doing brat?'' asked someone from door side.

''I have to find my f-'' sakura stopped when she see sasori standing and waiting for her.

''what you have to find?'' asked sasori and looked around. sakura fast hide all her things and take her backpack.

''none of your business!'' said sakura and go to the hallway. sasori go after her.

''bey bye konan,dad and all others!'' said sakura and go with sasori.

''why did she call konan and leader but all us 'others'...'' said deidara.

''well some one like you I would can just a mistake...'' said hidan and turned to go inside. konan lokked at sakura and then turned to pain.

'' so is that true what sasori said?'' asked konan. when all others akatsuki members was inside allready.

''yes, I he find evidence and I believe in it...we will need to talk about all that with sakura and I allready send about akatsukis last mission...'' said pain and go to his room. konan looked at the way(where sakura go) and said.

''sakura I wish you will understand...'' said konan and hear some noise in kitchen.

''DEIDARA I WILL KILL YOU!'' scream konan and run in to kitchen.

* * *

><p>to the sakura and sasori...<p>

...

'' so what business does akatsui have in land of fire?'' asked sakura. sasori at first didn't answer but strange feeling of evil a little scarried him and he answer.(of course it was sakuras inners evil powers)

''you still aren't complete akatsuki member so I can't say all information about or mission.'' said sasori and take out papers about the mission. sakura try to look at them but every time she try sasori fast turn around and didn't let her.

''can you allready stop this brat!'' said sasori.

''why don't you let me just take a look! give thoose papers to me!'' said sakura and grabed the papers.

''no! let it go brat!'' said sasori and started to pull papers to him.(so you can image...sasori and sakura standing and pulling papers but what the will happen?BINGO)

slash

''look what you done brat!'' said sasori andtake the left papers.

''Its your fault to! okay so lets go back and get copies...'' said sakura.

''we can't go back...'' said sasori and sakura at first feel that he to can be crazy and scary.

''why?'' asked sakura and looked at papers.

''well in all time that I was in akatski I never have to go back or do some think stupid...this is all your fault!'' said sasori and pointed at sakura.

''WHAT! it was your fault that you didn't let me take a look at the papers!'' said sakura.

''just..shut up girl I will do this mission with no papers...allmost all I remember...'' said sasori.

''fine... then were we have to go?'' asked sakura.

''as I remember to the kanoha but before we will need to go to land of frost and sound...'' said sasori.

''sound...I hate that place...'' said sakura.

''hate? why do you hate that land?'' asked sasori.

''I have some bad memories in there...'' said sakura and remember when she and naruto go to search sasuke,when she allmost die...

''hm...maybe you have see in here orichimaru or something more...'' said sasori and started to walk. sakura go after him.

''something more?'' asked see from sasoris face that he was deep thinking.

''I don't think that you see all thing that he have done...'' said sasori.

_hes right he was orichimarus partner and see much more horible about him...wait why I am I thinking this!_

**because you like him baka...said inner.**

_I don't like him!said sakura to inner._

''hei brat are you comming or not?'' asked sasori.

''what? ou yes of course...'' said sakura and go after him.

''you again talk to yourself... is that normal?'' asked sasori.

''of course not! I don't know why she even exsist!'' said sakura and started to feel big pain in her head.

**I will show you why I exsist! said inner.**sakura grab her head but pain was to much and she fall asleep.

''hei brat are you-'' was the last that sakura hear.

_I don't think that he will care about me so better faster wake up..._

* * *

><p>What will happen next?<p>

and now will be only about them, later we will get back to naruto...


	27. Road trip

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Road trip<p>

* * *

><p>somewhere...?<p>

sakura open her eyes and see that she was lying next to tree.

''where am I?'' asked sakura and sit. she looked around when she hear.

''you wake up brat?'' asked some voice from behind. sakura just jumped from his voice like cat.

'' why Im here? what did you do to me?" scream sakura. sasori sit next to her and said.

''well you fainted in middle of road so I have to take you somewhere...its already to late to travel so we will sleep here... '' said sasori and go to take things to sleep, sakura looked up and see that is allready was dark.

_he cared me?..why? think sakura and lie down._

next morning...

''hei sasori do you realy know were are we going?'' asked sakura after 5 hours walking nowhere...(poor sakura)

''well if you would tear my papers I would realy know...'' said sasori and looked at her with very evil face.

'' hei hei still we are alive and aren't eated...'' said sakura.

''eated? hm.. thats and good idea..'' said sasori.

''what an good idea? you wonna me give to eat so someone?'' asked sakura.

''no brat..'' said sasori and put one of his fingers to the ground, sakura feel that he was like sending some chakra impuls to someone. after few moments before them came out something.

''AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Its that walking aloe!'' scream sakura.

''I hate when they call me like that...I will eat you when you will sleep...'' said with evil smile zetsu. sakura take a few steps closer to sasori.

_better die from poisoned sasoris hand that be eated by this freak...think sakura._

''brat I need to talk with zetsu with no you so wait here...'' said sasori and go to talk with zetsu.

_How he isn't afraid of this thing!_

**well that thing is scary..but when you will star work with the plan?**

_what plan?_

**ABOUT SASORI!** said inner and pain again started appear in her head. she fall down and started roll around like little kid.

''no no no! I don't love him!'' said sakura still rolling around. sasori and zetsu was watching her.

''you have very bad partner...'' said white zetsu.

'' I know...'' said sasori and a little smile at funny sakura's acting.

''we have work so I leave you two...'' said black zetsu and disappear in ground.

sasori go to sakura whcih was still talking to herself and lying on the ground.

''no no no I don't love him!'' said sakura and sasori came closer to her and she suddenly open her eyes and he ask.

''you don't love who?'' asked sasori. sakura all get red.

''I..I..'' said sakura. she just can't think normaly when sasori was so close to her.

**kiss him...hear in her head sakura.** sakura get a little closer that they lips where allmost touching. sasori and sakura closed they eyes and-

track

sakura and sasori fast turned and see zetsu.

''did I disturbed you two?'' asked zetsu.

'' no.'' said sasori and zetsu gived to him some papers. sakura stand up and turned still with her all face red.

_why he came so close? an why I didn't do anything to stop me or him? why this is so hard! think sakura and take a few steps and hit in to tree._

''hei girl are you allright?'' asked zetsu seeing that sakura is lying and don't moving.

'' Maybe I need to check her..'' said sasori and turned to sakura.

''NNNNNNNOOOOO! DON'T EVEN TRY JERK!'' scream sakura and fast run to hide.

''she's allright... and thanks for papers zetsu.'' said sasori and turned to go.

'' yeah okay and sasori be carefull I hear strange thing is happening in these lands...'' said zetsu. sasori turned and said.

'' and what so strange?'' asked sasori.

''well I hear that nine tails is going to destroy akatsuki and save her...'' said zetsu and pointed at sakura.

''hm... that kid don't control nine tails chakra to kill one of us... how can he even try to kill all us?''asked sasori.

''I hear that he find her...''said zetsu.

''her? you mean yuri?'' asked sasori.

''yes I see her and that she was training that kid... I f she will for real train him it can end very bad to akatsuki...'' said zetsu.

''hm...were you see them last time?'' asked sasori.

''In land of waterfall... and I need to go sasori..'' said zetsu and disappear.

''hm...land of waterfall...''said sasori and turned to see sakura but she wasn't there.

''hei girl? where are you? come out now!'' said sasori with a little angry voice.

_hm...were did she go? maybe she again fainted somewhere? and I again will need to care her...think sasori and search for her chakra._

''hei are you searching for me?'' asked voice from behind. sasori turned and see sakura.

''yes... we need to go.'' said sasori and started to walk.

''so maybe now you will know where are we going?'' asked sakura. sasori did answer just go.

after few hours...

sakura see that they were going out of land of waterfall and going in to land of sound... she see rise fields..hills...

''hei sasori do you know where is orochimarus hideous?'' asked sakura. sasori a little looked around and ointed at few places.

''there,there and there and a little one there...'' said sasori. sakura did believe that he has so much of them she try to remember.

'' Why did you ask? wonna to go and check?'' asked sasori.

''WWWWHHHHAAAATTT! of course no! in there is a lot of traps and scary places and mosters!'' scream sakura.

''you are saying it like you are just weak girl? aren't you one of akatsuki and could easly kill everyone?'' asked sasori.

''ou yes of course but I very don't like killing people...'' said sakura. sasori looked at her.

'' it didn't stop you when you killed me...'' said sasori. sakura looked at him and said very quetly.

''sorry...'' sasori heard it, he looked at her but turned and said.

'' I don't care about this now... better lets go faster.'' said sasori.

_hm I thinked that he will react a little not like that..._

''hm...sasori?'' said sakura.

''what?'' asked sasori and turned to her.

''what do wonna they?'' asked sakura and pointed at a lot angry and evil people standing on the way.

''well probably kill us...'' said sasori and just walk.

''hei isn't it akatsuki? we can catch them and get a big reward from kages...'' said a few people.

then one very big man attack sasori with his ax but sasori easly stopped his attack with one his hand.

''I don't have time, if you don't wonna to die better get out of the way...'' said sasori.

''then we will kill your partner!'' said a people and attack sakura. they were very fast so sakura could cosentrate enough chakra to attack. suddenly all people stopped see that sasori controled them.

''as I see you all didn't get it right so now you will die...'' said sasori and moved his fingers he take(with his chakra stings) those peoples arms and was about to kill them.

''no!'' said sakura and grab sasori's hands stoping him.

''girl a few moments ago they allmost killed you?'' said sasori.

''they... don't deserve it...'' said sakura. sasori looked at people and let them go.

''okay but if they will get again in my way I will kill them... say thanks to this girl poeple...'' said sasori and go all people were looking shocked they could believe it.

sakura looked at them and just go after sasori.

after hour..

''why did pain partnered me with you?'' asked sakura.

'' I don't care with who do mission, leader thinked that this is a good idea to see how we will work...'' said sasori. sakura was very tired of walking so she stopped and sit down next to tree.

''girl are you coming?'' asked sasori.

'' I need to take a break sasori! we were walking for hours! how you don't get tired?'' said sakura.

'' well you need more train if you are tired of just walking..'' said sasori and sit next to her. sakura looked at sky, in there fly a few birds.

she rememeber them she was little she travel with her team,with naruto,kakashi, and sasuke. she closed hear eyes and hear they laughing,when sasuke did left kanoha, when they lived and life looked very simple. but sakura's thinking stopped voice.

''so what do you think girl?'' asked sasori. sakura turned to him and angry said.

''DON'T CALL ME GIRL! IM 17 YEARS OLD!'' screamed sakura.

''hm? I don't care so its okay with you or no?'' again asked.

''whats okay with me?'' asked sakura. sasori shaked his head and said.

''girl I were talking about it 5 minutes and you did hear a thing?'' asked sasori in a little angry tone.

''ou..well I a little thinked so didn't listen you...'' said sakura.

''very thanks! then this will be okay with you...'' said sasori and stand up. sakura stand up to and go after him.

''so what about you were talking?'' asked sakura.

''nothing much just that we will go to one of orochimarus hideous to get maps that we need, and in there will be a lot of mutans,traps...''

''WHAT!''

* * *

><p><strong>author note: well yeah this is end of this chapter it is a little shorter but other will be longer<strong>. **well did you like? other chapter orochimarus hideou!**

and don't be mad at me that I imagine yuri she isn't bad character...

**_and don't FORGET TO GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON POLL!_**


	28. Orochimaru's hideou

okay so here 28 chapter...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Orochimaru's hideou<p>

* * *

><p>somewhere...?<p>

sakura was holding in to tree while sasori was trying to take her to orochimarus hideou.

''girl I said stop! we will go to that hideou!'' said sasori and try pull from tree but it hopeless. sasori stopped and sat next to her.

''why you are afraid to go there?'' asked sasori.

''Im not afraid just don't like snakes and others scary things that can be or even live in there...'' said sakura.

''still...you are one of akatsuki,one of the most strongest women in the world and my partner so why are you still afraid?'' asked sasori. sakura a little get red from sasori's words. she let go tree and sit next to him.

'' its not like Im afraid just...I have very bad memories in there...'' said sakura. sasori looked at her then stand up and started to walk. sakura stand up and go after him.

''hei wait! wait I said!'' screamed sakura and run after him. sasori walked with no sound he was very deep thinkins about something when sakura just was looking around and thinking what danger will be there.

_In there can be some orochimarus helpers... and horrible traps that can kill us... but still if something will hapen I can use sasori as shield!_

**are you crazy?** **screamed to her inner.**

_No! and inner I wanted to ask you.._

**what?**

_well you might remember that you created a plan how get information!_

**yeah remember something...**

_then why you don't do anything! _

**no I allready did first eta_p_! so we need to do second...**

_I will never do something that only you can image so better you do it and never dare talk about it!_

**hm.. okay so I will do my job and you yours... and sakura a little ps.**

_what?_

**from what I hear and what he said I can say that he will truly never kill you ot try again...**

_what? what are you talking inner? he..._

**use a little of your brain and think then say... said inner and gone.**

_now he would never hurt me? what did she mean! he.. welll... he saved me from few attack and... why is this happening to me! I have love things! think sakura and stoppend when sasori fast pulled her to tree to hide._

''sasori what are you-''

'silence! they near!'' said sasori and sakura feel a few persons near them with strong chakra. she concentrate to know how many of them was there.

'' they five...'' said sasori in silence. sakura was a little surprised how was he get it so fast. she looked at that side and see five figures. one of them stopped moving and said.

'' I smell something...'' said one with creppy voice. sakura more concentrate to hide her chakra. when other figure said.

'' maybe its you? you know Eisaku maybe you need to go to shower more! from you smell like from rubbish ban!'' said girls voice next to figure. eisaku turned his head were was sakura and said.

''I realy smell someone... that smell isn't familiar but...'' said eisaku and others figures came to him.

''but?'' said the same girl.

''they are from akatsuki...'' said eisaku and evil smile appear on his face.

sakura could believe what she hear.

_but? how he? he could smell me and sasori but how he smelled that we from akatsuki?_

**yeah even kiba could something like this...**

_yes... they realy aren't humans... think sakura._

''okay Eisaku, Nami go an check.'' said someone they turned and jumped from tree, Nami jum on ground and started to walk to sakura and sasori's side while other disappeared.

''hei! if someone is here better came out! if eisaku will find you first I will not help you!'' said Nami. sasori was deep thinking while sakura was afraid to move.

''hei!'' again said Nami. but then sakura a little moved and branch which was next to her broke. nami appear next to them holding in her arms two snakes.

''better don't move darling or you will die in 58 seconds after my Jiro and Mio will bite you...'' said nami and two snakes prepare to bite but they didn't,like nami was controling them. then from other tree jumped eisaku he looked at sakura and sasori then disappear.

'' will you kill us?'' asked sasori which was so fear of snakes, while sakura was looking in to snakes eyes.

''no we have a plan about you sasori and who is this girl? I never hear about her...'' said nami looking at sakura.

''If we didn't hear about her then none other will...'' said dark figure and take a step to sakura.

* * *

><p>in naruto mind...<p>

''what!''

'' what happen naruto? are you okay?'' asked katsumi and run to naruto, which turned all white and was shaking.

''what happen?'' asked masaru.

''S..s..sakura...sakura... something...happen..to sakura-chan...'' said naruto with fear in voice.

''sakura? you mean that girl which is in akatsuki and which you ar going to save?'' asked katsumi.

naruto was all shaking in fear he could feel that sakura is in danger and that she is afraid.

_No..no..sakura-chan...why now...why when I can't do anything! why!WHY! think naruto and open his eyes when feel that someone is shaking him like crazy._

''NARUTO! WAKE UP! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! DEMONS ARE COMING!'' screamed katsumi and shaking narutoche remembere one thing when 5 demons appear.

''I take those three..'' said masaru and attack demons. naruto do clones jutsu and two rasengans in his hands.

_right_!_ we aren't kids anymore and you sakura-chan you aren't weak anymore! I believe in you sakura-chan! I believe that you will deal with that fear and I promise I will save you! think naruto and attacked demons._

* * *

><p>some where?...<p>

sakura was shaking in fear while she was looking at snakes eyes she feelled like drowning in getjutsu. all around started to swim and disappear.

_if here would be my friends they would save me...was the last that sakura could think in her mind when._

''sakura..''

''who is this?'' asked sakura of voice in darkness.

''sakura...'' again said voice. sakura could move to look around but then.

''wake up sakura!'' said to her with angry voice sasori which injected to her chakra her to wake up from genjutusu.

''wha!'' screamed sakura and hit sasori in to face because he was touching looked around and see that they were locked in some room with no windows. but her thinking stoped-

''you baka!'' screamed sasori and hit sakura in to her head.

'' hei why did you hit me?''

''and why did you hit me? I was trying to wake up for two hours! that was very powerfull genjutsu that even your chakra was allmost stopping!'' said sasori.

'' I thinked you try to rape me! and what do you mean two hours?''

''well in the forest you fainted and they said that you might die...and they forced me to carry you...''

''what! you let them to capture you! you the most powerfull puppeter in the world! and you touch me!''

'' I didn't have a choice since still we needed to come in hideou and with his helpers it would be much more easy... and as a girl you should think about your figure you are very heavy...

''WHAAAAAA! shut up pervert!'' said sakura and try to hit sasori but he catch her hand and fast put his hand on her mouth.

''silence someone is coming...'' said sasori and lie sakura down like she wasn't even awake.

Nami take a few step to them.

''hm...the girl didn't wake up?'' said nami. sasori looked at her and said.

''as you see...'' said sasori and nami looked at sakura closely and said.

''you know what?''

''what?'' asked sasori. she thinked that she might feel sakura's chakra which allmost get back to normal.

''I think that she turned older!''

**WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT! I WILL KILL HER!**

_NO INNER PLEASE NOT NOW! _

**KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!**

'' well thats bad that she isn't awake... the leader of your team wanted to see this girl...'' said nami still looking at sakura.

''why? she don't have any problems with you?'' asked sasori.

''I don't know he just said it... and-

**'' I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE YOU LITTLE BITCH!''** screamed inner sakura.(you might not believe but its true inner sakura came up again!)

sakura hit the bars that they fly out. she jumped out and attack nami.

''I DIDN'T GET OLDER! screamed inner and attacked nami using chakra. nami dodge attack but giant rock hit in to her back and she fall down.

''summojing justu!'' said nami and used her blond from her injurys. next to her appear two big snakes.

'' Jiro Mio attack!'' said nami and pointed at sakura. inner evil smiled and do some signs and used demon mode.

''SHANNAROOOOO!'' screamed inner and hit ground that all this place underground was shaking. the two snakes try to bite sakura but she grabed them with hand and crushed but snakes just disappear. sasori looked at sakuras face seing that she was conpletely crazy fire was burning in her eyes and kyubis chakra. he try to use chakra string to stop her from destroying all this place but now she used to much kyubis chakra that even sasori could do anything.

''nami what hap-'' said some girl and run to nami.

''what the hell id she?'' asked some other guy and hel to the girl remove rock from nami. sakura was looking at them and evil smiling. then-

''calm down-'' said voice from back and sakura fainted.

''leader!'' said other girl looking behind sakura. sasori run to sakura but last what she see was sasori trying to caught her.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT? THIS IS THE END? WHEN I JUST STARTED...<strong>

inner sakura calm down... all will be okay you will have a chance to kill somebody.

**nami kill nami! lets kill her in next chapter!**

**I will think about it okay and thats all for now!**

**next chapter:Poor sakura and sasori...  
><strong>


	29. Poor Sakura and Sasori

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Poor Sakura and Sasori<p>

* * *

><p>sakura see what was happening. She destroyed all hideou and allmost killed that girl.<p>

_inner why did you do this?_

**well someone had to take care of that bitch and I-**

_shut up! do you know what you did! you could kill sasori!_

**wow you so much care about him?**

_what I I..._

**hm?**

_yes I care about him he saved my life three times I have to do something for him!_

**yeah yeah right..you 'care' about him? all what you did was hurting him,beating,or getting on his nerves!**

_..._**  
><strong>

**hei why you don't say anything?**

_..._

**hei?**

_Im ignoring you I had enought of you inner! so from now don't dare do anything!_

**Tf...like I care about you...okay you wonna me to leave? okay I will leave! but if something will happen don't come to me crying!**

_I would never!_

**yeah yeah right... still I can't disappear so I will be allways watching you... **

_..._

**and about or plan you will do next etap... it allmost complete...**

_next etap? what is it?_

**seducting...hahaha...**

_what? inner?_

_inner?_

_tf..I can be with no her! yes now I will wake up!_

BUMB

''what the hell?''

''ou you wake up? sorry my bed isn't that big as you think'' said some girls voice. sakura open her eyes seeing that she is in some room. and that she hit her head in to shelf.

''nothing..'' said sakura with pain in head still was. she looked at girl and remember that she is one of the kidnnapers.

''don't worry I will not do anything to you,leader said that you have to get a rest, and after what happen in there you could sleep there,because you destroyed all place...'' said girl. sakura see that she had a few scars and started to heal them.

''I forget to indeduse myself my name is Miyuki Osamu!'' said girl. sakura turned to her and said.

''nice name and my name is Sakura Haruno!'' said sakura and again looked at her scars which allmost disappeared.

'' well I need to go and say that you are awake...'' said miyuki and stand up she open doors and was about to leave.

''and please don't try anything or you will just do bad to yourself...'' said muyuki and go out. Sakura(well you know sakura) she just stand up and was about to slink off when-

''what are you doing?'' asked someone from back. sakura focus her chakra in her hand to fight she turned and hit him in to face, that guy fly back and hit in to wall.

''here you are! HAHAHA!'' said sakura but then she see what she hit.

''you...you...you crazy bitch! I will kill you!'' screamed sasori at sakura. sakura realy get scared now but he feel that someone is comming so he grab sakura and fast hide.

''did you hear something?'' said girls voice.

'' I hear nothing better faster go to leader...'' said boy. sasori was still holding his hand on sakuras mouth stopping her from talking and asking.

''tfu! can you stop allready they gone! and why are you here?why you take me here?'' asked sakura feeling very uncomfortable pressing to sasori. he looked at her.

''I didn't have time to think were to hide so shut up...'' said sasori and to feel very uncomfortable. he try to get out but hear that someone is coming fast turned to sakura. sasori fast think what to do when sakura try to call her inner. then sasori get an idea and said to sakura when kiddnapers was allomst there.

''forgive me girl...'' said sasori and sakura didn't even have time to answer when sasori kissed her to lips. Sakura didn't do anything,she didn't know what to do?. when she falt that other where there she closed her eyes.

''sakura-san...'' said Miyuki looking at them. actually they all didn't expect to see something like this. sakura didn't knowing why but put her hand around sasori's neck while he put his hands around sakura's waist.

'' ts..could find better slut...'' said nami and inner inside sakura screamed that nami is bitch but sakura just ignored her because she was busy.(:D)

''this is Disgusting! Who you think you are? '' said some other girl from eisaku side. sakura didn't hear her she didn't care about them,all what she wanted now was stay like this with sasori forever.

''sasori-san please stop it!'' said miyuki. sakura then hear something in her head.

_naruto!_

screamed someone in her head but it wasn't inner, it was other voice.

''WHAT!'' said sakura pushing sasori from her. then she a little looked around and screamed.

''Sasori damn you pervert!'' screamed sakura and try to hit him but he was very lucky to dodge.(uf good that he's fine he could die!)

''I said sorry!' said sasori getting out of sakura's way.

''Sorry? sorry! I will forgive you when you will be died!'' screamed sakura and again attack sasori. all other where standing and looking at them with puzzle look.(Of course I would do the same.. you know bad guys kiddaped someone and later they stars fight in they hideou like nothing happen.)

''leader should we stop them?'' asked Rem. dark haired boy was watching them said.

'' okay stop them...'' said boy. sakura was about again to attack sasori when someone from back grab her hands and throw her to ground.

''hei let me go!'' screamed sakura trying to escape but can't then see why.

''you sasori!'' screamed sakura at sasori which was holding her with chakra strings.

''you need to calm down,girl!'' said sasori but sakura in all ways was trying to escape. but then came some boy, sakura looked at him and recognized that it was they leader.

''you bastard! how you dare use on me genjutsu!'' screamed sakura. miyuki run to sakura seing that he a little injured her hand. sakura let her to heal her hand.

''sakura haruno calm down sasori already know what we will do...'' said boy. sakura sit and finished healing her hand. not paying attention.

'' listen they wonna to be usefull for akatsuki after orochimaru died they have nothing to live for and they can't go to village...'' said sasori in explaining tone. sakura looked at him in strange face then at miyuki. she like read sakura's mind said.

''thats true sakura-san! we never wanted to be bad...'' said miyuki.(well she realy isn't bad)

''then why you kidnnaped us?'' asked sakura.

''well is someone would see from other hideous or others 'real'orochimarus helpers.'' said nami.

''yeah we would get in trouble...'' said some other boy. sakura looked at them then miyuki jumed and said.

'' right sakura-san you don't know them! here is eisaku!'' said miyuki and pointed at strange guy.

''here is tagaki, and yosuga!'' said miyuki and pointed at other girl and boy.

''and here is leader his name is spirit but we call him leader!'' said miyuki and he take a step to sakura but she take a step away.

''are you afraid?'' asked he.

''no...just trying to not lose control in wish to kick your little ass...'' said sakura. he didn't answer just looked at sasori and said.

''sasori can you take that message to leader?'' said spirit.

''okay but still I will need to find a few map do you have some?'' asked sasori.

''I think yes, I have a few in my room, tagaki can you give anything that sakura will need?'' asked spirit.

''yes leader.'' said tagaki and go to sakura.

''I think that you will need some food,water...'' said tagaki and go to some room while miyuki helped to sakura.

* * *

><p>in land of waterfall...<p>

''hei yuri didn't naruto had to awake yesterday?'' asked suigetsu.

''hm...I think yes but if he didn't thats bad...he will need to wake up until after tommorow sun will set if he don't he will die...'' said yuri like it was simple thing.

''realy? then we need to do something to wake him up...'' said jugo. they all looked at naruto. he was lieying on ground were yuri left him.

''I can't only he can wake up and find way to elements place! Its his mission in there!'' said yuri. sasuke then turned to her and ask.

''yuri you didn't tell us about power that you use? once you wanted to tell it to naruto but didn't...'' said sasuke. yuri thinked and remembered.

''yeah right! so listen!''

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

naruto with katsumi was running away from demons while masaru useing his fire element justu kill them.

''hei naruto here!'' said katsumi as she hide in hole in tree.

''uf...they fast...so katsumi what is next place?'' asked naruto while looking around. katsumi thinked and said.

''well in this place I was with masaru only once so I don't know it very well...'' said katsumi looking at end of dark forest.

'' then there might be the way to elements!'' said naruto. then around them sky started to turn red and moon black red. katsumi looking around remembered when she had seen the same sky-when she was killed.

''katsumi something is happening we need to get out of there!'' said masaru grabing her hand. naruto run after them. they get out seeing that nothing is there. naruto looked up seeing a few strange lines in sky.

''what is this?'' asked naruto pointing at them. katsumi and masaru looked and katsumi freezed.

''naruto..its nine tails...'' was the last that katsumi said and naruto hear.

* * *

><p>so do you like it?<p>

the next chapter will be in december 20-04.

next chapter: **Nine tails crush or love way**

and I thinked about writing short very funny story about akatsuki christmas please write review and say what you think about it ok?

I already started to write...


	30. Nine tails cruch or love way

so lets star!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Nine tails cruch or love way<p>

* * *

><p>in naruto mind...<p>

''Naruto!'' screamed katsumi as the tail hit the ground and naruto fly somewhere. He fall down and said.

''Katsumi Im okay! where is masaru?'' asked naruto and fast jumped to right to dodge tails hit. katsumi looked for masaru but didn't see him.

''I don't know he was right behind me!'' screamed katsumi to he didn't answer.

''Naruto? naruto are you allright?'' screamed katsumi and see that tail moved so she jumped to naruto side. she run searching for naruto when.

''katsumi...'' said naruto lieying pressed by tree. katsumi run to him trying to move tree but it was useless, she could do anything.

''kat...sumi...bet..ter..fin..d..mas..a..ru..and..hi..de..so..mme..wh...ere...''said naruto while from his mouht came blood. Katsumi don't knowing what to do again try to remove tree but then.

''kat..sumi..run!'' said naruto as he see that tail will hit next to them. naruto see that she will get hurt so he do clone jutsu and three clones appeared one clone saved her from tail hit.

''please take her away...''said naruto and one clone grab katsumi and run away while others try to remove the tree.

''Its useless...''said one clone. only then naruto realze what clones they are.

''Its you guys!'' said naruto remembering a year ago do clones jutsu and then appear 4 clones which had all his emotions!.

'' better go and hide somewhere...'' said other clones which was looking at himself in mirror. naruto get angry and said.

''you idiots better get me out of here faster!'' screamed naruto at them that upset clone was about cry.

''don't cry we will be okay still we are clones!'' said other which was happy clone. then naruto get that clone which take katsumi was warring and never giving he had the best naruto emotions. then clones looked up and pervert(I don't know how to call him still he use 'sexy jutsu') see that one tali will hit them.

''better run!'' said perverts clone and they all turned when.

''HEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOTS! IF YOU ARE MY CLONE WHAT WOULD I DO IN THIS SITUATION!'' screamed naruto. they all a little thinked and said in one tone.

''RUN?'' said clones and again turned to get out of here.

''wait! you will leave me here!'' screamed naruto while other just walk aways.

''of course baka its your foult that you are there!'' said happy clone. then the tail hit the ground and all clones jumped back to dodge giant rock and falling tree's.

''you idiots!'' screamed naruto and stand up. because of the tail hit the tree breaked and naruto get free.

''I will kill you idiots!'' screamed naruto and run after his clones.

* * *

><p>to katsumi and n.g.u(n.g.u = never giving up)<p>

he was taking her in his hand when.

''let me go you clone!'' screamed katsumi as she hit him in to his face.

''stop this even if Im a clone I feel pain to!'' said clone and stopped because he feeled masarus chakra.

''let me go!'' again screamed katsumi and hit the clone to face, he had enough and dropped her down on ground.

''Hei how you dare do something like this to me!'' screamed katsumi as she hurt her butt.

''stop this I feel masaru's chakra,don't you have to better in this?'' asked clone. katsumi a little think and said.

''well I very bad feel chakra so can't find masaru...'' said katsumi.

''uf..okay lets go there!'' said clone and walked to masarus chakra side.

* * *

><p>to sakura and sasori...<p>

sakura was't talking to sasori since yesterday and every minute feel that her dark emetions is more and more surrounding him. then he asked.

''sakura are you angry?'' asked sasori don't knowing what to say more. she turned her head to him,her face was just burning in evil mine and she said.

''no...why do you think Im angry?'' asked sakura with strange face.

''maybe because you get kicked by nami?'' asked sasori and from sakura's side just started to burn evil and angry aura.

''no...'' said sakura trying to not lose control in herself.

''well I thinked that you might be angry after she called you idioting,little bitch which can't be in akatsuki and old bag...'' said sasori and then.

''CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'' screamed sakura and hit the ground that it all shaked and giant rock fly in all sides. sasori fast jumped in to tree to dodge rocks.

''are you insane! what are you doing?'' screamed at her sasori.

''Im had enough of this! why allways when Im with you happens something very horrible! why!'' screamed sakura and sasori jumped out of tree.

''well its your problem Im just doing my mission...and as for you...''

''what?'' asked sakura when sasori grabed her hand and take her away from road.

''can you don't use you super power on road where can come a lot people or ninja and get to us more problems!'' said sasori still holding her hand.

* * *

><p>to katsumi and n.g.u clone...<p>

they walked a few minutes in silence when.

BOOOM

they fast run there and see masaru fighting demons.

''Masaru!'' said katsumi and wanted to run to him but clone stoped her.

''its not him!'' said naruto clone and see that it was strange genjutsu which appeared from kyuubis chakra.

''what do you mean its masaru we need to help him!'' said katsumi and run to him and then masaru disappeared and demons attacked katsumi.

''what? what is this?'' said katsumi and clone appear next to her and grabing her hand helped to dodge demons dark shadow attack.

''I said that it wasn't him! because of you we get in trap!'' said clone and hit demon to his face with his foot.

''but you didn't say that it was a trap!'' screamed katsumiwhile she do had sign and said.

_''fire element: great fire dragon technique!''_ said katsumi and useing fire destroyed a few demons but still there was more.

_''Rasengan!''_ screamed clone and destryoed with it demon,but they still was there.

''katsumi there run faster!'' said clone and pointed at forest side. he attack demons to get they attention and katsumi had enough time to run. the she stopped and turned. she see that clone can't handle them all.

''what are you waiting for? run faster!'' screamed clone to her. she was about to turn but didn't said.

''I don't wonna you die!'' said katsumi still standing there and clone looked at her.

''you baka Im just clone to me will nothing happen!'' said clone and jumped from demons attack. katsumi wasn't that person who would leave someone in danger so she just turned and run to help him.

_''fire element: great fire __Phoenix_ _technique!'' _said katsumi and attacked demons with fire,a few of them die but stll there were more that 20 of them.

''why you didn't run?'' asked naruto clone.

''I don't wonna see someone dieying!'' said katsumi.

''you baka I said that all would be-

''I don't care! still you are my friend! I can't let you die!'' said katsumi as she throw kunai in to demon.

* * *

><p>to sakura and sasori...<p>

they were somewhere in forest,because sakura destroyed few minutes walking in silence sakura said.

''Im tired maybe we can go in some motel for night?'' asked a little thinked and said.

'' I know that near here is hotsprings but we-

''YAY! we will go there good idea sasori!'' said sakura smiling at sasori he fast turned away and said.

''girl I said that we can't go there we have a mission!'' said sasori still looking away from her.(he's embarrassed so cute!)

''hm...still we need to get back after 3 days right?'' asked sakura.

''yes.'' answer sasori. she stopped walking and said.

''why can we take a little rest for a day? sasori! even your dead body needs it!'' said sakura that sasori turned to her with a little angry mine, but then thinked and said.

''can I do something to change your opinion?'' asked sasori with closed eyes.

''nope!'' said sakura with smile.

''uf..okay girl...'' said sasori and take a few steps to other side of forest,sakura run after him.

* * *

><p>to naruto and his clones...<p>

''hei guys wait for me!'' said pervert clone running like girl after them.

''better go faster the nine tails can find us...'' said sad clone. naruto allready was tired of them. they can't do anything usefull.

''hei guys look there!'' said happy clone and pointed at tree in which was shinying two red eyes.

''that wasn't a good idea...'' said pervert clone and take a step back. the dark figure in tree started to move to them.

''NO IT GONNA EAT US! WHY NOW WHY WHEN I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!'' screamed naruto as he run and hit in to tree, clones run to him to help stand figure jumped out and naruto see who it was.

''masaru? you allright? what happen? where have you been? didn't you met katsumi?'' asked naruto and run to him. masaru looked at naruto clones then said.

''because of the nine tails I fall in other side of forest and try to find you and katsumi, I didn't met her and why you clones are so?''

''individual?'' asked naruto.

''yes.'' said masaru still looking at them.

''I will explain it later better search for my other clone which saved katsumi!'''said naruto and run after katsumi and his clone chakra signature.

* * *

><p>so this is end of this chapter!<p>

next chapter:hot springs part 1

review!


	31. Hotsprings! part 1

so lets star! were we stopped? yeah right sakura and sasori is going on hotspring! wow!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Hotsprings! part 1<p>

* * *

><p>somewhere were was sakura and sasori...<p>

''I said no girl we-''

''but why! you allready agree to go!''

''I didn't agree!''

''yes you did!''

''no I didn't!''

''but even to so old hag like you need go to shower sometime!''

''what did you call me!'' said sasori as he run after sakura. she jumped in to tree to hide from him.

''hei where are you? get back here! girl!'' said sasori and was looking for her standing besides tree.

''Im not a girl!'' said sakura as she jumped out from tree and grabed sasori from back.

'' My name is Sakura!'' said she and smile at him. sasori don't knowing what to fast turned away and started walking to hotspring.

''fine,girl...'' said he and sakura run after him.

they walked in silence when-

''hei you!'' said someone from back sakura and sasori turned and see old woman.

''ou kids! where is hotspring?'' asked old woman.

''there...'' said and pointed sasori. woman was looking at the with strange look.

''why are you in the same clothes?'' asked she.

''um..well...'' said sakura don't knwoing what to say more!

''ou I get you just married!''

''...''

''...''

''WHA!'' screamed sasori and sakura at the same time.

''ou what the youngs are now allready at the age like yours allready marrie...'' said woman and go throw them.

''hei boy can you take my bags?'' asked woman and sakura laughed,but then woman turned to her.

''and you take my other bags...'' said she.

_ho..w...can...it...be...they so HEAVY! damn! how can sasori be so calm when its so hard..._

''hei kids move!faster!'' said woman and waved with her bat at sasori and me.

''damn what are you taking in there?'' asked sakura and stopped for a second but woman hit to her leg with her bat.

''move girl! In there is very important things to me!'' said she and again hit sakura.

''okay okay...hei sasori?''

''what?''

''now this woman is using akatsuki with no paying for that...'' said sakura and that maked sasori smiled at it and sakura liked it.

''better be carefull or your legs will pay...'' said sasori.

''don't worry I can protect myself...'' smiled sakura.

''yeah after you killed me I believe in it...'' said sasori and woman hit him with bat.

''you pretty boy better take me and girl will take bags...'' said old stood for a second don't moving then woman hit his leg.

''faster!''

''okay okay!'' said sasori and cared her on his back while sakura taked other bags.

''HAHAHA!'' sakura was laughing at sasori like crazy it loked so funny.

''old hag found his old bag!'' said sakura and laughed even more. sasori face was turning even more darker,while old woman was telling to them some story when she was young.

''when I was young my boyfriend cared me in his hands! he looked just like you...''

''maybe its him?'' asked sakura and laughed even more which made sasori turned to her with evil aura and said.

''damn you girl you wonna die?...'' said he and old woman hit him.

''don't dare say such a thing to your girlfriend!'' said woman and sakura a little blushed,sasori to.

''she...she not my girlfriend and would never me! she ugly,crazy,stupid and dangeous woman!'' said sasori and woman said.

''I don't see anything like that in her,she is perfect to you...''

''no she isn't! and I don't care about it!

''you are from that kind boys?'' asked woman and sakura laugh.

''wha? no! I..I don't care about her!''

''how are you called...hm...can't remember...''

''gays?''

''yeah gays! see she is smart!''

''no she isn't it because of her I get in such a situation! its because of her I as a lot times all most killed! its because of her I...''

''can't think about anything else?'' asked woman and sasori stopped walking,sakura try to see his face but could because he fast turned away and put down old woman.

''hei where are you going?'' asked sakura when sasori go to forest.

''I will get back soon,you two take a rest...'' said sasori and disappeared in sit down next to woman and take a drink tea.

''what is to him?'' said woman.

''dunno...he don't act like that normaly...'' said sakura and looked at forest.

* * *

><p>to naruto mind...<p>

''damn it! what to do?'' said katsumi as nine tails attacked them.

'' let go there!'' said clone n.g.u. and take kastumi's hand to help her.

''hei katsumi are you here?'' asked real naruto as he run to that place.

''naruto we are here!'' said katsumi and masaru run to her.

''are you allright?'' asked masaru as he run to katsumi.

''yeah yeah,naruto where is others clones?''

''aaa,those idiots they get lost in forest but they will be okay...'' said naruto as he looked around.

''lost? we have to find them!'' said naruto clone.

''ou shut up! you guys are just clones! why we have to go search for others!'' said naruto and katsumi hit him.

''naruto you idiot! even if they are clones they aren't nothing!'' said katsumi.

''yeah,they special kind of clones which are completely idiots...'' said clone get very angry and run in to forest.

''clone wait!'' said katsumi but he didn't listen.

* * *

><p>to sakura...<p>

''where is he? we have to go..'' said sakura as she waited sasori about hour.

''damn! if he think that I will not go search for him he is very stupid!'' said sakura as she run to forest where she last see him.

''be carefull!'' said old woman and sakura waved in forest she get tired and still even didn't feel sasori's chakra signature.

''uf..where is he? why did he go away? what is it to him!'' said sakura and sit next to tree to take a breath.

_hei inner are you there? where do you think sasori might go? what is it to him? said sakura in her mind but didn't hear anything._

_you still ignore me?_

_you are baka if you think that will help..._

**Shut up! it was you who ignored me! it was you who said that 'I don't wonna hear you again!' and its because of you sasori left!**

_what? no he left because...well..._

**well? you don't know because you are stupid and completely baka!**

_what! no Im not!_

**damn... the old granny was right about that...**

_about what?_

**uf...why you never accept that what is happening...**

_what do you mean?_

**baka! he loves you!**

_what? who?_

**SASORI!YOU IDIOT!**

_wha? no he hates me..._

**acctually id you would for a second think why he run away then maybe you will get what I mean...**

_no can't I...I killed him why would he love me?_

**dunno...you beautiful, strong and smart why he would't?**

_no he..._

**listen think when he saved your life twise! would person who hates you save you life?**

_..._

**well?**

_..._

**sakura?**

_I...don't know...maybe no..._

**bingo so he likes you or even loves! and don't forget about my plan?**

_plan?_

**yeah! about getting information how 5 akatsuki get back to life!**

_no no I will not do anything!_

**if he loves you,you can easly ask him! he will say the truh...**

_really?_

**believe me! I know a lot about me!**

_yeah right! you are stuck in my head for 18 years! how can you know something?_

**I image...**

_...?_

**okay so go!**

_bye inner! Im glad that you came back!_

**really?**

_no_

**HAHAHA! very funny? so go and find him!**

okay!

* * *

><p>this is end...<p>

next chapter will be more about naruto but then again will be hotspring!

next chapter:attack! nine tails you are weak!


	32. Attack! Nine tails you are weak!

well lets star!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Attack! Nine tails you are weak!<p>

* * *

><p>in naruto mind...<p>

''Katsumi stop it! if we go there nine tails will see us!'' said naruto and grabed her hand but he hit him and run away.

''then forget about me!'' said katsumi and disappeared in darkness.

''damn it! masaru what to do?'' asked naruto as he turned to masaru.

''we can't let her go alone,she can't protect herelf...let go after her!'' said masaru and run with naruto.

''okay...'' said naruto.

_why? where is he?_ naruto hear in his head.

_what sakura-chan? I hear her! Sakura-chan! is she allright...well if Im fine then she too...thinked naruto and musaru punshed him that he fly away._

''hei for what was that?'' said naruto and see giant nine tails,tail falling between fast jumped back as it hit the ground.

''naruto are you allright?'' asked masaru.

''yeah,I will go find katsumi!'' said naruto.

''okay! go I will catch up soon!'' said he and naruto run to nine tails side.

'katsumi! where are you?'' screamed naruto as he run. Naruto stopped and looked at nine tails. he didn't looked like normal,he was acting naruto see a lot people attacking nine tails.

''what?'' said naruto himself because he could believe it.

''Naruto!'' he hear kastumi's voice from other sice of fast run there and see katsumi and his clone.

''lets go! we need get out of here!'' said naruto and grabed katsumis hand while she grabed clones.

''why are you doing all this? its pointles...'' said clone and hear screamed ot others clones.

''AAAAAAA! go away! away!'' screamed pervert clone as he run from demons around tree. sad clone was looking at him from that tree and happy clone was laughing at them.

''you idiots! get out of there!'' said naruto in angry tone. and they fast run to him.

* * *

><p>to yuri and others...<p>

''hei yuri we don't have more time! naruto needs to star train! how long he will be there?'' asked fuu.

''well it passed very a lot time and now to naruto lets not more that hour maybe 30 minutes...'' said yuri as she put her hand on naruto's'forehead.

''really? then you need to say to him that he have to finish in there fast!'' said fuu.

''yeah no please all shut up...'' said yuri and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>to naruto mind...<p>

''Naruto!'' said someone and naruto fast turned to voice.

''yuri!'' said naruto as he hear her but didn't see.

''naruto I came to say that to you left about 30 maybe 40 minutes and this world will disappear with you...'' said yuri and her voice disappeared.

''yuri? 30 minutes? how can I find way if in here is nine tails my clones,katsumi and masaru! damn but I have to do something with it!'' said naruto and turned to other. naruto see that they all where looking up.

''at what are you-'' said naruto and see nine tails looking exactly at them.

''grrrr...'' said nine tails and hit place where standed clones all jumped at different side while n.g.u. clone saved katsumi. naruto jumped to one clone which he thinked is happy clone but it was pervert.

''listen help me take care of nine tails! I have only about 30 minutes and all this world will disappear!'' said naruto.

''wha? and we all will die?'' asked come sad and happy clone to them.

''listen guys! we will defeat nine tails! Now!'' said naruto and they fast created a plan. they all jumped away only pervert left he used sexy jutsu and said laudly.

''Hei nine tails!'' said pervert clone and nine tails angry looked at him,he attack pervert but he dodge it.

''you will not catch me!'' said pervert and laugh. it was getting on nine tails nerves. while other naruto was jumped on nine tails and started attack him with rasengans.

''ARrrr!'' said nine tails and naruto see that it isn't like evil and crazy him which even don't know how to tails shaked his head and naruto started to fall but sad naruto catch him.

''thanks!'' said naruto to clone.

''no problem!'' said clone and they again started attack.

* * *

><p>to katsumi and clone...<p>

they run around nine tails when clone stopped katsumi.

''listen better you get out of here and I go to help naruto and others!'' said clone.

''no I wonna fight to!'' said katsumi. and looked at naruto which was attacking nine tails and trying to not fall.

* * *

><p>''damn it! I need more chakra! but why I can't use nine tails chakra..damn it! okay hei pervert!'' said naruto.<p>

''yeah sweet heart!'' said pervert.

''listen find some save place and go in to sage mode!'' said naruto.

''okay! but who will protect me?'' asked pervert.

''hei sad clone go and protect pervert while he will be in sage mode okay!'' said naruto to sad clone.

''how you wish..'' said sad clone and run to pervert they fast run to forest.

''hei carefull!'' said happy clone but naruto allready fall down but cling to the tree.

''Im okay! don't stop attacking!'' said naruto from down.

''okay!'' said happy clone and started attack with rasengans.

''okay...'' said naruto and closed his eyes for a second to feel chakra around him.

_good job clones! thinked naruto because he finally get in sage mode._

_''Shadow Clones Jutsu!''_ said naruto and appeared hunders of naruto and all with rasengans.

''lets go guys!'' said naruto laudly and all attack nine tails.

''ARRRrrrrr!'' said nine tails and he stand on his back legs because of attacks he get hurt. in naruto hands happy and some other clone made rasenshiruken.

'''Nine taisl you are weak!'' Said naruto and throw it where was nine taisl heart.

_''Rasenshiruken!''_ said naruto as he throw. all others clones was attacking with no stopping,naruto wanted to create giant rasengan but feel that someone other is useing his chakra.

_katsumi! naruto fast run searching for them._

* * *

><p>while naruto and his clones was attacking nine tails his tails was hitting the ground every time more and more.<p>

''katsumi are you allright?'' asked clone as he holded katsumi in his hands.

''yeah we need go to naruto!'' said katsumi and try run there but giant tails started fall on her and would crush her but naruto clone appeared as he used a lot chakra to this attack.

_''Wind Element:Chopping Wind!''_ said clone as he just(I to didn't believe!) cut one tails and it fall behind katsumi and clone started hard breathing because with no nine tails chakra they weren't that strong.

''are you allright?'' asked katsumi as she run to nine tails was really pissed off he turned to side where was katsumi and clone.

''run!'' said clone as he push katsumi show sign don't wanting leave him alone grabbed his hand hlping him to tails looked at them and prepared hit the place with his see big shadow around them and looked up,in a second he hit the place where they were standing.

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

''naruto!'' said familiar voice from forest. naruto turned his head seeing masaru.

''masaru are you allright? katsumi and my clone really pissed off nine tails...'' said naruto as they run to them.

''katsumi...'' said masaru to himself.

''masaru can you tell me why he act like that?'' asked naruto and jumped on other tree.

''like what?'' asked masaru.

''she cares! she cares about my clone even when she know that he is nothing! he will disappear and all will be allright! so why?'' said naruto.

''why? I think its beause of me...''

''of you?''

''yeah,after we stuck in here she allways was saying sorry believe that it was her fault of geting me in here...in 36 years we hand't met others people's here so I think...she just can't accept anyones death...'' said masaru and from katsumi side a lot rock and ground was shaking.

''what happen?'' asked naruto and jumped with masaru there.

* * *

><p>back to katsumi and clone...<p>

as tail hit the ground clone used last his Strength and saved her by getting by disappeared but with smile on his face that she cared about him and try protect and help with everything she could.

''katsumi!'' said naruto from her backk and grabed her in to his hands. he fast jumped to masaru giving her to tails looked at naruto which really get angry.

''damn you...'' said naruto and do clones jutsu one more time.

''lets go guys!'' said naruto and clones started attacking nine tails.

* * *

><p>ok a little about sakura...<p>

she was still sitting next to tree thinking how can sasori feel anything to her when.

_this feeling! naruto? what happen? his chakra is strange..._

**maybe that dumbass had died?**

_dunno but...something is not right..._

**what?**

_I...I don't know just...just dam it! what are naruto doing right now?_

**as I know him saving the world...**

_yeah he still is naruto...but..._

**what is it?better forget about naruto and think about sasori! you can't image how hand to him is even look at you!**

_really?_

**of course you dumbass!**

_ou shut up better..._

**yeah yeah right... with no me your just a regual girl!**

_what do you mean?_

**it was me who created your romance with sasori you have to be greatfull for that!**

_yeah yeah of course inner..._

**are you even listening? damn you sakura!**

_yeah yeah of course inner..._

**and that is one of reason why you don't have a boyfriend!**

_I don't need!_

**maybe you don't but I need!**

_better just shut up..._

* * *

><p><em>to naruto...<em>

naruto was at his limit. with no kyuubis chakra he could use sage mode for long or do more that three rasenshirukens.

''damn it! why you don't die!'' said naruto laudly and looked around his clones where all beat up and were disappearing one after another it was bad.

''naruto you can't fight more...'' said katsumi as she feeled his chakra is very low and he can faint or even die in any minute.

''don't worry katsumi I will be allright...maybe...'' said naruto and a little was very angry,on herself for being nothing more that burden to them. masaru stand up and go to naruto.

''listen naruto you will not win just attacking him we need created a plan...''

''yeah you are right! clones please buy us some time!'' said naruto and they smiled.

''of course!''

''lets go!'' said clones and started attacking nine was looking at nine tails.

''I think I allready see him like this...'' said katsumi and only then remember fight 36 years ago when they fighed tails raised his head up and something dark red started appear next to his mouth.

''naruto he-'' was the last that naruto hear and crazy lauldy shot sound fly to cloned destroying them. naruto recognized the attack.

''masaru take kastumi away! or she will die!'' said naruto and one of his clone fall on him.

''sorry naruto-chan!'' said pervert clone.

''you still alive?'' asked naruto as he stand up and run after katsumi and masaru.

''of course such a beautiful guy like I would never die in dirty place like this!'' said he as they run.

''damn you nine tails! why did you forget kill him!'' said naruto because of all choises this was the run a little faster that masaru because he was injured in his leg.

''katsumi wait!'' said masaru and she turned to him.

''masaru are you-'' said but hear strange sound and someone looking only at her. nine tails finished his tailed beast boom and attacked katsumi,it was to fast to dodge the attack so katsumi just agree with her fate.

_I will die just like back then...she thinked and someone appeared before her._

''masaru why you-''

''Katsumi I never was angry at you...'' said he and hugged her a tear of happiness fall down her cheek she turned her head seeing naruto.

_he is to far and will not get a hit...bye naruto..._

BOOOOOOB!

* * *

><p>Ookay this is the end...sad chapter...<p>

next Chapter will be happy the again sad...

next chapter:Hotspring part 2!

sad...:(


	33. Hotsprings part 2

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: Hotsprings part 2<p>

* * *

><p>somewhere in forest...<p>

sasori sit next to tree because he was tired of walking.

_damn it...why I run away? what is it to me...its not me...that girl...why allways because_ _of her I have to feel like...like this!_

said sasori to himself and sence a few chakra signatures.

_what? its not sakura...sasori closed his eyes to feel better chakra which was moving to sakura._

_damn it! that girl don't even feel it! I..have to go there! thinked sasori as he fast run to that side but stopped seeing that old woman._

''I have to find my parter we will get back here,okay? just wait a bit...'' said sasori as he run throw old woman she smiled and said.

''Protect her sasori...'' said old woman but that voice wasn't her.

_that voice...sasori recognized the voice and fast turned._

''Chiyo?'' said sasori but the woman had disappearead.

_what it was?damn it...better go faster or she will get hurt...thinked sasori as he jumped on tree._

* * *

><p>to sakura...<p>

**hei sakura I feel that someone is coming...**

_really? damn it after talk with you I turning in to the same baka as you..._

**wha? shut up!**

you shut up!

**no you!**

_you!_

**you!**

_you!_

**just shut you damn mouth!**

_yes mam...(sometimes even inner sakura can be the boss)_

**sakura some ninjas are coming here so better prepare to fight...**

_what? was the last that sakura said and a lot kunais fly to her chest and face. sakura closed her eyes in fear and._

track

tap...tap

sakura smelled blood open her eyes seeing akatsuki coat.

''wha?'' was all what said sakura seeing that sasori saved her from kunai's and started falling on her but she catch him and lied down.

''sasori!sasori!'' said sakura as she shaked him to not sleep ,she take out six kunais and a few shirukens from his back.

''Im allright..girl are you injured?'' asked he as sakura was still holding him in her hands and healing his injuried on his back.

''of course no you baka...''said sakura and see that ninjas prepared attack again.

''those akatsuki are weak if its all what they can do they are nothing...'' said one of them and prepared to attack,but then sakura feel pain in her head and put hand on her head.

''damn it what the hell...'' said sakura and sasori looked at her.

''girl are you-''

''Im allright...'' said sakura with evil smirk. her aura was completely different just like she. her face was much more evil and her chakra was more powerfull.

''Im okay,but you guys will not be...'' said she and evil smiled for a second they feel that its completely different person but then one said.

''don't joke with us little girl!'' said one of them laudly and sakura disappeared appearing before them. her aura was buring like fire around her and she said.

''you better star pray right now...'' said sakura and hit one of them to his face that he fly.

''wow I didn't expect that he will fly that far...'' said sakura and laughed others looked at her like she is a monster.

''you monster!'' said one of ninja but attacked sakura but she didn't try to dodge it,he hit her with his katana to her head but didn't even hurt her.

''is that all what you can do? the old hag can hit me better...'' said sakura and grabbed ninjas hand which attacked her and evil smiled.

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

''katsumi! masaru!'' screamed naruto laudly he turned his head seeing that forest is disappearing in darkness.

''naruto we didn't find them...'' said naruto clones. they where searching for them everywhere where could but if clones take a step to dark side they disappear.

''damn it...katsumi...masaru...where are you...'' said naruto and run to destroyed forest search for them.

_after nine tails attacked katsumi and masaru he disappeared...and they to...damn it thinked naruto and jumped on other tree search for them._

* * *

><p>to sakura and sasori and poor ninjas...<p>

sasori turned himself feeling a little better and looked at was really surprised what he see.

''please sakura-sama let us go!'' said one of ninja standing on his knees.

''please!where sorry for attacking you!'' said other ninja. sakura was smirking at them.

''I told you that you will pray for it...'' said sakura and hit the ground.

''run to your mommies kids!'' said sakura and they fast run away. she turned to sasori and appeared in second before him. she sit next to him and take his hand.

''ou sasori Im so happy that you are allright! that stupid girl really don't deserves you if she let you get injured!'' said sakura but sasori allreadu knew that it wasn't her.

''but you who are you?'' asked sasori.

''me? I thinked that you know... Im inner!'' said sakura and smiled.

''then the girl is completely crazy...'' said sasori to himself. inner a little closed her eyes then said.

''damn it sakura is geting out...'' said opened her eyes and hugged sasori.

''see ya! and as about sakura...'' said inner and whispered something to sasori and he get red,then she closed her eyes and a little fainted.

''Aaaa...wha?'' said sakura as she wake up in sasoris hand.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA you pervert! don't touch me!'' screamed sakura.

''it was you who came to me!''

''yeah right...and where is the ninjas?''

''they go home...''

''really? I think they see you and get scared!'' said sakura completely don't remembering anything.

''you don't remember...well okay...'' said sasori.

''you let me see your back...'' said sakura and finished healing his injuries then.

''here you are! you kids try to run away from me?You will get from me for this! its rude to leave old woman alone in forest with heavy bags!'' said woman and run to them.

''Im very sorry,he get himself kinda hurt so I will heal his injuries...'' said sakura to woman.

''hm..okay but faster!'' said woman and put her heavy bags on ground.

''I will wait here...'' said woman and sit next to them and looked at sasori.

''its strange his injuries don't look like he hurt himslef,its more like someone attacked him with kunais...'' said woman.

'' you know that only looking at them?'' asked sakura.

''of course! at the war I was working with medics!'' said woman.

''at the war? I think it was a horrible time...'' said sakura.

''horrible? are you kidding! to me it was the best! I was young and strong!''

'' but war is horrible because a lot people dies!'' said sakura.

''you know I allways have my principles,even on the war...'' said woman and sakura see in her eyes remembering something.

''so maybe to us go allready?'' asked woman and stand up.

''but he-''

''Im allright we can go...'' said sasori and stand up sakura try to help him but it looked like he refuse.

''hm? did you two get fell out?'' asked woman.

''what? no we just...just a bit tired so better faster go to hotsprings!'' said sakura with fake take two bags and walked next to woman while she tell them story when she was young.

a hour or more later...

''uf...Im tired...when the hotspring will show up?'' asked sakura as she put bags down to take a breath.

''we allready here!'' said woman and pointed at hill on which was hotsprings.

''better go faster the sun is seting down...'' said take bags and walked fast.

''I so wonna to take a bath!'' said sakura and sasori fast pulled her back to dodge the kunai.

''hm? you guys are from akatsuki?'' said some ninja from tree.

''maybe but still you better get out of our way...'' said sasori as he take out a scroll.

''a scroll? you are sasori from the red sand right? I didn't expect 36 years old hag look like little kid!'' said ninja and jumped of the tree.

''its rude to call him like that!'' said woman and waved angry with her bags at ninja.

''better leave him to sasori...'' said sakura to woman and pulled her,ninja looked at sakura then said.

''so she is your partner? then it will be to easy...'' said ninja and in second appeared before sakura and old woman attaking them with katana,sasori didn't have enaugh time to block attack.

''sakura!'' said laudly sasori and see that ninja was stopped.

''sakura you-...you?'' said sasori looking at old woman which is holding ninjas right hand and in other her bag.

''Its very rude to attack this pretty young girl and her boyfriend!'' said woman and hit the ninja with bag that he fly to tree.

''wha? what happen?'' said sakura as she opened her looked at sasori's schoked face.

''sasori you did it!'' she said in happy tone. he was looking at allmost dead ninja next to him. then he slowy turned to look at real monster.

''ha! you will know that old hags like me can do something more that just clean up or cook!'' said laudly old _crazy _woman and laughed.

_if before I thinked that sakura is crazy then in crazy womans list appeared new candidate on first place...thinked sasori and take a step to them._

''uh...so lets go guys!'' said sakura laudly and take walked and sakura asked.

'' hei granny but what is in the bags?'' asked sakura as she get interested.

''in bags? just normal thing! rocks for hotsprings!'' said she with smile.

''WHA!'' screamed sasori and sakura.

* * *

><p>okay this is the end!<p>

next chapter:Why?


	34. Why?

**do you remember what happen?**

_what do you mean?_

**well you think that sasori defieted that ninja ,right?**

_well..yeah! who other would be able to beat that ninja!_

**I think we will never know what happen...**

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 34:Why?<p>

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

''Katsumi! please someone answer me!'' screamed naruto as he see nothing more that darkness which was coming to him, his clones was disappearing one after other . he was very low of chakra but still searching for them don't wanting to believe in worst.

''damn it! were are they? they could't...could't...they...'' said naruto as his hands shaked in fear of lost friends.

''no they are somewhere! I will find them!''

''naruto!'' said sad clone.

''what?''

'' we found someones chakra signatures in there...'' said he and pointed at forest which wasn't gone yet.

''okay! I will go check there,and you guys search in here from last power!''

''but we-''

''I said search!'' said naruto in angry tone don't wanting listen them more.

''katsumi! masaru!'' said laudly at forest naruto and stopped to take a breath from running.

''you baka!'' he hear in forest and fast as could run there.

_it was katsumi! Im know that!_

''katsumi you-..you...'' was all what naruto could say looking at them,he easly see a lot injuries and scars on they bodies,they all were in red colour like some genius painter maked on them his new art. naruto fall on his knees next to katsumi she open her eyes trying to see something in completely darkness.

''n..aruto?'' said she as from her mouth was caming a lot blood.

''yeah..it..me...'' said he as his tears fall down his face in to her hand. she a little moved it showing that she still feel,masaru could't say anything because of injuried neck,naruto sqeezed his hands and screamed laudly as he could.

''WHY!'' screamed naruto himself to every who was or wasn't there,he didn't care about it now.

''why..you..you two...I could't do anything...why?'' said naruto and feel katsumi touching his hand,she a bit smiled and said.

''don't c..ry...it doe.s..t'..hur..rt...that..much..as..look..ss...'' said she and that even maked naruto cry more,he looked at masaru which wasn't moving, but naruto see his hard breathing.

''sorry..I..I could help protect her...'' said naruto. masaru smiled and closed his eyes and moved his lips saying _its not your fault..._

''maybe I can call yuri-chan! she can appear and-''

''it..s...point...les..naa..ruto...even..th..e..bes...t..medic...couldn't...sa..vv.e...us...we...lost...tto...mmuch..blood...'' said katsumi still smiling at didn't know what to do,but what he can? nothing more that watch as his friends slowly die before his couldn't do anything and that was just killing him from inside,he had seen how people die but never how dies his friends . he was looking at them and thinking at every breath can be the last and they can be gone forever,even if they knew each other for a week they helped to him survive in this all mess of kyubis evil chakra and all this dark world inside why this happen to them,they souls apeared in her and they can't get out of here but that they had to fight vs kyuubi was his fault they didn't need to be there , why...

''Nar..utto?'' said katsumi and he fast looked at her.

''you still alive!'' he said in hapy tone and see her face turning angry.

''you Idiot!'' said she and hit naruto with her hand as smiled at it.

''wha? for what was that!''

'' you know it more looks that you are died! you don't move and don't say anything! its make me feel that you are going to die!'' she said so laudly that it really looked like she isn't going to die.

''but katsumi-''

''Shut up! you think is we die its the end of world? we are died for a while! for 36 years! why you care about so old hags! even if we would try we wouldn't be able get out of there! only you naruto!and we allways wished to die!'' said she thinked a bit and smiled.

''but you know naruto I allways wanted to see sunrise in here...''

''what? do don't go on light katsumi! no! don't die yet!'' screamed naruto and she hit him.

''Idiot! Im not dying!'' said she.

''really? then sorry..'' said naruto.

''uf...so I allways wanted to see sunrise in here...''

''but why?''

''well in here I never see sunrise and I didn't see it for 36 years so I wanted to see someday...'' said she.

''I thinked that when the sun rise and darkness will disappear we will find way out of here...but it looks like it will never happen...'' said she an a little tear fall down her cheek. she looked up and see that dark sky is turning blue.

''naruto I see the light...'' said she and naruto looked up and then turned behind seeing the most beautiful sunrise in his life.

''katsumi its...its...'' said naruto as he see they were disappearing like other soul's,turning in to shiny dusts.

''yeah I see naruto...that at the very end everything becomes in to true...'' said she looking at the very first and last sunrise in here,tears of happiness were falling down her face and she turned her head to masaru.

''brother..I...I m very sorry that because of me we get here...I know that you allways hated me for that!'' she said and he turned to her,they were allmost disappeared.

''I never...I never hated you for that we get stuck in here...I hated miself for that I could protect you when you needed it...Im sorry...'' said he.

''baka you don't need to say sorry...'' said katsumi as his hand disappeared with hers.

''naruto?''

''yes katsumi?'' said naruto trying to not cry.

''what was your biggest wish?'' asked she.

''to become a hokage...''

''hm..then until we met again...I would like to see that...'' said she and disappeared,the sun completely rised up and shadows had gone,naruto looked around and see that trees and grass are turning in to the same as in elements hear foot steps from behind and someone put hand on his shoulder.

''naruto? are you all right?'' asked yahiro and naruto cleaned tears from his face and stand up.

''were are they?'' asked hear a few others elements coming.

''are you crying? ts... you are so weak and pointels to teach anything you...'' said Tatsuya.

''I asked a question.'' said naruto as his voice turned angry.

''well someday you will know...'' said yahiro.

''can...can I get back to others now?'' asked naruto.

''okay if you wonna...'' said yahiro and naruto closed his eyes appearing back to his open his eyes and yuri,sasuke and others.

''guys? Im back?'' asked naruto and looked at yuri.

''yes naruto you-'' said yuri but stopped when naruto started to cry,she hugged him.

''did something happen?'' asked she.

'''no...just...light of sun after darkness...hurts...very hurts...'' said naruto as tears fall down his face.

* * *

><p>so sad...<p>

next chapter:Hotsprings part 3

review...


	35. Hotsprings part 3!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Hotsprings part 3!<p>

* * *

><p>to sakura,sasori and old powerfull granny...<p>

''so we here!'' said sakura as she put down old womans bags.

''you know if it would't be some crazy writers story then I would say that it was stupid idea even going here...'' said sasori.(damn it!)

''so it was a good travel with you kids! be more carefull next time! and you sakura look for him because he is a baka... good luck with your life! and when you to will have wedding call me to!'''said granny and go to her home.

**of course!**

_of course no! I would never marry sasori! old hag!_

**who would talk? okay then I marry him!**

_wha? you think I will let you do what you want?_

**I know that no but I once allready had taked your body so can do it twise...hahaha**

_wha? when you did it?_

**ups...**

_tell me!_

**...**

_HEI?_

**...**

_DAMN YOU INNER! YOU DID SOMETHING! TELL ME OR-_

**or what?**

_dunno...I...I will do something bad to sasori! I will beat him!_

**yeah right,you would be able to put a scar on him!**

_I once allreadu killed him...hahaha_

**hei don't copy me!**

_then say what had yoy done? did you kissed him?_

**maybe...**

_did you scared those guys?_

**maybe...**

_damn you inner! okay okay Im calm...relax still you didn't do anything very ashamed right?_

**yeah right...**

''hei girl are you going to stand there all day?'' asked sasori.

''what? o no Im coming!'' said she and try not pay attention to inner.

* * *

><p>to naruto and others...<p>

''naruto I have to say one thing to you if we will train for real...'' said yuri and other turned to her.

''uf well okay I will let it to everyone! but you have to promise to not say it to anyone other in world!'' said she and put her hand on her heart.

''now say! IF I WILL EVEN SAY YURI'S SECRET TO SOMEONE OTHER SHE MIGHT KILL ME,GET BRUNED TO ASHES, TAKE MY EYES AND BRAINS OUT AND QUARTER!'' all we looking a bit confused at her.

''so say it!'' she said and they all said the same.

''so what is so importan to you that you will burn us to ashes or quarter?'' asked sasuke.

''that Im ten tails jinkuriki!'' she said and all studden.

silence

''YOU? SO THATS FROM WHERE YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT TAILED BEASTS! THATS SO COOL!'' said naruto as he jumped from happiness.

''well...I thinked it will be a bit different reaction...but okay so naruto and fu lets go I will need you to a bit train with your beast chakra mode...'' she said and stand up,everyone was still stuned.

''wait a minute,you mean you have the ten tails? thats beast from which was made all others?'' asked sasuke.

''yeah!''

silence

''but how can you even be...so...-''(sasuke)

''normal?'' she asked.

''yes! if naruto use a bit more chakra than he can he lose control but then what about the beast which have power of all of them?''(sasuke)

'' he never tried to take my body,or came out. he actually is very calm and good-''

''What are you talking about? he is the worst monster and-

''one more word and I will not be able to refrain...'' she said angry as her chakra stared burn in murders looked down a bit scared of her evil mine.

''better lets go naruto...'' she said and walked to forest,fu and naruto walked after her.

* * *

><p>so to sakura...<p>

''hm? why here?''

''what do you mean?''

''don't know...after taking those bags Im so tired...'' said sakura as she walked in hallway of hotel in hotsprings,sasori was walking after her.

''you know that woman remainded to me chiyo,she was so full of energy and life...'' said sakura as sasori's face started turn confused of thinking what happen was talking about something when she suddely stopped walking and sasori bubmed in to her.

''hei girl why did you-''

''we here,and what do you think about that?'' asked she.

''about what?''

''DAMN IT I WAS TALKING FOR TEN MINUTES AND YOU DIDN'T HEAR A THING?'' she screamed at him.

''WHO WOULD TALK? YOU THE ONE WHICH ALWAYS TALK TO HERSELF AND NEVER LISTEN TO ME!'' he screamed at her and suddenly door had opened. hotel maid came out,she looked at them then slowly walked pass.

''so okay I...I...'' sakura stoneed in hallways looking at then room.

''what is it...'' sasori said.

''WHAT THE HELL?'' they both screamed at room in which was one Double bed.

* * *

><p>in forest...<p>

''okay listen naruto and fu. now I wonna you to use much as you can your beast chakra and then I will explain what to do next...''

''okay1 here it goes!'' said fu as she started releasing a lot chakra and yuri naruto was just standing and looking at her.

''naruito you to!''

* * *

><p>okay back to sakura and sasori...(pair of lovers)<p>

''what do you mean? we can't-

''but we don't have more free room for today,and I thinked that-''

''NO we aren 't anything to each other!I better prefer to sleep with hobo's than with him!'' screamed sakura at poor woman.(she really scared her)

''well if there's no way,still it doesn't matter...'' sais asori as he walked to hallway and sakura angry go after him.

''what do you mean _doesn't matter?_'' she asked him.

''as I said,you told that you don't where to sleep so you can sleep on a floor-''

''WHAT? no its you the one who will sleep on the floor! I once beated all crap out of you!''

''but your new in akatsuki.''

''and what? does it matter? still Im better fighter than you!''

''last time you didn't put one me a scar..''

''no I-...I-...DAMN IT!'' she screamed and hit the wall destroying it and hotel maid looked up from other hallway and said.

''you will need to pay for wall.''

''DAMN IT!'' she again said but this time only go to taked a relief and said.

''don't worry she's allways like that...'' he said to poor people which were hiding in walked to room in which was a huge evil looked at sakura which was drawing something on floor with kunai.

''what are you doing?'' he asked.

''this will be my side and this will be your side!'' she said as she finished drawing line throw all room.(even on walls)

''you will need to pay for walls and floor to.'' said again maid which appeared from nowhere in doors.

''wha? when did you came?'' asked sakura.

''Im allways here...'' she said and walked scary out still watching sakura.

''damn it,you know if you will do the same more times,then kakuzu will totaly kill us...'' said sasori as he lied on bed.

''hei get of my bed!''

''I don't care...'' he replied and feel something evil.

''What did you SAY?'' screamed sakura as she attacked sasori but he easly grabbed her hand.

''if you so wonna come to me just ask...'' said he smirking.

''Wha?(blush) let me go!'' she said and go in hallway.

sometime later...

''ah...its so good to relax sometimes!'' said sakura as she lied in hotspring bath.

track

''who's there?'' she said as she stand up.

**hei maybe put something on before destroi wall to man's bath?**

_WHA? ou your right! said sakura as she put on towel._

track

sakura turned to tree from which she hear it and hit it,she easly broked it in to parts and see that someone had fall down from she regonaized who it was.

''YOU?'' she said looking at him.

* * *

><p>so okay did you like? REVIEW!<p>

and yeah yuri is ten tails jincuriki and what about sakura and sasori...poor kakuzu...

so next chapter: Hotsprings end


	36. Hotsprings the end!

_**READ THIS!**_

thanks to sakuraflowerstar for review! your first in this month...but I know that you still read this,right guys?

hm,I thinked about something much more interesting but its hard...well I believe you like this chapter just like all of them!

well okay now just enjoy!

**_THANKS FOR ATTENTION!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Hotsprings the end!<p>

* * *

><p>okay lets star!<p>

so what happen in last chapter? yeah right! sakura found some guy spying on her!

''YOU!'' said sakura looking at man which stand up from ground.

''that hurts...'' he said and turned seeing very VERY angry sakura looking at him.

''hm,hi!''

''WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN HI!'' she screamed at jiraiya as she throw at him tree.

''hei easy sakura,I..I didn't mean anything perverting!''

''Yeah right! what the hell are you doing here? but I allready know...didn't you know that I have a mission?'' she asked.

''mission? of course I know but it really was strange that you are here? why are you here with that akatsuki guy?''

''and why I can't take a break?''

''well I didn't thinked that akatsuki can have a rest in hotsprings...''

''better get going now,he can seee you! and then Im totally dead!'' she said pushing him at wall to go out from hotsprings.

''okay okay,see you later sakura!'' he said and was about disappear when someone open door.

''sakura?'' said sasori and she fast pushed jiraiya out hitting hit at wall and fast turning to sasori.

''I...I...Im okay sasori! and why the hell you came HERE!'' she screamed at him with evil aura.

''you wanted to see me naked?'' she said as she get in murderous first feel so small before her.

''I...no,of course no,like I would see something that I hadn't.''

''WHA!''

''Hm,better be more quiet girl...'' he said and closed remembered that they aren't the only one and suddenly a lot girls rush in the bath and sakura was now pressed to wall between girls and boys feel that someone from other side did the same thing.

''girl its you?''

''no blondie with d cups!''

''hm,you like allways...'' he said lieing his back at hers.

''I will now go and finish work.''

''now? but we-''

''its allright,the person came here and we were very lucky to meet him here and now theres no need travel to kanoha,I will meet him up alone,while you will wait here okay?''

''mrmfhrmr...''

''? what is with you?''

''you still don't trust me?''

''trust? can I trust someone who try to kill me,a few times...''

''uf,what can I do about it?''

''don't know,Im going now,see you later.'' he said as she feeled him standing up.

''be carefull...'' she whispered.

''hm? did you say something?'' he asked stopping.

''no! of course nothing! baka!'' she feeled him smiling and go hugged her knees feeling strange.

''hei are you okay?'' asked some girl with blue hair from her right side.

''hm? ou yes,Im okay!'' sakura smiled at her.

''then why are you crying?'' she asked as tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

'''why?'' said again naruto as tear fall down his cheek,he was remembering katsumi and see naruto crying and said.

''naruto if you are so sad that you can't release you chakra then-''

''no fuu Its not that thing...'' he said as one more tear fall down his yuri came from other side of forest and sit next to naruto,waving at fuu to go.

''naruto did something happen in your inside word? you had changed after going there?'' she asked.

''I...yuri can I ask you something?''

''of course naruto! I wanted to talk with you too.'' she said.

''well is possible to...well to soul from real human live in that word?'' yuri's eyes widened from his question and she squeezed her hands.

''what do you mean? naruto?''

''well I-''

''had you seen someone in there?'' she asked looking down.

''I...I...''

''hm,I see...listen naruto.''

''yes?''

''even if they died they will be allway be with you,just like you with them,right? they are your friends aren't they?''

''yeah...''

''don't worry they are okay...'' she said making naruto again all it remember and cry.

''naruto did they asked you something?'' she asked as naruto remembered it.

_''naruto?''_

_''yes katsumi?'' said naruto trying to not cry._

_''what was your biggest wish?'' asked she._

_''to become a hokage...''_

_''hm..then until we met again...I would like to see that...'' said she and disappeared._

''yeah,they wanted to see me become hokage...'' he said smiled and put hand on his shoulder making naruto look up at smiled and then said.

''then show them! stop crying and get back to training to become stronger! to save your friend! to become a hokage!''

''yes!I have to!'' said naruto standing up and cleaning tears from his face.

''katsumi you will see that someday I will become a hokage! just wait a little more sakura!'' said naruto laudly and yuri smiled at him.

''okay so get back to training!'' she said at him.

* * *

><p>to sakura...<p>

''uf for how long is he going to meet that person?'' said sakura as she turned over in bed.

''your so impatient when you are waiting for sasori-sama?'' asked maid from window.(how the hell she get there?)

''wha? from where you came? and why you call him sama?''

''sasori-sama said to me call him like that.'' she said and get inside room.

''so he _asked_...'' said sakura angry. maid just started to clean room,putting things to they places,fold sakura's she finished she turned to sakura.

''I finished it hima-sama what to do more?''

''Why you Call me hima-sama?(princess)''

''because sasori-sama said to call you like this making you feel embarrassment before people.''

''DAMN YOU SASORI! just come back and I-''

BOOOOM

''hima-sama you will need to pay for wall...''

''Wha? but-''

''sasori-sama said that if you will destroy something when he is out you will pay for it.''

'' Damn sasori when he get here I-''

''What when I get here?'' asked voice from doors.

''I will...I...'' said sakura as she see him,he just smikred and sit on bed next to her.

''you again destroyed wall...you will need to get a punishment...'' evil scary smirk passed sasori's face.

'' Can I take a punishment too?'' asked maid.

''you still HERE!'' screamed at her sakura and she run out.

''have a nice night hime-sama and sasori-sama!'' she said disappearing and closing door.

''so what did he said?''(sakura)

''who?''

''that person with which you just meet up?''

''ou yeah,he gived all what I need and I finished the mission so we can go back now-''

''not now! I wonna sleep!''

''uf stupid woman beter go at night,because others ninjas usually don't travel and-'' said sasori but sakura was allready smiled at her because she looked so cute and stand up and went to bathroom for suddely opened her eyes very sleepy and sit on bed,she looked around and see something on ground.

''whats this?'' she said as she fall down from bed on ground and taked the thing in her thing looked something like bottle of sake,so sakura try to open door of bathroom opened as sasori walked in with only a see sakura trying to open the bottle and try fast to stop her.

''no sakura! don't open-'' he said and was last because sakura opened and black smoke appeared from it. then she remembered only darkness.

* * *

><p><em>in next chapter...<em>

_sakura opened her eyes feeling very strange,she try to move but then see that someone was holding her in hug,she turned and screamed._

_**well think you liked! ****soon you know what happen,and yeah the end of hotsprings! please don't forget review!**_

Next Chapter: Morning wake up

_**GUYS PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	37. Morning Wake Up!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: Morning Wake Up!<p>

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

''okay naruto now you are at your chakra release limit,now you have to use kyuubi's chakra!'' said yuri laudly at allready was useing it.

''but I can't...ah...ahhh..it so hard even to stand up after I used all my chakra...ah...'' said naruto hard breathing.

''naruto then something is with kyuubi,did you beat his ass well?''

''of course!''

''hm...then I will go with you to talk with him...'' evil smirk appeared on her face scaring naruto.

''what are you going to do?''

''nothing much,we will contect our beats chakra's and I will get inside your inner word.'' she said and sit next to naruto.

''will it be the same long as naruto did?'' asked fuu.

''no fuu I will not be there for week,I just give _friendly _talk to kyuubi...'' she said and around her started appear black chakra.

''naruto?'' she said giving her hands to a bit was afraid of it but then gived and closed his eyes like other second he open his eyes standing in his soul words just before kyuubi's gate.

''yuri? where are you?'' asked naruto looking around and see completely other gate from other side of room,he see something black sitting inside of it.

''Im here...'' he hear from that side as yuri walked to naruto slowly.

''is this-?''

''yeah,its the ten tails,but now jubi isn't in the mood...'' she said and smiled at kyuubi,he looked at her with so much hate and angry face.

''so thats from where naruto know how to get to elements! yumi!'' he said at her.

''nea,Im yuri!'' she said at him.

''yumi? what does it means? does nine tails know you?'' asked naruto,yuri then remembered that her mother knew kushina when the nine tails was just sealed in,she helped to do it, then nine tails had meet her.

''Im not yumi,but she is my mother. now I came to talk why you don't give to naruto your chakra?'' nine tails face turned more relaxed,like some monster just disappeared.

''who you think Im to give my chakra to this kid?'' he said and yuri's face changed,she get angry.

''even if at some part I agree with you,yeah he is just a kid but if its his fate and you can't stop it...'' she said and walked to dark side of room where was other hit with her hand at metal gate making laudly metal sound,which passed all room.

''hei wake up! its not time to sleep!'' she said laudly and removed the seal,which maked naruto to take a few step back in fear of comming a huge black see something started move inside and asked.

''is...is in there ten tails? why... why are you trying to make him up?'' asked naruto.

''why? because I wonna ask him to tell kyuubi to listen to you! don't worry he know everything about you naruto!'' she smiled.

_know everything about me?thnked naruto as his body started to shake in fear but he bited his teeth in sign to not show it._

'' Wake up allready Kuroshi!''

''Kuroshi?'' asked naruto.

''yup! he need a good name not jubi or ten tails! so I called him like that!'' (Kuroshi- black death) something moved in darkness and naruto feeled vey bad about huge form looked down at yuri and his height started change as he started turning smaller.

''so you don't wonna scare naruto?'' asked yuri as from stopped and was the same height as human,someone started walked to her and was trying to see someone but in there was to dark.

''you turned in to my favorite form!'' smiled yuri at started walking to naruto,which still was schoked and not shadows came a young guy with black hair and black sad walked next to stopped just before naruto and pointed with her palm at him.

''its naruto,doesn't he seems to be just like his dad?'' shea sked with smile,which naruto was afraid of guy,behind him he could see giant shadow, guy looked like he was in deep melancholy looked at naruto which maked naruto only more get scared.

''..h...i..h.i..hi...'' said naruto as his teeth were shcaking in fear that this thing can eat him or something worse, guy was looking at naruto with no any expresion on his face. he open his mouth to say something and-

''Bo!'' hear naruto as he jumped like cat up and holded for ceiling.

''HAhahahaha! naruto you really are a kid! get down here!'' said yuri as she waved with guy a few times open and closed his eyes like trying to get what happen then turned to yuri.

''why did you scared him?'' he asked with human voice even if it sounded not like that.

''I scared? better look yourself kuroshi! it was you!'' said yuri poking at him,naruto jumped down looking at them,and turned to kyuubi which was looking at kuroshi.

''you really are here...'' said kyuubi and guy turned to him,then his face changed and he walked to kyuubi.

''kurama you still don't accept human existence just like others of us...you didn't changed...'' he said walking to gate.

''don't get close!'' said kyuubi angry,kuroshi stopped and turned to naruto.

''naruto you still didn't release kurama? why?'' asked kuroshi.

''I...Im afraid that he can take control on my body and then...'' said naruto thinking what happen last time.(when he injuried sakura of course)

''really? then I can say that you are very lucky kurama to be with naruto...'' said kuroshi and started walking to yuri.

''lucky? what do you mean?'' asked kyuubi.

''Those who have his blood aren't a bad people...'' he said deep thinking about something.

''his?'' asked naruto.

''yeah rikudo sannins...'' said yuri as kuroshi walked pass her and naruto back to his gate.

''rikudo sannins? but I-''

''I will tell it later and for now lets get back for training! in real world already passes a few hours...'' she said and closed her eyes as they get back.

* * *

><p>to sakura...<p>

sakura feeled strange,a lot pain in her head.

''what happen?'' she said and try to move but something was holding her around her feeled something warm next to her and as she tunred she was about to scream but inner stopped her.

**hei don't wake him up!**

_what? what had you done inner? why? why Im with sasori and-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

**what is it with you? your just naked.**

_what means JUST! WHAT HAD YOU DONE!_

**nothing that,that you wouldn't done...**

_what does it means! I-I I can't no I would never! damn you inner! after all this will be over I will ask ino to kill you out from my head!_

**Ino? ha! try it! last time she get what she wanted!(remember on chunin exam)**

_well she get stronger! and can defiet you!_

**like it very matters now...**

_shut up! I don't wonna even think something about it!(she looked at her.)_

_AAAAAAAAA! WHY IM NAKED!_

**Who knows...**

_DAMN YOU INNER I WILL NEVER FORGIVE FOR THIS!said sakura as she try to stand up but sasori didn't let her go still holding her for her back._

''sakura...'' he murmed in his dream as salura try to remove his hand from her then suddenly turned around still holding sakura,she try to push him away but it was useless.

''why the hell are you so strong?'' she whispered to him still trying to push him away.

_maybe use some tehnique so get him from me? thinked sakura remembering a few jutsu that she learner._

_but none of them will help me get a guy away from me...she said to herself and sasori let her fast turned and was about to get away but then feeled his hand around her waist pressing her to him._

''why can't he just let me go...'' whispered sakura as she try to remove his hands from her waist,as she try sasori put his face closer to sakura's and she see him smiling in his dream.(or maybe not in dream...)

''sakura...'' he whispared then turned around and hit sasori at his forehead.

''Damn it,just please don't wake up...'' whispered sakura,but then he slowly opened his he focused on green eyes before him,he closed and opened a few time his eyes. Then he and sakura screamed just SUPER laudly.

* * *

><p>''hm? did you hear something?'' asked yuri.<p>

''yeah maybe its some wild animal?'' (naruto)

''yeah very scared by something...'' she said and looked back at her notebook.

* * *

><p>okay this is end...<p>

soon next chapter: I love you

_**REVIEW! OK!**_


	38. I love you

well yeah I didn't get any review...

but if you still read this then its okay with me!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: I love you<p>

* * *

><p>somewhere in forest...<p>

sakura and sasori were walking for long time not talking,after what happen in hotel they didn't say a single word to each other.(they were walking away from each other to..about 3 metres). sasori was just thinking about something while sakura was trying to get what happen last night.

_listen inner,I had enough of you! why in the word you chosed me? what had you done last night?_

**ou and you still not remember?**

_WHA? how-how should I know what happen! you baka! I...I..._

**done everything by yourself...**

_No! I-I..damn it why I don't remember! screamed sakura and then get that she was talking laudly because sasori was watching her with confused face. her face turned red as cloud on akatsuki coats and she sarted taking steps back._

_DAMN YOU INNER! NOW YOU SEE HOW HE IS LOOKING AT ME? LIKE AT SOME CRAZY!_

**I would do the same... said inner as sakura got caught behind a rock, she fall down a bit heading her head. sasori run to her.**

''is everything allright?'' he asked simply as sakura's chakra had changed. he now knew who it was.

''IM BACK! BOHAHAHHA! that stupid sakura...'' she said standing up and looking at sasori.

''so how was last night?'' she asked sseing him geting red, and fast turning away and walking. she started walking after him , still remembering that she _needs _ get to akatsuki. she walked in silence enjoying that noneone was in her head now!

''hei sasori!'' she said taking a few step closer to him. he get confused by what she can ask or do.

''when you will say it to sakura?'' she asked as sasori allmost fall down. sakura catch his hand as he try to not look at her.

''I don't know about what you are talking...um...other sakura?''

''Im inner, and you really know! I had heard everything! maybe that stupid sakura really don't get an idea but I really do! so say it!''

''damn it...well maybe in akatsuki...'' he said deep thinking. (Inner sakura) was watching his gaze while walked.

''I see...you really want to do it? but what about akatsuki?''

'' Leader and konan had talked about it and everything will be allright...'' said sasori as someone jumped from tree.

''Its them! those crazy guys! and that dangerous and crazy Girl!'' said ninja which was beated by last time.

''hm? who the hell are you?'' asked as about twenty ninja's surrounded her and sasori.

''how stupid , last time you were defeated by her alone...'' said sasori.

''by who? and who are these guys? are they your friends , sasori?''

''DOES IT LOOKS LIKE THEY ARE MY FRIENDS?''

''AND FROM WERE SHOULD I KNOW! I GET HERE JUST 3 MINUTES AGO!'' they screamed on each other as one of ninja's spoked.

''you crazy girl! you will not win this time!'' said one of them at sakura.

''wha? do I know you?'' she asked making everyone confuse.

''Don't pretend! you were the one who attacked on us last time! but this time we-''

''Wait a second , you mean I had somewhen beated crap out of you?''

''well in fact yes , but we-''

''wait wait wait! so you wonna me to beat you again? even if I hand't done it yet?''

''I DON'T CARE DO YOU REMEMBER OR NO! BUT YES! YOU HAD BEATED ALL CRAP OUT OF US!''

''well then , there isn't anything to hold me...'' said with evil smile. her kyuubi's chakra started to burn around her as she prepared attack.

''One!'' she said attacking and useing only one kyuubi's tail power.

''two!'' she attacked but this time about an half of ninja were lying on ground defeated allready.

''three!'' this time they were left only a few. one of them was which started all this and which was previous time. he was shacking in fear before real monster.

''and four , BO!'' she finaly said as all ninja's fast run everywhere they can to hide from crazy woman. she then turned to again shocked sasori and smiled.

''lets go red head , or konan will again think that you are trying to rape me...'' he smiled and walked after her.

''and when did I try to rape you?''

''ou who knows...''

''and what does it means?''

''who knows...''

''stop that!''

''who knows...''

* * *

><p>to naruto and others...<p>

''damn it...by head...by head...'' said naruto lying on ground after huge power of kyuubi try to get out of him. yuri taked her note as for a few second searched for something.

''yup its here...'' she said putting her hand on naruto's forehead as his kyuubi's chakra stopped geting out.

_one thing is if that sakura use her Demon mode fast , useing only four tail makes naruto much more pain that every time by time...its dangerous to both ot them and to kyuubi too._

naruto closed his eyes feeling better but still painfull.

''why does it happens?'' asked sasuke walking to them.

''well you see , first time as I see it that sakura used it not controling the full power and the tails power , but this time it was conpletely different , she somehow managed to control it and make herself stronger useing not only kyuubi's chakra but his life source too...so its very dangerous to naruto and kyuubi at the same time...'''

''wait what do you mean? what will happen if she would use it in full power?'' (sasuke)

''then naruto would simply die , his inside soul is bounded with kyuubi so killing beast from inside will make naruto to take unnormal pain from which he will die finaly , but I will be able to stop it for a few more times...''

''what do you mean? you have the ten tails and you should be able to-''

''even if I have I can't use his full more and Im not a good with him too...so the only way is to help naruto , kyuubi and sakura is to destroy they chakra bound.''

''and how is possible to do that?''

'' I had thinked about it and get that sakura have something from kyuubi in her , so I will just need to get it out...''

''you will kill her?''

'' of course not , but if she will use more power than four tail then she will push herself on suicide but with naruto too...''

* * *

><p>in akatsuki...<p>

konan was walking from place to place deep thinking about something while others were watching her with fear , to say anything.

''hei konan?'' (poor deidara of course)

''WHAT?'' she roared angry at him making him fly at wall.

''why are you so angry?'' asked pain sitting and drinking tea.

''because sasori and sakura should be back two hours ago! and they still aren't here! maybe something happen? maybe sasori had done something to her?''

''well I think that-'' (deidara)

''your right deidara! I can't wait more so you and tobi will go search for them!'' she said pointing at deidara and tobi.

''but why me woth him? I don't-''

''MOVE!'' she screamed as they just jumped out from window to get there faster. konan then sit down and started to image horrible thing which could do sasori to sakura.(and pervert things to!)

''if that sasori will dare touch my little sakura , he will GET!'' she screamed as she throw all table at wall destoying it.

''did something happen?'' asked komi walking in with ruka holding for her hand and takaru.

''no nothing much , everything is allright!'' said pain still sitting and holding his tea cup.(it really looked strange)

''but where the hell is table and- you I get now...'' said takaru looking at what had left of poor table and at crazy and angry konan.

''damn sasori...damn sasori..'' she was walking from room to room when-.

''Were back!'' said samone happy which sounded like sakura as konan rushed there hugging her.

''sakura my little girl! your allright!'' said konan as sasori walked after sakura and her laser eyes just try to kill him.(of course it was trying konan.)

''no no konan he didn't do anything! well at least when I was in my mind...'' said sakura thinking. sasori just passed everyone walking back to his room.

''strange but I really had feeling that he had done something!'' said konan walking next to sakura to living room to others.

''ruka!'' said sakura as little black heared girl jumped to hug her put ruka down as komi did the same.

''so what took you so long?'' asked konan as sakura sit looking throw window.

''well lets say that sasori needed to help me out...'' said sakura thinking.

* * *

><p>about an hour before...<p>

''so just say it!'' said inner after she had beated all those guys and they were near akatsuki allready.

'' listen why even I should talk about it with you! you even don't have anything to do with it!'' he said angry at her.

''ou do I really? maybe I should tell everything to sakura?'' said inner turning away thinking.

''no! and don't you dare blackmail me!'' said sasori.

''then its time...why it happen allway so soon?'' said inner as she started fall down and sasori catch slowly opened her eyes seeing familiar red head before her.

''sasori? what happen? why...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HOLDING ME! LET ME GO PERVERT!'' Screamed sakura at him , he didn't let her go as sakura see him watching to say something.

''sakura?''

''whats now?'' she asked angry but see him confused maked her to shut up.

''sakura...I...I...I love you!''

* * *

><p>yeah yeah yeah the end!<p>

next chapter: Sakura Im coming!


	39. Sakura Im coming!

thanks for review!

ENJOY!

**_I think this chapter is one of the best! really! PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39:Sakura Im coming!<p>

* * *

><p>to hotel in hotsprings...(at the moment when sakura and sasori was there)<p>

They both shouted at each other and fall from bed. as someone had opened and walked in looking at two figure's hidding from each other.

''Did something happen ,sasori-sama? Hime-sama?'' asked maid.

''no nothing at all...you can go...'' said sasori as she looked at sakura then left. sakura crawled to bathroom and locked there.

_damn damn damn..._

**what happen now?**

_ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I HATE YOU INNER! WHAT HAD YOU DONE?_

**wha? I have done nothing! its your problem! and it was you at the time!**

_wha? no I never! NOOOO!_

**Caml down or you will break something... said inner as sakura started to cry lying on floor.**

_why...why...she sobbed._

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

'naruto what is it with you now?'' asked yuri angry at him. they were traveling but naruto was slowing everyone.

''Im...Im okay ah...just feel very bad...head hurts...'' he said holding with his hand for it.

''maybe leave him?'' said fuu joking.

''no! I can't leave sasuke! he will try to get away again!''

''no I will not!''

''yes you will!'' said naruto jumping on sasuke and trying to tied him up.

''let me go idiot!mhghf!'' said sasuke as naruto quit his mouth.

''naruto you...'' said everyone looking as naruto was getting crazy.

''damn it...did to that sakura somethng happen?'' said yuri walking an taking naruto by his head.

''where hurts?'' she asked as naruto pointed at head and she hit him hard knocking him out. she then throw him at bee.

''hei why you did it?'' asked sasuke after she loosed him.

'' its better to him...'' she said and jumped on other tree.

* * *

><p>so back to normal time but before it...what happen after sasori said <em>it!(I love you sakura!)<em>

''I love you sakura.'' He said as sakura just watched him , then she five times flashed with eyes to get really thats reality. then she stand up as sasori just watched don't knowing what to say more. sakura looked down at her foot as she with other leg hit it to make sure she doesn't sleeps!

''hei what are you-''

''It all just a dream...a dream..more like nightmare...'' said sakura as she wasled to tree and sasori get feeling that she will do something crazy! as allways he was right! sakura hit her head so hard which even maked tree to broke from it and fall down , as she just walked to next one and did it again. sasori really didn't know what to do , if he will try to stop her she might attack him and...well who knows what will happen! and he at first in his life see such a reaction to his time when he was little and said it the girl started to jump from happiness and kiss him as this one is trying to destroy everything around and kill herself! as sakura see big (REALLY BIG) rock and started walk towards it , sasori fast appeared grabing her by her hand to stop her.

''listen sakura...''

''just a nightmare...a horrible one...'' she was whispering to herself not paying attention at then turned her to him to talk.

''hei sakura! what happen to you?'' he asked as she gaved a sweet smiled and then hit him it to face throwing away and hit at the tree. sakura then had deadly glare.

''a nightmare...'' she said as her eyes were blind and she was like asleep. sasori stand up from tree's which he braked falling and summoned one of his puppets.(that in which he can lock somebody and kill with knife's!) he used his puppet to catch sakura. he then walked to her.

''listen sakura...I...and what did you expected from me? now you are acting like some orochimaru's zombie! Everything what I wanted to say was that from that time when I wanted to kill you everything changed...you... I never thinked that you are...well you are smart and very beautiful and as you use your jutsu to save lifes...everything about you is just amazing! and I...I really would like to you say what you feel to me...'' said sasori as sakura had hit the puppet destroying it and grabbed sasori pushing him to ground and now being on top on him.

''sakura?'' he asked still believing that she finaly had woke up from _nightmare._

'' feel?'' said sakura with strange voice making sasori look up at her face. she was crying now.

''of course I love you Baka!'' she said and kissed him at his lips.

* * *

><p>to akatsuki...<p>

sakura walked to living room but her eyes were tied and she didn't see anything just konan was saying were to go.

''konan , guys maybe its enought?'' said sakura as konan take it off and everyone were in room shouted.

''SURPRISE!'' said they and sakura see tape on which writed.(HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA)

''but how-''

''of course we allw anted to your first birthday in here be the best!'' said deidara hugging sakura and konan hitting him by his head with pan for trying to rape. sakura see pink birthcake with giant sakura tree in center.

_they all..love me so much?_

''hei sakura!'' said hidan waving with hand as she walked to him and kakuzu.

''this is for you!'' said he giving to sakura the same amulet as he had only it was all pink. sakura try give happy smile but her face show different.

''sakura you can take soo much money as you want on trips...but next time be more carefull with walls...oh no...'' said kakuzu crying and walking away as sakura feeled bad about it. then deidara appeared , actually fly to then from kitchen. he fast stand up.

''sakura I made for you present too!'' he said as everyone walked to his room to see it. it was giant clay statue in sakura's form , well only that she was looking like some water monster and was very scary. not thinking the fact that she is giant bomb and can explonde any minute.

''yeah...thanks deidara...'' said sakura still watching with completely confused look on her face. as others started walk back to living room.

''I told you my present she likes more than yours!'' said hidan at deidara.

'' nea! did you see how she was watching my art! she likes it much more!'' said deidara happy as sakura was lying on floor crying what she will do with it? she then get back to others as itachi gaved to her box's and it was kinda heavy.

''thanks itachi but what is this?'' she asked sitting on floor and opening it , in there was special kits with medic and chakra techniques about sakura had just heard from tsunade , she had said that those were lost for years after third war. in there is one of most powerfull medical ninja's jutsu in the word. tsunade had one gived from her grandfather. to have a few was such a treasure for her! she could just dream about it.

''ou thank you itachi!'' she said jumped and hugging him from happiness. as konan again prepared her PAN!

''Im glad you like it...'' he smiled and sit on couch as kisame walked to sakura having something in his hands.

''sakura its to you!'' he said giving to her little bag with pills in it.

''what are these pills?'' asked sakura.

''in them is high consentration of water , if you throw them useing your chakra at your enemies they will get an cunami wave coming up at them!'' kisame explained happy as he loved killing people. as she sit to look at medic books tobi had run to her giving her a flower.

''its to sakura-chan! happy birthday sakura-chan! tobi is a good boy!'' he said as sakura smiled at him. after him zetsu appeared from floor.

''your present is in garden , you can later see it . happy birthday...''

''yea..thanks!'' what could she say to strange guy! and from which side was the present?

''sakura?'' she heard her _dad _calling her as she turned.

''yes, dad?'' she asked as she see him still thinking deep about something.

''I have a present for you but...its in your room...'' he said and he with sakura walked to her room in with was beautiful katana and it was all shining as sakura touched it.

''its special chakra katana and which from now will be able to use only you , she can make stronger you chakra , give more power to your attack and it have very good special ability to help you predict enemies attack with chakra...'' he said as sakura taked katana in her arm holding it. she feeled as katana was mixing her chakra which maded her stronger and katana easier to use.

'' this is one of best gifts! thank you dad!'' said sakura hugging pain and kissing him at his cheek, she then run to living room to show others. after it konan walked to sakura.

''sakura!''

''yes, konan?'' she said as konan taked little box with pink akatsuki ring in there , on it was sing of Power and sakura's Tree.

''konan is this-''

'' as you now are real akatsuki member you have to have one too!'' she said as sakura hugged her from hapiness too and deidara with hidan just watched still talking about who's gift was better. before sakura had put the ring door's had opened and sasori walked in , he walked to sakura as everyone was now watching them.

''sakura?'' he said making her attantion on him and giving to her little box too. sakura opened it as in there was ring but completely different is had diamonds on it and other precious stones in there.

''sasori its...'' said sakura as he taked it and puted on her ring finger.

''sakura?'' he said again as she looked up at his eyes.

''yes , sasori?''

''will you-''

''BOOOOOOM!'' they all hear as akatsuki hideou was was about to fall down but sasori catch her and taked a step to look throw window.

''what in the world happen?'' asked deidara standing up after hunders os pan's fall on him from kitchen.

''thats bad...'' said itachi as he looked with his sharingan and sensed powerfull's chakra's near. sakura looked at there and only one word passed throw her lips.

''Naruto...''

* * *

><p><strong><em>WONNA MORE? PLEASE REVIEW!<em>**

****next chapter:Battle begins!


	40. The Battle Begin!

Thanks for reviews GUYS I JUST LOVE THEM! and yeah , until the happy end of this story will come I will write it! and noneone will stop me! BOHAHAHA!

**crazy writer...**

_thats true inner...totaly true..._

Im still here actually...

Enjoy! and everyone love yuri-chan! she still is naruto's grandma or something? who knows...

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: The Battle Begin!<p>

* * *

><p>to naruto...<p>

''Sakura-chan! we came here to save you!'' said naruto at giant rock.

''hei yuri-chan are you sure that akatsuki lives in this rock?'' asked naruto looking around place.

''not in rock in this place! and yes , because its a genjutsu...''

''genjutsu? then sasuke should be able to do something with it? sasuke! do you eyes magic and make it disappear!'' said naruto shaking sasuke in his hands which very annoyed him.

''baka its not magic , my sharingan can see throw genjutsu but only I will see it...'' he said pushing naruto away. Yuri then taked a look at her note and prepared for something.

''naruto, sasuke better take a few steps back if you don't want to get in horrible genjutsu!'' she said scaring them as they both jumped beside her to dodge genjutsu effect. she made three unknown sign's and closed her eyes as they shined red for a moment , naruto remembered seeing something familiar in her inside world. as she opened her eye and others looked at the place there wasn't giant rock and forest. now it was a beautiful garden and a big house in there. naruto started walking throw garden as something try to eat him!(for real!)

''naruto you baka! look were-'' said sasuke but stopped as he see giant!(JUST GIANT) mutant flower which eats humans! it had long stems coming from ground which holding naruto high in air for his leg.

''I never thinked to say it again but-SASUKE HELP ME!'' screamed naruto as sasuke taked his sword cutting the stem of plant mutant and naruto fall on his face down in mud.

''damn it sasuke , I of course said to save me but I didn't mean you to let me fall on my face!'' he screamed at sasuke as plant turned at them and finaly akatsuki had came then watched freezed at sakura which was in they clothes , he knew she was pretending but it was just killing him. he gaved to akatsuki deadly glare as bee , fuu and yuri walked to him.

''naruto...what-what are you doing here?'' she said making him angry , not at her. just that she had to do this mission. just that granda tsunade said to do it! it really maked naruto kurama's chakra to burn.

''its enough sakura-chan we came here to finish everything! I and others wonna to destroy akatsuki!'' said naruto lauldy at her.

* * *

><p><em>save? thinked sakura as she allmost started to cry from it , just when she get what she would really like to be and stay here with akatsuki with her new family appeared naruto. he had ruined everything! its all his fault and sakura don't have to listen him.<em>

**look hows there? said playful inner as sakura taked a look at guy standing next to naruto , old feeling for him had changed. she didn't loved him anymore , she hated him , she wanted him make pay for what he had done to her that night , he left her!**

''sakura?'' he said making her face turn even more dangerous.

''what, sasuke?'' she said norrowing her eyes. she didn't said -kun as it maked him get the idea that she is angry. he had never see her so angry from time on chunin exam when she tied to protect him and naruto.

''you had changed...'' he said don't knowing what to say more , as sakura crossed her arms on her chest in sign of not wanting to talk , others akatsuki didn't seem to fight now but it still looked as they wanted to get rid of new guest.

''of course I did...after you had leaved I had found myself much stronger that before , everything what was getting in my way was you two and your stupid feeling to save the world!'' she said as naruto gasped.

''sakura ,did they hurted you? maybe they did brainwashing? Maybe I should-''

''nea , she is completely free...'' said yuri as sakura angry norrowed her eyes at new persone next to them. she had seen somewhen photo's of seven tails and crazy reaper but she never had meet that girl before.

''who's she? does she fills your team? our she is on of your fan's sasuke?'' she said at yuri which really was bored , it looked like it wasn't even about her.

''better shut your little mouth girl...don't star fight with that who you don't know at all...'' she said with dangerous eyes as naruto fast waved with hands before her to calm her down, he could just knew if both will fight nothing good will be out of it. to sakura's surprise she had gone somewhere , leaving others.

'' hei yuri-chan where-?'' said naruto as she disappeared. he then turned back at akatsuki and said.

''sakura-chan Im not joking! stop pretending and come to us!''

''pretending?'' asked zetsu coming from ground next to his mutant plant which looked like it was crying.

''sakura isn't leaving akatsuki!'' said woman with blue hair which name was konan as naruto remembered. she had strange jutsu with paper.

''no she is coming back with us!'' said sasuke as sasori looked at little uchiha boy.

''I think you are making her angry...'' he said as his hands gently hugged sakura around her waist from back. naruto greened his teeth don't understanding anything and still believing that its some genjutsu on her , poor thing that he had been mistaken.

''sakura I-''

''no, I had enough of all of you! and now everything will be finished! if you still wonna live on then better get out NOW!'' she said as red chakra started to appear around her and four tail was coming from her back , naruto gasped for air as he fall down on his knee and lied on ground.

''sakura please stop! naruto will-''

''I don't care!'' she said as used even more kyuubi's chakra this time naruto even screamed from pain in his all body and sakura from this lost focus and someone had appeared so fast before her and others akatsuki as in other second that persona splashed water on sakura making her all get WET! konan , Pain ,Kisame and deidara (tobi had hide behind him!) get wet at the same way , only sasori had enough time to take a few steps back to dodge little water wave.

''wow...'' he just said as sakura's chakra disappeared and she shaked in anger.

''who did this!'' she screamed looking at long black heared girl with bucket in her left hand. she was smiling at naruto which standed up finaly as pain in his body had disappeared.

''what-what had you done?'' said angry sakura as she could't use kyuubi's chakra again.

''well nothing much! just showered you with water mixed with chakra , or its so hard to you get it by yourself?'' she teased sakura as she squeezed her hand and attack girl , which stopped her attck with right hand making sakura to get surprise.

''what?'' whispered sakura.

''I told you girl , to not get in fight with those who you don't know at all...'' she said as she throw sakura at tree from her right said but sakura managed easly to stop herself from hitting hard by useing her medical chakra. sakura standed up and prepared to fight with mysterius persona. the girl throw bucket away next to naruto which looked like he would do everything to not let them fight.

'''Who you are?'' asked sakura. the girl was smiling at her but it was different , she feeled strange evil coming from her.

''Im? Im nothing much , just a simple old granny which is doing a favor to youg boy which is something to her...'' she said as sakura didn't get the idea how can she be old ,it was not only strange , it just didn't sounded right.

''what do you mean?''

''time will show girl...'' she said as dark blue chakra started to come out from her palms as she did strange sigh and wind fly at sakura , she feeled chakra in it and managed to dodge.

''not bad , and now...'' she said as red chakra staretd to shy from her fingers and she did tiger's sign.

''sakura its-'' said itachi as sakura knew about fire balls technique and knew what to do , she taked one of water pills which kisame had gifted to her and used her chakra to make giant explosion and she hear as kisame was happy for useing his gift. sakura then looked at girl on which cheek she see deep burned mark. after a few moments it disappeared.

''are you a medic ninja?'' sakura asked as it was only normal explanation for her mark disappearing. she smiled and her right hand shined with green medical chakra now.

''more less...and you are aren't you? such a girl like you know something about it? Im really getting older..'' she signed looking away thinking about something. sakura just watched as she suddenly feeled huge evil coming from her ,the girl turned at sakura with red shining eyes , they shined with intention to kill,destroy everything in her way!

''you...you aren't human!'' said deidara as he was still shaking in fear, sakura squeezed her hand for second as she feeled sasori standing behind her.

''if you managed to kill such a monster like me , then she is just a child, right?'' said sasori feeling sakura getting back to her dangerous and crazy mode. but he could feel that her opponent isn't simple ninja , just like her chakra is black.

''naruto!'' said black haired girl as blonde boy allmost jumped from her voice , like teacher just found him sleeping on lesson.

''yes yuri-chan!'' he said standing up and trying to think clearly.

''I wonna to fight with her , as you with sasuke take care of others and one more thing-''

''what?'' asked sasuke annoyed by her commands.

''the wet toilet paper and her orange head is mines too...'' she said walking to pains and konan's watched for moment trying to think how will she deafeat them but then stopped and see that sakura's hand started to burn with blue chakra.

'' you say you will win against us? us! akatsuki!''

''you aren't god's you know...'' the girl replied only making sakura more angry. how could she fight with konan , pain and sakura.

''why naruto?'' said sakura making him pay attention. he looked at his friend or at least she was it somewhen.

''because we both want to protect you sakura-chan...'' said naruto as he prepared clones jutsu sign.

''well then...'' said sakura and her chakra had changed.

**You don't leave other choise naruto...said inner as around sakura appeared black aura.**

* * *

><p><strong>please review guys!<strong>

_Domo arigato!_

Review pls! I would like you to review every chapter! it makes me happy!

so love and see soon guys! and yeah the _SHINIGAMI POWER will come to sakura again!(did you forget? she had died once! oh no-she's a vampire! S.O.S!S.O.S.! DAMN IT CALL HELLING!)_


	41. God of death

Thanks for review to everyone! I NEVER FORGET!

SO ENJOY GUYS! my fan's!

* * *

><p>Chapter 41: God of death - Shinigami<p>

* * *

><p>to sakura...<p>

**sakura let me handle this, you can-**

_no..._

**why? I will deal with all other and everything will get back to normal! we will say that-**

_what about naruto and sasuke?_

**hm...thats a question , hell knows what to dow with them , just damn it let me fight! I wonna show that stupid girly what I-I...I mean We can do!**

_ are you saying that you will be able to use kyuubi's chakra even if she had done something with it?_

**nea! she hasn't done something with it! she just mixed her chakra with your and is just not letting you to use naruto's!**

_but-_

** DAMN IT! LET ME FIGHT! wow...sakura watch out! screamed inner as yuri attacked her and she only in second managed to dodge ,sakura fast jumped back and prepared to attack but still couldn't consentrate enough chakra to kill her.**

_inner?_

_**yeah?**_

_well...okay I will let you but-_

**FINALY YOUR LITTLE BRAIN STARTED TO THINK! SO IM GOING TO KILL ALL OF THEM! BOHAHAHA!**

_actually I wanted to say that I will let you fight only if I will lose ,but as I see you aren't for me.._

**no no no I just...well...its my way to help you with your fight spirit! so go and destroy everything! ha..ha!**

_you are crazy you know what?_

**everyone says that time from time... heard sakura as she finaly stopped talking with inner and try to consentrate much power as possible , but it was hard. she couldn't feel girl attack and couldn't feel any chakra. not around her not even in her. she closed her eyes trying to feel something ,and it happen strange warm power appeared around her making her wound to heal not even useing medical jutsu. she opened her eyes looking at her hand with was in black chakra now , she looked at naruto which was saying something to girl to not kill she only replied that ''she will live...''. sakura then feeled someone taking her left hand , and she looked down seeing ruka with scaried face. **

''ruka Im allright , better go to hideou..'' said sakura but ruka see her lying and didn't leaved just squeezed her hand smiled that even at her age she could just see throw soul. ruka then looked at black chakra which was burning but it wasn't hurting her at all , she then turned at sakura again and whispered something throw her lips , sakura could get what she said.

sakura-sensei how did you used this? sakura reader from her lips as she was pointing at black chakra.

''dunno..just it appeared by itself...and what is this anyway?'' said sakura really don't knowing as ruka thinked and said.

I know that its called God's of death flame , she lets you to only destroy everything... she said with sad face.

''falme of god?'' said sakura and komi had run in to her back.

''SAKURA DON'T YOU USE THAT!'' screamed komi as she try to grab sakura's hand but black chakra turned in to snakes and bited throwing komi away and hitting hard. takaru run to her helping to stand up.

''again those things...'' he said looking at black snakes around sakura's hand , sakura hear that naruto finsihed talking and turned at him.

''sakura...please come here! to us! forget about them! what have they done to you?''

''your asking what had done? do you know naruto why I was weak?'' said sakura as sasuke and naruto looked at her.

''sakura...'' said sasuke as she looked at them with angry mine.

''Im not going back to kanoha...'' she said.

''but sakura you-''

''I had enough of playing with you savers of the world! Enough!'' she said laudly at naruto.

''but-''

'' you two allways get in trouble , and save everyone...while I wasn't useful for anything...but it was all your fault! if you would't get in my way from childhood I would become a strong ninja! not a stupid team burden! it was all your fault...'' she said angry squeezing her hands.

''no sakura-chan! you allways was that member of team who helped the most! and only with you we spended so much happy time! Remember when we were on mission to take that crazy ostrich to some village and he was allways attacking me and sasuke! and remember when we try to look how looks kakashi's-sensei's face! we have to good memories all together! why are you even talking like that?'' asked naruto. a smile appeared on sakura's face for some moment but she feeled someone deep inside telling to her to not listen to naruto.

''no...I...I...'' she said as she started walking to sasuke and naruto.

''sakura?'' said sasuke as around her appeared strange black power , her eyes was different. they didn't belong to her ,like someone was inside her.

''I...I had enough...'' she said as black chakra started to burn around her and like snakes grabbed sasuke and naruto from behind.

**''I will kill you...'' said dark voice from sakura's lips.**

''sakura-channnn..please stop it! it hurts!'' said naruto as one of snakes get throw naruto's stomach and he blow a lot blood and screamed from pain. sasuke fast taked his katan from beck and try to cut snake's off but he couldn't.

**''its useless...'' Said sakura with still blind and not her glare at them. others akatsuki was just watching as konan taked a few steps to creature which somewhen was sakura.**

''sakura are...are you allright?'' she asked as sakura turned at her and sasuke try everything to cut it off while naruto was moaning from pain and bee was telling hm to be a man , fuu said to him to not talk and yuri find chakra kunai in her backpack and try to cut it believing that while sakura is looking away her consentration on chakra is weaker.

**'' no...'' she answered and turned back at naruto and sasuke which were in air about five metres higher. she norrowed her eyes at yuri which was trying to cut snake's of black chakra and help to naruto.**

**''its usless...noneone will be able to cut death snakes...'' she said but to her surprise yuri's hand was surounded by black chakra and kunai shined with chakra and cutted the snake's of naruto and sasuke , sasuke landed on ground catching naruto and fast putting on ground as yuri appeared next to then to heal him.  
><strong>

**''Impossible...human can't use power of god's...'' said sakura-or well that what was in her. yuri put her hand on naruto's stomach and healed the bloody hole in it , naruto was still awake even feeling soo much pain.  
><strong>

''why...sakura-chan?'' he whispered looking at her , he still didn't wanted to believe that she had hurted him.**  
><strong>

_its not sakura-chan...they...akatsuki had done something to her...yes! they..they had brainwashing or something to her! she would never try to hurt me or sasuke...thinked naruto as he feeled better._

_naruto its not sakura...said kurama in his head.  
><em>

_kurama? what do you mean? its sakura! (protested naruto.)  
><em>

_no...its only her body but her soul was eated by darkness which grown up inside her...  
><em>

_and what does it means? how to bring her back?  
><em>

_well everyone had choise in they hearts...it seems that she had fallen in the darkness...  
><em>

_on her own will or not?  
><em>

_I can't see throw humans souls...its ten tails ability to see it...mine to sense dark , evil , Negative emotions...  
><em>

_then...  
><em>

''yuri-chan what is in-''

''darkness...'' she answered to him in one word. she knew what he will asked , well actally kuroshi said soo , that in her isn't anythng more , she now is on her the most darknest emotions which filled her heart all her life..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>soon next chapter!<strong>

**and a little falshback!  
><strong>

_Wait a second you mean everything was done to you guys get enough time to prepare for my birthday? asked sakura them._**  
><strong>

_well yes! said deidara happy.  
><em>

_and that orochimaru's helpers attacked on us?  
><em>

_well...no...(everyone)  
><em>

_and that some crazy granny was allways with us?  
><em>

_well...no...  
><em>

_and that we get in hotspring and I destroyed a few walls?  
><em>

_hei don't you do that again! its cost 50,000¥! ups...(kakuzu of course but as konan taked pan he stopped)  
><em>

_ou god...  
><em>

_so next chapter is: Bounds  
><em>


	42. Bounds?

Okay so the end is comming!

see ya and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 42: Bounds?<p>

* * *

><p>sakura was in completely darkness for some time ,she didn't see anything , she didn't feel anything only pain, a lot pain in her heart.<p>

''why...why it happen to me? were Im anyways?'' she looked around again but nothing. she thinked that ineer had taked her body but usually when it happens she wake up at second moment and don't know the hell what happen? well this time everything is different , she feels everything and knows that she is hurting someone.

''naruto...sasori..sasuke...everyone! where are you?'' she shouted but nothing , she didn't hear anything , but that wasn't scaring her. the most thing was that she could see...see how she just hurted naruto , how he still believe's that wasn't her. she could see everything but couldn't do.

''help...help me somebody...please...'' she said crying , as she heard foot spets and fast looked up. she see herself - but it looked different that normal , her eyes were completely black as her hair and dress u p too.

''who...who are you?'' asked sakura as the dark figure just watched her.

**''Im you...dark part of you , which was keeping your feeling of hating anothers...''**the figure said as it sounded completely different from sakura's voice. sakura then cleaned tears and stand up , if its some place were she have to fight with herself like naruto she was ready!

''what I have to do to get out?'' sakura asked not carring to much about scenes what she see.

**''to get out? you were allways here...'' ** said figure only making sakura to angry , she didn't like inner but when in her head stars to live one more it was enough! is she some kinda motel?

''listen I don't have any time to waste here! I have to get back and help!''

**''to who?'' **asked figure making sakura to confuse , really she didn't knew to who she should help.

''to...to...'' she said still deep thinking as she see strange look on **dark sakura's** eyes.(dunno how to call her?)

**''to who? to akatsuki? they all love you so much , just like sasori and others , or to naruto and sasuke? they got all way here to protect and save you aren't they your real friends?'' ** asked dark sakura as sakura fall on her knee's , she didn't know what should she do now , was it to late to change? or its true that she wonna to be with akatsuki? but what about naruto and others in kanoha , should she leave them?

''I will stop them!'' then said sakura standing up again as dark sakura wasn't moving at all.

**''and whats next?'' ** she asked norrowing her eyes. sakura didn't know what to say , should she stop them and-...and what next? but if akatsuki will know that she is a traitor they will...no.. they would never hurt her , even if she is a traitor.

''I...I don't know...'' she said and looked at dark sakura.

**''until you know the answer you will be here...'' **she said and looked down and again started to cry.

* * *

><p>to yuri...<p>

_from were she has power of death? was she in death land? well if they are akatsuki them maybe but..._

**she had met it...**

_you mean god of death? or at least one of them , right kuroshi?  
><em>

**well it seems that she isn't controling herself letting the dark part of soul to take her mind and heart...**_  
><em>

_but then how the hell should I get rid of it not killing her?_

**you see...she hadn't lost her humanity so if you even effect her with my chakra and try to kill it from inside there isn't a big chance that she will survive... said ten tails in her mind.**

_ then should I just defeat her? and knock her out?  
><em>

**I would say that she will not die from your attack but...she still is a human...**_  
><em>

_ listen just say what should I do?  
><em>

**okay okay just don't hurt her with your real chakra because it can effect her from inside making some short of different in reality...**_  
><em>

_ damn it you still talk like old grampa..._

**no I don't! better look what she is doing? he said as she focus on dark sakura which now did three hand sign and her god's power changed in to bird attacking her , yuri which couldn't dodge because naruto would get so she blocked it with her hands. as bird hit hard making wounds in her hands.**_  
><em>

**''you aren't needing...'' said dark sakura as bird fly away then prepared attack again but this time they turned HUGE! , yuri fast did some signs with her free hand as ground surounded her and naruto to protect from stupid birds!  
><strong>

''damn it...naruto wake up!'' she said angry at him , naruto opened his eyes a little. after he lost so much blood he needed some time.**  
><strong>

''what...what is happening?'' he asked as yuri taked him for his clothes and stared to shake.

''damn it naruto! she isn't human , better do something!'' she said as naruto sit and looked around. around sakura was still black snakes , he turned and see that fuu was fighting with deidara and bee with kisame.

''yuri-chan?'' he asked still seeing everything blurry. she put her hand on his head , useing one of medic jutsu healing his senses. he shaked his head again then see everything normal and fast stand up.

''sasuke?'' he said looking at side where he was but he was gone in fight with itachi.

''naruto I will handle that girl with power of death god , and you take care of others...'' she said and her hand with kunai started to burn with black chaka as sakura watched her.

''so lets finish what we started!'' she said and disappeared appearing behind sakura and attacking with kunai , sakura didn't blocked but turned to face her , one of black snaked blocked attack and throw yuri back.

**''you will need to do more to win againts me...'' **said dark sakura as her hairs turned black , she waved with hand and snake's attacked yuri , but she easly dodge it and appeared in different place. yuri then stand up and prepared to do some hand sign but as one of sakura's snakes grabed and bitted her hand ripped off as yuri gasped and fal on one knee , snake to her surprise eated the hand.

**''you still are a human...'' **she said as yuri gived her angry glare but it changed in to smile, her hand started to regenerate and it second was just like before. naruto and others akatsuki watched shoked at her. yuri looked at her new hand then back at sakura.

**''impossible, even if you would be the best medic ninja you wouldn't be able to regenerate like this!'' ** she said as yuri did some hand sign and put her hands on ground as everything started to freeze and ice was coming to sakura fast. sakura looked at it and snakes fly at ice breaking it and attacking yuri but as she waved with both hands and ice appeared before her protecting from snakes. she then see tht it didn't stoped for long and fast maked other signs as she said.

_''Element wind: Cutting sword!'' _she said as in her hand appeared something like sword of wind and she easly cutted snakes making them fall on ground and disappear in black falmes. sakura then made some hand signs as more snake's atppeared and atacked yuri but she destroyed them with wind sword. sakura get angry and now put her hands on ground._  
><em>

**''Summon!'' **Said sakura as appeard giant black snake , yuri just watched as naruto and sasuke apeared next to her.

''listen she is strong and we should-'' (sasuke)

''shut up sasuke , I can handle this...'' she said and to everyone surprise take note and readed something in it.

'' she stars to turn in to kakashi-sensei...'' said naruto as he and sasuke watched her. yuri then smiled and walked a few steps coser to sakura.

''listen girl , if I use my summon you will get a half killed so better I don't because naruto still cares about you!'' she said as something happen in her and she grabed for her head , sakura didn't wanted that and she knew.

_well lets go kuroshi?_

**Better don't hurt her too mcuh...he said and signed. yuri smiled again.**_  
><em>

_''Release: The death seal release to one tail chakra power!'' _she said as around her now chakra burned so powerfull and at her back appeared one black tail , naruto and sasuke hadn't seen in life how is possible to use so much chakra and control it.

''well its your end , girl...'' said yuri as she put her hands together then closed her eyes.

_''Yang Release!''_ she said as her aura changed.  
>she opened her eyes and disappeared appearing next to sakura in such a speed that when sakura turned to face her she had allready hurted her and appeared between konan and pain.<p>

_speed of lighting! what in world can she use more? thined pain as he blocked her attack. yuri then disappeared again but this time behind konan and atacking her with kunai , as it go throw but she see that konan had turned herself in to paper so it didn't effected at turned and attacked.  
><em>

''I will not let you hurt my little sakura!'' said konan as she attacked with shikigami dance and hunders of papers surrounded yuri and started to cut her skin , but in other moment she disappeared appearing next to konan.

''don't you think your stupid paper will kill me...'' she said as red line flashed out from konan and she fall on her knees holding for deep wound.

''you used at the same moment ying release too...'' she said angry as paper around her try again attack her but yuri blow out fire ball and it all get burned. sakura now watched as her mind get in pain.

_no...konan...no...I...I have to..._

''damn it...damn it...'' everyone hear reals sakura's voice as her eyes were green. yuri looked at her and sakura gived her dealy glare.

''you! you must die!'' she said as she waved with hands and snakes started coming out from every shadow in there ,but yuri reacted fast and as she runned so fast the shadows couldn't get her. for one moment sakura again lost control and yuri appeared behind her holding kunai next to her next.

''its over girl , better-''

Krash

**''its over to you human...'' ** said dark sakura as her hand was going throw yuri's chest making her to bleed and fall down from summoned snake.

* * *

><p>next chapter soon..<p>

the next chapter:Crash


End file.
